we Are a Family
by diamond vision
Summary: Sakura need to see beyond sasuke, being in the forced marriage, can sakura see the true itachi behind his darkness mask, but, can itachi learn to accept sakura?
1. Chapter 1 Perfect Life

Here, we go with this Ita-Saku fic, I have prepared this story a year before, but now being represented, I hope you enjoy this. Well this would be a long one, but a pure love story, what can I do? It's in the air….XD

Sakura need to see beyond sasuke, being in the forced marriage, can sakura see the true itachi behind his darkness mask, but, can itachi learn to accept sakura?

We Are Family

"Life is never perfect, because, in life, things are not still- there's always sometime moon so, sometime sun."

-self written

Chapter 1: Perfect Life

Sakura's POV…XD

My naked form, roll in the bed sheet in the arms of my raven haired hero- sasuke. He's still asleep, I could see his chest rise and fall, and in his sleep he looked so innocent. I want, right now just stare him, and stare him, so to compensate all the times, he wasn't with me, he was in dark, in his revenge, in the hands of Orochimaru, but then after he killed him, but we caught him with team Hebi, all other member died by the hands of Akatsuki, we also found sasuke in not so good condition, but then we were there, sasuke fought Deidra killed him, and saved my sasuke, we brought him back to konha, here sasuke show him, teach him, life, sun, and love… and here we are know- sasuke was asked to let down being shinobi, which he unexpectedly accepted but is the part of council and his experience in Otougakuro let him in legislature of konha government, and I also let down being a nin from medic nin…. But still I'm a medic, I worked in hospital and now after- 2 years, 3months, and 11 days, I'm with sasuke in his arms with a platinum band and a small diamond embedded in it was shinning on my ring finger.

I came out of my past and glared out of the window, sun was beeping brightly, birds were chirping their beautiful song, clouds were in their beautiful shape and continue on their journey and- I felt something, someone perching my cheeks, and a smile passed my lips, and my face turn slightly in opposite direction to hide my blush.

"Sasuke…" I said blushingly in my polite tone.

"You look much beautiful, when you blush, I don't know why Hinata didn't have a complex from you"

"So you are up," I embedded my head in his chest and he embraced me kissed my hair.

"I don't talk in sleep so basically….Yes" sasuke voice is still much emotionless but not cold.

"Naruto has been an influence on you" I realized "one word sasuke has change to such romantic dialogue, I'm impressed"

"Hn" he was in the mood of taunting me, he did this purposely.

And we both laughed to it. "Sasuke you have seriously changed"

"It's for you" was his simple reply as he was letting something of his past.

"Sasuke you need not to change for me, I'll always accept you the way you are" I'm being a teacher-full lecture mood.

"Sakura, because I want to change… how can I tell you… how my dark is…. and being out of it is difficult… I can't easily forget- the thing I was my whole life after….. To go like this way." He was serious and he was talking of Itachi for sure. "Sakura the sun…it's so bright, I'm afraid sakura to lose it, you have been my sun, if you…if I lose you…I'll left with nothing…nothing this time…..sakura I'll broke me if you too go far from me…." His grip tightens, he had actually changed a lot…..and this change came so soon he also requires time to think, to accept it.

"sasuke, you won't sasuke anything is not forever- I'm for sure wants to be with your every darkness and sunshine but for god grace, if anything happen to me- you'll live…..you'll find your way…I can't see you die…...not for you….but for me…..you'll live…..promise me…promise me…." I hold up his hands to promise me. We both were staring at each other; I could see the pain in his eyes and on same time faith and hope to live.

"Promise" he nodded with his eyes.

"You know what you are much romantic then Edward in twilight, my vampire."

"There is still a weak, for you to call me yours…. Wedding is next Wednesday"

"It's Wednesday...or Tuesday….I don't care…you'll always stay mine…because you can't love anyone else….."

"Really, really….yes….. Ok….I can love someone else…I don't that's my innocence…..bet"

"I don't want a bet, because I know when it comes to you I'll lose, I always loose from you…...and this time I don't want to….."

And sasuke took me near and kissed me, it was the wet one, my tongue roamed his mouth, searching, tasting him every bit. And I lost him …..Forever…..

….

"So how's you Millee" asked a pink cherry blossom in white coat.

"I'm fine…..Dr. Ni-Chan" replied a 7 year old brunette which has a bandage covered her eyes.

"Does the new medicine work?" she interrogated with the brunette.

"Yes, my eyes are not itching…but there is still darkness" She said in very hopeless tone.

"Millee, then I thing I'll continue your treatment with the same procedure, is it all right with you." the certain cherry blossom ruffled the hair of her little patient.

"Dr. Ni Chan, would I'll be able to ever see with my eyes?" The girl said in the very faithful voice as she believed her to say 'yes'.

"Millee, I want you to accept it, you can't see with your eyes, listen, please listen, but I'm here, you accepted me as your ni-Chan then believe me" sakura words were comforting.

The little brunette didn't said a word, she was looking down, bowed head, sakura could feel her cry, her sob, and as soon as she realized she embraced her, she embraced her from hearts

"Stop, I'm, here see Millee, and see I'm here, I'm here to help you, I'll be your eyes, and I'll help you see through your darkness, Millee…."

"I trust you ni- Chan, you were my only left, and if I won't believe you then to whom I'll believe, I lost my family and my eyes in the battle b/w wind and clouds village…now I don't want to lose you" she started crying hardly. I kissed her head and embrace her even tighter. "Never leave me."

"I won't ever" as the wetness scrambled my eyes.

This beautiful moment broke as door opened and enter tsunade.

"Ohh, tsunade-sama" I was little surprised with her unexpected presence.

"Seem, you two have mixed well, so….umm….how's you mille" she greeted Millee.

"Millee, from now on Dr. Shizune will be taking charge of you"

"Dr. Shizune, will ni- Chan, won't be there,"

"Of course she'll be there, but Shizune will be the one teaching you to sense things so you can live …this way, sakura will always be there, when you'll ask"

"Promise"

"I do…." lady tsunade commanded Shizune to enter."SHIZUNE"

"Yes, tsunade-Sama," replied Shizune.

"Take Millee to the garden, she require some fresh air"

We waited them to exit, tsunade-Sama wanted to talk to me and that was clear to me.

"Tsunade-Sama, you wanted something." I asked tsunade-Sama seeing her concerned.

She took a deep sigh and keeping her hands on her hips taking support of the table.

"First of all – Congratulation, it's good to hear of you and sasuke."

"Thank you tsunade- Sama"

"But it wasn't the thing I wanted to know" seeing her brow tighten.

"I think I have guessed that." and my sweat dropped which was giving me sensation it was about sasuke.

"Fine then coming to the point, how's sasuke, I'm seeing drastic changes in him….."

"well, I myself is too concerned with it, he's changing, he is not the sasuke I know, he is scared, scared of his past, we have we able to relive him from his revenge and past but still he is not moving on, he's trying, but…I don't know, he's not happy, not sad to, it seems like he's broken…..I don't know….I don't know what to do" and a drop fall from my eyes.

"Sakura you need not to tense yourself, what he need is time, time is the best treatment for him now, and take care of yourself sakura…..sakura"

"Sensei, I know but what I'm more concerned is that his, attitude, his change is not original, it's not him"

"Sakura this time you are wrong, sasuke is this only, check beneath his eyes, he's the same 7 year old boy, who faked himself from then, but this boy is living again …"

"But he's afraid, scared, I saw an insensible pain and fear beneath it, which surely tells, if this time, something or other happen, he'll brake…he'll die, he'll die forever"

"Revenge has its bad affect in them, sakura; still, he's not after itachi and not going to scare his life after him. He takes nothing from him, and that what matter, and that is the truth,"

"But, this change"

"This change is for good sakura, and this is not for sasuke but for you this time you had to accept him" and she smiled at me, and I accept it well.

….

"I always liked to see the sun setting down, it gives me coolness, it gives me relief and hopeful "I said to sasuke as we both were glancing at the setting sun.

We were resting at the garden, it was our usual routine, we both were generally free at this time if didn't got any emergency, our 9-5 working duties were perfect, then we have talk and little, walk of the silent garden. I always loved nature, and sasuke was silent admirer.

"Today, I talked to tsunade-Sama." I was looking at the sun set; my tone was genuine but holds much truth.

"So what she told"

"Umm…let's walk"

"Fine"

We started our journey around the garden in the orbital form, we loved to do that.

"So you were telling something" sasuke raised the topic again.

"Ya, I was telling about my talk with tsunade-Sama…..and…..sasuke do you require time, our marriage, the can be held, mean till you are comfortable."

"Sakura, I 'm comfortable round you, I loved being around you, when I am with you, I forget everything, I front of me remain is present you, you are precious to me and I want to, I want to save you for ever."

"Sasuke…" I looked at the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

"No, sakura….. Not this time, I accept I want time, but that time with you, you are road, which help me to my destination, this time I won't loose you. No matter happens what" sasuke seem little angry with my suggestion and I know why.

"Naruto influence" I tried to change the topic

"On what? My one word theory or no matter what attitude"

I ruffle his hair, but remain silent. He like mine doing this which gave smile on his face, and I giggle. It seemed good, perfect.

"You know what, it's perfect, my life's perfect, and I know it will be perfect forever"

"Sakura there's nothing like this perfect."

"There is….I seemed, perfect is you, perfect is our love, and perfect is us" I was in total arguing mood.

"Sakura….." he declines the quarrel, because it's not very easy to change my decision and attitude.

We were interrupted, by Shizune and overexcited Millee.

"ni- Chan" shouted Millee.

"Millee" I ran to her and embrace her.

"sakura my duty is over, now days she lives with you, as your sister so it would be better you take her home, it's not good for her, from whole day, she's jumping and skipping, and it's not good for her, her treatment is on and she had to rest" Shizune explained me whole as she was a great doctor and I don't even known a bit of it, but I'll not criticize her, Millee has grown too close to us, she's been a part of our family.

"Ok madam, I'll follow you and taking her home"

"Bye, tomorrow 8:30, don't forget"

"Bye….lets go sasuke" Shizune waved her hand and left

"Ok let's go and Millee will you prefer an ice-cream"

"Yes" shouted Millee

"Sasuke, she never says to ice-cream" I taunted as I gazed towards the blind girl.

….

"Sasuke is good…..so you'll be marrying him" Millee asked a genuine question as I undone her bandage over her eyes.

"Yes next week, Wednesday"

"So you love him?"

"Yes I do….."

"But how do you know…?"

"Sweetie, because, I accept him, I care him, he make me laugh, he make me cry, he's my nightmare, but he let me dream….he's my life….and same is with him….he's mine….and that's why….. I love sasuke" as I complete bandaging her.

"Ohh…..that sound nostalgic" a deep dark voice interrupted from back, I heard this sound before and this is actually not a good signal, I don't want to hear that voice ever again.

"Itachi." My body was shaking.

He walked towards us, and step just beside me. I was still stunned. He ruffled the hair of Millee.

"Ohh… such a sweet girl" he was indicating to blind.

"Who are you?" asked Millee as he accepted him well.

Before Itachi reacted I griped her back of me, "what you want, Itachi" my voice was strict and warning.

"Ni-Chan as what is happening…..Ni Chan" Millee was little too scared and unaware with her situation and my attitude, she never saw me or heard me in a rude or rage effort. "Ni Chan"

"Seems your sister- like girl is afraid" he was glancing at me with his sharingan as he indicated and at next he tried to move towards Millee "nothing, seems sakura, don't won't me to be here"

Before he can make his next step, I blocked his way "stay away from her"

And we both glanced at each other; I was full of rage and fear at same time. And before any how anyone could understand, I force my chakra in my hand and tried to punch him, but as expected he dodged and griped my hand turned me. He was in embrace as he used my hand to block me.

"This was something you shouldn't have done" and before I could react he knocked me out. And the last thing I heard was the voice of Millee

"Ni- CHAN"

And world around me darkened.

Most people would rather be certain they're miserable, than risk being happy. ~Robert Anthony

So here was the 1st chappie… I know, I know my readers first complain would be that sasuke is oc. Well this is true, and I wanted him to be this way, I shown him he was scared and much of changed and reason I have explained in this chapter well. Millee is my own character and has an important role…and for other details…..wait for another chapter which is due for next Thursday…

R n R…. :)


	2. Chapter 2 An unbreakable Deal

**Here we go with chapter 2 …. Hope you guys like it….. Well…Ita-Saku lover's is going to love this suspense**

**Chapter: 2**

**An Unbreakable Deal**

_"A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are."_

My head bounced as I got up….. Unexpectedly it pained, I woke to realize don't know my surrounding….. 'Which is this place…..where I am….. And how come?' numerous question waded my mind.

I looked around to find any clue…but it was a simple bedroom but most of empty…. The room was yellow… and with no window but a ventilator… I was…. I was sleeping on the couch….. 2 doors were there and I can guess one is to washroom and other one the little big one was to outdoor….. A cupboard and a dressing table… but still this place is much unknown to me.

I concentrated my mind to get through my last memory…. And I could see 'UCHIHA ITACHI ENCOUNTER AT MY HOME.' And in a second all my mind get to conclusion ' I was kidnapped my Itachi and Millee…Millee…was also with me….so he…..can it be possible that he….'

I was interrupted as the door opened; I gazed up to see Itachi …

"Seem you are awaked" his voice expressionless and cold.

"Where's Millee" I came on him sharp….there was no fear in my voice just…..just rage….

"Till now; she's absolutely fit and healthy but her later on status is totally dependent on your decision." And there I saw a smirk on his face… He was up to something big, very big…..which was surely telling me won't have much a nice effect on Sasuke and mine relation.

"Decision; what actually you want; why I'm here?" I was personally screaming at him, exposed up to in full rage.

"Calm down, girl…There's nothing much but a deal, just a simple deal"

"Deal?" I wasn't able to judge his intentions but sensation I was receiving at my back is not so good; that I was confirmed.

"A simple deal; you had to marry me….." he took few steps nearer to me, we were just inches apart.

I myself took my face nearer to his, emerald meeting the dark, a fake seductive expression on my face and I leaned myself on him incrementing a romantic season and- "go to hell!" whispering with true hate.

I leaned back some few steps…..Parting my distance.

"So that's your decision"

I didn't reply just smirked crossing my hands.

"Fine, it's totally fine….. As this is absolutely your decision" His voice was unexpectedly calm and as expressionless as before, but I don't know why I couldn't accept that fact, the person standing in front of me is not so easily give up personality. "Well, I think, you must be worried about your little sister; I should take you to her"

I didn't answer but my hairs at the neck rose up at the resemblance of Millee, I don't know why, but why it giving me the idea of itachi using Millee as the hostage my silence gave his answer as 'yes'.

"I'll accept that as yes, follow me." And he started his steps towards the door, without other words, and sakura quietly followed.

…

"WHAT?" sasuke, naruto, and kakashi exploded in horror.

Everyone's eyes were wide, sasuke was almost shrieking at the name of 'itachi'.

Tsunade took a deep sigh and crossed her fingers under her chin and eyed the 3 great konha shinobi in front of them.

"She and Millee both were kidnapped 2 night's back from their home, Anbu had found the same similar chakra signature that was of itachi, and today we got the news from village of fire that presence of some Akatsuki members have been determined" Tsunade summarize all the updates to worried comrades of sakura.

"Can this be Itachi" notified kakashi.

"That's the reason you are here, I'll be sending you all in the mission. Well this concerned the uchiha, so I thought sasuke can be a help to the team, so for this mission, just for this mission, I'll be giving back your shinobi band"

Sasuke nodded dumbly, all her mind was on sakura, he was already horrified by the thought of sakura in the hands of itachi, and he can't lead that bastard to her. He knew for sure that abduction of sakura had to indulge him in the process he was using sakura against him.

Tsunade took out sasuke headband from drawer, and handed to sasuke, for over a minute sasuke eyes were on his band.

Naruto for first time incredibly quite and mainly for sasuke, kakashi was himself much concerned for him, sakura many times asked kakashi about changing behavior of sasuke, and that was more concerning him.

Tsunade again ask for the attention of the 3 shinobi's "you all will be leaving today night itself. In 2 days you all will at the village of fire. And then you'll start your search work and kakashi itachi is a harsh shinobi I want the report of every hour….. And I want you all back alive" tsunade handed a scroll to kakashi and with a deep sigh "Dismiss"

…..

I followed him to the basement, basement was a prison- people with hungry eyes, devil like men were behind them, this was not a usual prison, and I could feel high radioactive chakra which binds the prisoners. The basement was dark damp and humid, candles were the only source of the light in the basement,

I followed itachi till we stop in front of a small cell, where I saw a small girl bind with the chakra strings to the chair. And as light fall on the girl I realized-

"Millee" I exposed out in surprise and relief.

"Ni-Chan" Millee reacted as she hears my voice and if she wasn't tied she would have immediately ran to me and wrap me in her soft delicate arms.

At that time nothing came to my mind I ran to her but itachi blocked my way. He eyed me and I gazed up to him.

"So now we walk on the deal again" his voice showed cruel intentions, I don't know what to expect but one thing was very clear in my mind-

"There's no way I'm goanna marry you" I went on with rage.

"And if I promise to return the sight of your little sister…..just the part of the deal"

For the second this proposal shook of my mind, if he could in any way bring back her vision because 'legally' in medicals it was impossible, for a second I melted down but how can I forget the person standing in front of me is 'Uchiha Itachi' the one who killed all of his clan and there was no mean in trusting him blindly and there was no way I can risk Millee on the courtesy of the 'S rank' criminal and I can't betray sasuke as well, there not a single reason to say 'yes'.

"I hope I can accept your silence as 'yes'"

"It's useless to see dreams with open eyes"

Itachi took a deep sigh "I know this story had to move to this level" he has activated his sharingan-mangekyo

I don't know it was my sixth- sense or he was giving some extra clue "Don't even dare to go a step near her"

But instead of my warning when his steps took closer to the cell I got in the fighting move and ejaculate green chakra in my fists but before I could punch him- Walls of the basement form the chain like structure and binds me to it.

"This is my world" with it he opens the door of the cell and entered him led a kunai in his hand and cut of the chakra strings of the chair which binds Millee to it.

"Ni-Chan, what's happening" I didn't notice in my whole transition Millee was very afraid and confused. "Ni- Chan"

But before she could dart another word, itachi hand released some purple chakra and slapped her hard. And beats her vigorously, Millee screamed and Cried "Aah- ooh- Ni-Chan- help- Aah- ni-Chan- Stop- Aah"

"Itachi" I exposed out hard but he didn't response and continue torturing and beating her and Mille on other side cried and demanded help "Ni-Chan- Aah- ooh—ohh- Aah-ooh- ni-Chan- please- please- stop- ni-Chan- help- Aah"

"Stop, you want me, stop it, itachi, I beg you stop it" how much hard I shouted but e didn't response, I can't bare it, I can't bare the pain which she was receiving and that because of me and a flashback came in front of me-

_"I trust you ni- Chan, you were my only left, and if I won't believe you then to whom I'll believe, I lost my family and my eyes in the battle b/w wind and clouds village…now I don't want to lose you" she started crying hardly. I kissed her head and embrace her even tighter. "Never leave me."_

_"I won't ever" as the wetness scrambled my eyes._

"I'm ready" and his hand stopped scrambling down a small innocent 7 year old girl. I couldn't bare it "Stop it, I'm ready, I'll marry you, I'll accept your every deal, but just stop it."

Slowly- slowly the chain loses its hold and freed me and without the second thought I ran inside the cell and embrace Millee, she was shaking badly and cried endlessly.

"Just stop, just stop, Ok, everything is fine, no one will do anything, I'm here, listen Millee, Millee listen to me, I said I 'm here, everything's fine"

I immediately started healing her injuries, my eyes were already wet, she was still shaking but her crying lessened to sobbing, while healing I knocked her out, so she could rest and came out of this shock.

"How heartless you can be? Didn't your heart melt seeing her cry, how can your heart be such a rock" I screamed at him in full rage but still tears were letting down my eyes.

"I killed my whole clan, all those who are dear to me, and still you were trying to find a heart in me, how foolish you can be" his voice was again become expressionless, like it hit the spot.

"Why, why me, what have I done?" I asked him in hope of my answers.

"You mistaken to love my brother"

He gave such a simple answer like it doesn't meant anything to him, oh obviously it meant nothing to him, all what it meant is to me.

"And Millee- what was her accuse, why her?"

"I wouldn't have indulge her in if you would have accepted in the first place itself which we can hope never expected to happen and you yourself were expecting this, you are a genius, you have guessed it a long before- you just wait, waited for me to let out my limits"

"You are a devil, a beast a bastard and nothing else"

"You should learn to be more polite" without emotions as emotionless as ever.

And then he escaped leaving me there with Millee.

…

Millee and I were back in the room; Itachi's crow ordered us to be out of the prison and asked not to enter the basement area and even not to move out of the room without further notifications, and they were spying on us, so we don't ran and obviously I could feel a high radioactive force around our room which bind us here itself.

I looked out of the window gazing the moon, trying to realize what happen in my perfect life, now I think sasuke was right, life can never be perfect, when everything seems to be perfect, lie takes the u turn to thorns and now I'm here, here with your biggest darkness but I know, I can count on you, you'll come, you'll come for me and I ruffle the hair of a sweet girl still unconscious beside the bed.

"I don't know why I could feel you are also gazing the moon trying to search me in the darkness of night, asking for the hope for the light"

….

"Sakura…where are you, wait for me, I let you out of this sakura, believe in me…" sasuke gazed at them moon, he felt a eccentric kind of calmness, like I was with her, we both like to see the moon, we both tried to trace each other in the moon, that what we both at the same point of time at that night was trying.

"Sasuke" Naruto screamed from the back, "Hey come up, I need your help over here, this tent, something is wrong with it"

Sasuke nodded and walked to naruto to help him giving the last glance at the moon.

...

Itachi, walked on the top of the tree gazing the moon, it give him the strange sensation, strange feeling… unexpectedly the silver net of the moon was calming him, was amazing him,

"This story had to end up like this, their love is pure but is not acceptable. forever….."

…..

Sakura was still gazing the silver charming moon and unexpectedly she lost in the essence of the night and sang the melody, which seemed to echo in the whole forest. This song is in Hindi but I have the converted version of the song in bracket….enjoy)

Mere Maula Maula Mere Maula, Man Matwala Kyun Hua Hua Re

(my Jesus Jesus…my Jesus….my Jesus…. Why my heart so eager)

Man Maula Maula Mere Maula, Mere Maula..

(my …jesus…my jesus)

Kis Taraf Hai Aaasmaan, Kis Taraf Zaameen

(where's the sky…where the land…..no idea)

Khabar Nahi, Khabar Nahi

( no idea…..no idea)

Oo Oo, Jab Se Aaya Hai Sanam, Mujhko Khud Ki Bhi

(from when you entered my life I have no idea of me also)

Khabar Nahi, Khabar Nahin

(no idea….no idea)

o Oo, Hosh Gul Sapno Ki Mein Bandhu Pull, Aankh Kab Khuli

(my conscious lost, I make the bridge of dreams but when I opened my eyes)

Khabar Nahi, Khabar Nahi

(no Idea….no idea)

Oo Oo, Kis Taraf Hai Aaasmaan, Kis Taraf Zaameen

(where's the land…where's the sky)

Khabar Nahi, Khabar Nahi

(no idea…no idea)

Mere Maula Maula Mere Maula, Man Matwala Kyun Hua Hua Re

(my Jesus Jesus…my Jesus….my Jesus…. Why my heart so eager)

Man Maula Maula Mere Maula, Mere Maula..

(my …jesus…my jesus)

Jaane Kab Kahan Kaise, Tere Ho Gaye Kaise

( don't know when, how I became yours)

Hum To Sochte Hi Reh Gaye, Aur Pyaar Ho Gaya

(we remained thinking and we got in love)

Mere Khawaab Dil Saaansein, Mil Ke Kho Gaye Aise

(my dreams, my breath, we meet and all lost to you)

Tujko Dekh Ke Aisa To, Kai Baar Ho Gaya

(after seeing you, it start happen gradually)

Tu Kahe Dil Yeh Tera Hi Rahe, Aur Kya Kahun

(you say let mine heart be yours and what else could I say)

Khabar Nahi, Khabar Nahi

(no idea….no idea)

Oo Oo, Kis Taraf Hai Aaasmaan, Kis Taraf Zaameen

(where's the sky…where the land…..no idea)

Khabar Nahi, Khabar Nahi

(No idea)

Mere Maula Maula Mere Maula, Man Matwala Kyun Hua Hua Re

(my Jesus Jesus…my Jesus….my Jesus…. Why my heart so eager)

Man Maula Maula Mere Maula, Mere Maula

(my …jesus…my jesus)

Aayega Woh Is Intezaar Mein

He'll come one day, on this I wait)

Ud Chala Dil Wahan Sapne Jahan Mein Janu

(I fly to the land I expect my heart to be)

Lagta Hai Woh Mere Kareeb Hai

(seems he near to me)

Aisa Kyun Hai Magar Dhunde Nazar Beqabu

(then why my eyes search you so desperately)

Hosh Gul Sapno Ki Mein Bandhu Pull, Aankh Kab Khuli..

(my conscious lost, I make the bridge of dreams but when I opened my eyes)

Khabar Nahi.. Oo Oo

(No idea)

Kis Taraf Hai Aaasmaan, Kis Taraf Zaameen

(where's the sky…where the land…..no idea)

Khabar Nahi, Khabar Nahi

No idea)

Oo Oo, Jab Se Aaya Hai Sanam, Mujhko Khud Ki Bhi

(from when you entered my life I have no idea of me also)

Khabar Nahi, Khabar Nahi

(No idea)

Oo Oo, Hosh Gul Sapno Ki Mein Bandhu Pull, Aankh Kab Khuli

(my conscious lost, I make the bridge of dreams but when I opened my eyes)

Khabar Nahi, Khabar Nahi

No idea)

My jesus….my jesus…forever.

….

Itachi, sasuke and sakura all three gazed the moon as they seemed to hear the song of sakura and all accepted to fall in the same sensation.

….

_"Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections"_

**Here's over the second chappie…. And it was a shock for all you…..nee….**

**Read and Review**….


	3. Chapter 3 Dusky marriage of boundations

**I am back. With a new chappie and twist as usual. Something expectedly unexpected so dug your eyes to the computer screen for:**

**Chapter 3**

**_Dusky marriage of boundation_**

_ (A very heavy name…A/n)_

"One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else."

"Wear this" As the cruel hard uchiha throw the white bridal dress on the bed. "And get ready in half an hour"

I could do nothing but just nod, after all for sake of Millee I had accepted his proposal…but aberrant, weird and atypical feeling induced me. As much the time of our marriage is coming near. As much Sasuke is also he'll save me what so ever…3 3

"He's near. Sasuke is coming and I can feel it…." My venom words were for Itachi, to tell him, "I believe in him, in his love and this forced marriage can't abrupt it….."

"Really… it doesn't matter, if he would be here, in front of me also then too he can't break this marriage, he's weak-"

"HE"S NOT WEAK" I literally shouted, for him, from his side.

He took a deep breath "Half an hour…" he just said those words and exits "forget him, good for him and you as well"

Millee was whole time there at the edge of the bed near the window feeling the soft breeze and warmth of sun on his face, he liked it, he always liked this, she says it give him hope, hope to see again, be self-dependant….be herself…. It felt good.

Millee woke from the bed to the opposite side she touched the fabric of cloth, check for it curves and creases….. and I was there jut gazing her, just starring her, how much I explained to others or to me I still felt the candle which I'm carrying in dark, in strong wind can blow away, in the heart full of wishes and hope there was a corner of darkness of being hopeless forever, to lose something valuable, my heart- him, forever…in the dark….

"Ni-Chan" Millee called out still revolving her hands on the white dress.

"Hn" I replied back as the way for her to proceed.

"Ni-Chan, This felt so same, much of something, you were going to wear for Sasuke. What Sasuke had gifted you?"

"Ummm… yah…. this is much particular the same…. This is bridal dress but for someone else" I answer him quietly drifting in coldness at each of my word.

"You love him? Ne" she said that so innocently.

"Yes….." I replied confusingly because I'm not getting where she was trailing.

"Then why are you marrying HIM" she Said the last word with venom for the uchiha beast.

"Millee…" I tried to explain her but I was trailed off, she took me from there.

"I know you are marrying him, because of me" tear formed in her dark vision.

"Millee…Millee…. its fine Millee, Sasuke will be here… soon, to take both of us away from this monster…." I tried to console her and then she embraced me, and I replied her same, tear flow down her eye.

"Thank you Ni- Chan. Thank you very much" she spoke slowly… just a mere whisper but this brought a beautiful smile across my face which I has loosen in these 2 days.

…..

"Slow down, both of you" ordered Kakashi from back as the two teens jumped branch to branch at the speed of light.

Neither didn't answer nor reacted they were still on their speed to the land of fire. As the artist on the big sparrow came in front of them and blocked their way, now they have to stop.

"Sai…" shouted Sasuke

"Stop over reacting Sasuke… I asked him to block your way….." commanded Kakashi in his usual cam voice.

"Sensei… we don't have time, we can't just leave her there, and especially in hands of that S-rank criminal." 5this time Naruto spoke up, his eagerness and aggressiveness was clearly dripping down of his face.

"Both of you calm down, this eagerness and aggressiveness will take you nowhere, you need to calm down, it's Itachi we are talking about, he won't be thee on the street, he would have planned for us and we need to keep our mind open and where as we talk of Sakura we don't know his reason," Kakashi tried to console and make them understand the situation.

"I know, she is there, because of me… something is wrong…. I can feel it, we need to hurry we can't wait or stop, Sakura can be in danger." Sasuke literally screamed on Kakashi.

But Kakashi is the sensible person and can easily understand both of his students.

"Sasuke, I know you love her, you care for her, but this will let you nowhere, we are just 2 km away, we had to find him, and you know it won't be that easy, from any of us, you can understand Itachi the best, he'll do nothing to Sakura if she's there as the hostage, you know, if you had to defeat him, you had to use mind, not strength." Kakashi know this time he got it right, both Sasuke and Naruto was calmed.

'Sakura, just wait, we are there…..'

…..

"So what's the information, Sensei" Sai said expressionlessly with a fake smile across his face.

"Sakura is with Itachi, we got both of their trail, but everywhere, it's a plan…we had to find more info-"

"No, we follow his trail; I want to get him as soon as possible" It seemed Sasuke was in his full rage, Itachi this time won't able to go so easily, but this a new Sasuke… not our old uchiha Sasuke, he has left training a long time ago with it he also left the attitude, it won't be easy for him either.

"Sasuke you don't get it, his trail is everywhere, in all four directions…"

"We don't have time, I know… We don't know his plan, but I could feel it, something is wrong; it's maze and we all are following his way…..and also I can't let him near Sakura even for a second…" there was a strange type of determination in on his face.

This time he's not thinking of revenge for Itachi for all his deeds with added Sakura's abduction but for Sakura's wellness. Her love has bounded him in it, he was right he'll brake if she leave him; she had became his life and this was also the truth whatever happen if also she abandoned him, he can't injure her or hurt her, just like old uchiha, he's changed … to a new-self…and he also know with the some hard points he has also gain some soft one, which can destroy him forever.

Kakashi knew this time it won't be easy to deny his approval. For a long time Naruto was also quite; unlike him. But he has lot of things in his mind, including Sakura's safety.

Fine Sai in north, Sasuke east, Naruto west and I'll take south, and take them" As he gave headphones to all of them… "Mine barks will be with you. For the trail" and on the spot he attempted summoning jutsu and 3 dogs… of brown, grey and bluish color appeared in puff of smoke… remain in contact" and as he nodded his head all four of them without another word take their direction and left

…..

"So this is… exactly what we wanted…. Excellent Diva"

He referred to his teammate Diva-Ash- black tight shinny jacketed top with deep V neck and tight skinny Jeans with high heels….dressed in all black. She has long black straightened hair till her back, and black cat eyes giving her perfect Diva action girl.

"And what about that Pinkette" She said in her sizzling seductive and cold voice.

"She's ready… without any critics"

"I told you… she's a softy, put a single hand on her sister and she'll melt like an ice."

"So what is going to be our next move?" Entered Kisame…the shark boy.

"You Said Sasuke is in east" Itachi confirmed.

"You heard me right" Diva was again up.

"Then, I'll take her to the church, near willow life…east. And Kisame you'll bring Sasuke there, you just need not to do anything just be irresponsible and show your presence… he'll follow you… and Diva your work is to check on that girl Millee… if Sakura fall we should still have her there, but remember at the presence of Sasuke… you need to hide her… rest I'll manage" Itachi give the summary on their plot.

"Well Itachi how do you know… that they will send Sasuke… and their team… and while his way he'll be in full rage but Kakashi is going to handle them… And Sasuke attitude; how was you able to guess on their motion appropriately right?" -Questioned Diva.

"I'll guess them on their intelligence… and as much I had seen the change in Sasuke rest all will happen as we planned if Sakura didn't open her mouth… Sasuke love is not as strong as he think, he can easily be molded and he can't see behind what others want to show him, he'll still have a lot to learn… and When we talk of Sakura, she never was suitable for this world… she's too soft, one easily can break her and made her according to its use…"

…

My hand was in hands of Itachi in the tight fist… I was trembling and afraid. White non- flowing wedding gown show my perfect figure. The church was empty except me, Itachi, a lady dressed in all black holding Millee….which I remembered Itachi called- Diva and the bishop who was accelerating the proceeding of OUR marriage at an incredible speed or it was me who was thinking time was at his urge but where is Sasuke…. 'I know he's somewhere here only but where…. Why he's not coming… if he didn't reach in time…. If something has already happened to him… why … what is happening?'

"Uchiha Itachi… do you accept… Haruno Sakura as your beloved wife and promise to… blah... blah... Blah- blah- blah and blah" the old ripped dialogues of the bishop.

"Yes" Itachi answered in his usual calm and cold voice which was at that time freaking me out…

"And… you Miss Haruno Sakura do you accept Uchiha Itachi as your husband promise to…. The same old dialogue but it was pounding in my head as they were bounding me to death…

I was shocked the moment has came and they left with my answer, I was trembling… very badly, tear fall down my eyes… why this is not a film… when hero comes just exactly this time to stop the Marriage and take her love with her… but Sasuke was nowhere to see… only one name was pounding in my head Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke

"Miss Haruno" Churchmen raised his brows to clarify my presence…

"Umm…Ummm…"

And then Itachi came near to my ears and whisper

"Millee" this was enough for me to broke at his mean decision

I looked at the back at Millee seeing her worried and hands of the cat like woman on her shoulder.

"Yes…" and I closed my eyes in the darkness of my love... and a tear fall down my eyes… 'Sasuke….' But I have to do this for welfare of Millee… because I promised her to be her big sister and that what she does…

"Now you may kiss your Bride" announced the bishop.

I was already broken… marrying my love's greatest enemy… separation from my love… this has already broken me to even consider on this…

Then suddenly I felt a cunning grim across his face, something…was up… and that's not good and before I can understand anything else he bring me to him and kissed me…. harshly… his touch was rough, insecure.. Frightening... and strong I wasn't able to brake myself free, and my eyes shot open on his action.

'Everything is happening as planned… excellent Kisame… and now the last step… Sasuke and Sakura... Ended forever' thought Itachi.

Someone clapped from behind I turned to see Sasuke I smile came across my face, I tried to struggle his grip to get free to him, but he strengthen his grip even tighter… and whisper in my ears "Millee is in danger, for her life, just be quite… Mrs. Sakura- Itachi- Uchiha." And I notice Diva and Millee but have disappeared; it had frightened me the most. I noticed the anger and broken expression on his face 'does he… it can't be… Sasuke please'

"Oh... I think we have guest, well you were expected little brother" as wrap his arms around me… and I was there still… feeling helpless as ever…

"Before you start let me tell you the truth of your little blossom, she was a spy… I have imposed her in your team… to be with you… to break you…"

"What!" Sasuke was eying me in anger.

"Isn't she a good actress…?"

"Good… excellent…" Sasuke said with full venom in his voice as he took steps forward.

Tears fall down my emerald eyes.

"Oh…please- Please stop this drama… Sakura… you have won for what you were there… and why I even say to you…you were mere a puppet... an irrelevance puppet who knows to play with others heart." As he took more steps near me and we were now just inches apart.

"Sasuke..." but I was trailed off as Sasuke slapped me hard.

I look up to see him "Sasuke… "

"Just don't"

"But… Sasuke" As he was going to land a punch on me Itachi blocked his hand

"I don't like your attitude to hit my WIFE" his words were aching in my head…

'He knew Sasuke well, the change which is brought inn. His strength, weakness, anger, calm… everything… everything was planned each and every thing… he used me in changing him… and he used this change to brake Sasuke forever.'

"Yah right," Sasuke clenched his another hand with Chidori and tried to attack, with one hand Itachi pushed me aside and attack him with same, or seconds a flashlight occur and then fog and then immediately earth started shaking…in few seconds… the uchiha fists met and world had shattered into devastation, in other minute walls… were cracking and in front of my eyes the big church had changed to debris, it all happened in just seconds as I was going to be the part of this devastation, Kisame was the one who stepped me out of this debris.

"Stay here" and he lost in the mist of fight, 'what's happening… everything happens in just seconds… where Itachi, Sasuke and Millee… My gosh where I am … and this mist… it's getting worse to worsen…'

I searched little around me… but mist had been the blockage… then I thought to search for Millee…

I toddle around in mist… but was just hitting the debris and destruction and nothing else… voice of fight was also lost in the white cloud. And then next thing I remember was the rough hand which shut my mouth and fix me to the tree, that was the man with Red eyes- Sharingan, and then his facial features were getting visible, 'Sasuke'

Then seeing the fear in my eyes he left me, but he was just inches apart, his lips were just touching mine, but I was silent for Millee, if my mouth opens then her life would close but his anger and closeness fearing me.

"Why, Why Sakura…" he griped my jaw tightly, in mind of forcing the truth out of me.

"Sasuke…" he slapped me down.

"I need the answer…. Sakura tell…me" anger and rage glistened in his eyes. "NOW" he screamed.

But I couldn't let the truth out, so I lied, "I …. I … Was… Umm… A... Appointed by Itachi… to… to … break…..…. your- your-… Heart…"

"And…" Sasuke flickered

"And…. And I … It … It ... was m-… My… job… I don- don't love you… I l- love Itachi… and I 'm married to … him…" I know… how much I need to force these words out; I kept a stone on my heart to utter these words out.

"YOU LOVE HIM" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes" I replied back.

And Sasuke in full anger activated his chidori in his left hand and tried to attack me…and in reflex I closed my eyes in the fear of death but it never came, I open my eyes, to see Sasuke struggling to hurt me. And after lots of try, he failed.

He has calmed down… there was a kind of shattering, fear... rough softness in his eyes.

"I can't…. I can't do it; I can love you, but can't hurt you…"

"Sasuke…"

"No, I tried but failed… wish you a happy married life…. Sakura"

"Sasuke-"and I was knocked to the ground…. World had darken in front of my eyes.

Itachi and Kisame were behind the tree, observing the whole scene, and a second later Diva joined them with the blind girl with her….

"Plan successful"

A mile away on the mountain…. An orange masked person uttered "IT hasn't  
>ended Itachi, it just started…"<p>

"Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections.…..

**Reviews are heartily admired.**


	4. Chapter 4 Deceptive Demanor

**So… how was the twist… I know Sasuke should have guessed … or at least give her a chance to speak… showing their love still requires time to strengthen… because it's hollow in each other goodness and likeness…. But for right now we need to concentrate on Itachi and Sakura and their new marriage.**

**Chapter 4**

**Deceptive demeanor**

_"Seeing does not always believe." "The eye sees only what the mind is prepared to comprehend." "You never know how they look behind your's eyes."_-Charlotte Bronte

Sasuke was quite and silent looking at the evening sky. Sasuke and Sakura often visited here… after the work…. It was Sakura's favorite place because of its beauty and calmness Sasuke usually liked was Sakura's company and a peaceful smile where he was out of all his stress and fear…

All, very one- was shocked in konha to know the pinkette they knew was a spy and worked under Itachi, and she was here to spy Sasuke and brake him. It was something that was unbelievable and unpredictable and no one wants to accept it, someone has lost her student, someone a good friend… someone the little tiny crush and likeness and someone… Love… Everyone knew Sasuke was Stressed and upset… but he was changed… the fear which was in him has lost forever…. He was the previous cold Sasuke… but who don't live to kill… but live for himself to prove the betrayed girl… of his strength… but still we all knew Sasuke life was empty…. And it was distressing his teammate and sensei as well… because they all have seen… I's darkness on him and after Sakura they don't want to lose him,

Blonde came and sit beside the silent broken teen whose eyes just gazed the glimmering ball of dawning fire.

Blonde tried to confront his old best friend "It's been 2 days… for how much time you'll be like this…"

….

"It's been 2 days you are like this….. How much time you'll be like this…."

She spoke with eternal politeness and concern "Ni- Chan… Ni-Chan please look at me… you are scaring me Ni-Chan" I looked at her, her voice was wet. There was the lament wetness in her eyes.

It had been 2 days I was agitated I was aimlessly looking at the sky… out of the window… I was depressingly Stagnant… I had forgotten I have a little sister who cares for me so much and my motionlessness was disturbing her.

I couldn't do anything but gave her a half-fake smile and embrace her in my arms for her wellness.

"Everything is fine… I'm with you… so stop crying… nothing will happen… no one will do anything to me or to you…Ok"

And she replied back with the same… It's been 2 days I haven't seen Itachi, 'I knew from starting he have no interest in me… He just want to separate me and Sasuke for his own greed… and Sasuke you said our love was eternal… you'll always be with me you live in my heart and can understand my stillness and quietness… you can read my eyes ne… then why couldn't you see the truth behind my tears… for once also you didn't believe me, what you saw you accept… didn't want to accept or see the realness of thing you are so naïve, and so our love and bond was… naïve and hollow… which was holding us due to each other's likeness, tenderness and aiding, we have never loved each other just liked each other… we both require time…. For each other and ourselves… to understand our feelings and others… maybe love mean bigger then fantasy…

"Love mean acceptance of other one and of you" I looked above to see the speaker and was shocked to see Itachi… I broke the embrace, and stood to meet him…

I was shocked to notice he has guessed what I was thinking… was it some jutsu…. Or was it-He

"I need to talk to you" Itachi spoke in his usual coldness… and he tilt his head to sign come out Millee is not involved in this.

I nodded and as I got to get up.

"Ni-Chan"

"Just wait here sweetie; I'm back in a minute." I patched her lovingly.

Millee was little afraid as she has also sensed Itachi's presence… and that was fearing her… for me… she was knowing each and every bit of story, and that's why she was afraid for me and herself.

I followed to him to the door and then stopped, 'the shield around the room' and before I could say, Itachi put some hand signs and something purple transparent waves visible that converged in his fingers.

I glanced at him questionly, I knew this jutsu, and I have read about this in one of the scrolls of tsunade-sama. But this jutsu was the secretive jutsu of kayami clan, so could he can do it with such intensity…

Itachi read my confusion and answer me with expressionlessly grace.

"I have fought with one of the member of kayami clan… Horoto Kayami…"

That was enough clues for me- he fought Horoto kayami, an Anbu of konha, he played the same shield jutsu which he eyed with his sharingan and copied it.

Without another comment or question I followed him in the corridor. Corridor was dark and dry, the only source of light was the candles lighted and hanged on the wall, and they were glowing with red light. Well there is no magic or suspiciousness in this; they were glowing red because of the use of red jasper stone.

There he stood, 1m apart from me. I was rather uncomfortable over there. My hands were folded rubbing my left arm and my eyes were founding the reaches of the ground waiting for him to speak.

"I want you to prepare Millee"

Word- Millee had gained my interest in the topic.

"Prepare Millee, for what?"

Itachi sigh and then look at me back…

"I hope you remember my first proposal…"

**Play back**

"_"So now we walk on the deal again" his voice showed cruel intentions, I don't know what to expect but one thing was very clear in my mind-_

_"There's no way I'm goanna marry you" I went on with rage._

_"And if I promise to return the sight of your little sister…..just the part of the deal"_

**Present video.**

My thoughts were refreshing with the deal he gave and I rejected it.

"Why?"

"Because I promise… you keep your part of the proposal and so here am I" there was a kind of politeness in his cold voice which I don't want to see, that was scaring me.

"No" his eyes flashed me with my disapproval.

"I don't believe you, what if you do to her, or try to kill her"

"If I wanted to kill her, she would be dead till now, she has completed her job in my plan, she had been here, as your weakness… and her work is done so I have no reason to kill her to keep her alive… I have to take nothing from her…"

I was quite and was just gazing him, his words didn't match him or his personality, _'I always thought him to be cold, and he is he is the biggest villain of my life, but villains are no like this they never complete promises or those which we never made or agreed villain just kill the host after use… he's not villain…'_

"You always want to return her sight, so she's independent and didn't feel helpless, she is destined to that only and she deserves that too…"

"But I checked her; it's medically not possible…"

"Legally…" I looked at him questionly. "It's not possible legally"

He pushed his hand inside his Akatsuki coat and brought up a scroll and forward it o me, without hesitation I accepted it; and looked at him for answers.

"Check this scroll, it has answer to all your questions, it is an illegal way, it was discovered by Masaya Uchiha to bring back the sight of mangekyo users…. But konha didn't accept the medical jutsu… and it had been blinded in the no-entry headquarters…."

"And you stole it" It wasn't a question but a statement.

"No, I was his assistant…."

"You know medics?"

"No, he was my uncle… I guided him with props…"

I opened the scroll to read the jutsu, it was nothing but giving simple static electric beam of very-very low intensity to give life to lifeless nerves… it is done by simple surgerical and focusing jutsu…. But what makes it illegal was the use of human sympathy hormone in the process of focusing…

"Prepare her, you have 6 hours…. And you are the only one who can make her accept this, first of all she's afraid of us…and this won't be still in the process… and we require her consciousness she'll believe you"

I took over a minute to think…. And then I gazed up at him "Ok, done, I'll prepare her, but- I will be there, the whole operation will in front of my eyes… and any of your gen jutsu won't work"

"I have no reason… and one more thing- it will be painful…"

And I stood there just gazing him

….

"Ni-Chan, are you saying the truth, I'll be able to see again" there was politeness and hope in her childish voice.

"Yes… you'll see- trees, flowers, mountains rainbow, colors- you like colors ne, you like drawing and coloring ne"

"Ni-Chan will it pain"

I didn't said even a word just ruffle her hairs

"So it's going to pain" there was the fear on her face- fear of pain fear of hurt, fear of a new world.

"Millee, just don't be afraid, you want to see, you want to see, don't you want to… and it won't take much time… ok, you are my girl and my sister is strong very strong…is it or not" I smiled and tried to comfort her.

She simply nodded in half acceptation and then suddenly she burst out in hopeful glow.

"Ni-Chan you will be there?"

"Always"

"Ni-Chan First thing I want o see with my new eyes is you, I want to see my sister"

I couldn't say anything and took her in an emotional and full of love embrace.

….

The room was dark, Itachi, Diva, Kisame and one more blue eye-tender looking like man was there and Millee. We all have green doctor mask on our face and full on operation dress.

Millee was laid calmly on the surgery bed, but still dilemma and confusion was on her face. I was there, my eyes were strict, before this I had gone through the scroll at least 20 times I check every corner, prepared notes… everything but I found no every limitations no side effect- nothing there was nothing but I can't believe Itachi and such blindly there was no way, I check the room, equipments justu, hand sign, everything, and I prepare cancelation jutsu around the room which will prevent every type of gen jutsu if Itachi tried but till now nothing happen. My eyes were on that doctor whom Itachi named Yuvraj, Diva, Kisame and Itachi all at the same time with my focus on the process and Millee also, she face was calm but she deceives herself under the sacredness. She held my hand tight; literally her nails were dug on my hand and were oozing blood from the cut.

"Give me the Injection" Yuvraj said to Itachi, which on that point beside the surgerical tool tray.

She handed the equipments and everything as per asked.

"Fill it with sympathy hormone" Yuvraj asked me.

He very well knew my identity as the doctor, and he asked my assistance in the surgery and obviously I was not going to say 'No' especially in such the delicate case-Millee.

I shook my hand out and Millee holds my dress and till that I took the purple color liquid in the test tube and pour it in the injection.  
>"Inject it on 5th optical nerve- Rhipanzimate- 25 degree angle"<p>

I wore the gloves, and without touching any other part of her open eyes inject the hormone. On other side Yuvraj induced chakra on same eye where I was working to minimize her control to the brain and reflex reactions to ease the pain….

"Now we'll prepare a temporary chakra boundation from optical nerves to iris… it work is only or the point for electrical shocks of 0.001 frequency" Yuvraj explained me another part of surgery.

"For that we require her total control on mind and nerves"

"You read the details, you know it was the painful part, it will take maximum 10 minutes…"

"I know" Yuvraj was telling me the complications of the most important part.

"Fine, let's start" I agreed to Yuvraj.

He removes his chakra from mind and nerves….

And Itachi prepared the chakra boundation.

My main concern was now, but he did it very carefully and truthfully and on the instance Millee start screaming in pain.

"Millee, stop- just stop, I'm her, sees, I'm here, look at me, look over here, nothing happen"

"Aah… Ni…Chan…aaahhh"

"Millee, Millee..."

This part goes on for whole 10 minutes…. Millee cried in pain and I comfort her.

Then after 10 minutes the pain was all disappeared yes I'll use disappear, vanish, invisible….

"Ni-Chan"

"Millee-"

"Operation successful" Yuvraj announced

And there were tears and joy in my eyes and immediately I remove my mask so Millee could see me.

"Millee, Millee just open your eyes, just open your eyes"

Millee did the same, she opened her eyes, as the operation just took place the blood was now also dripping from her velvet eyes, we also had to change the iris it had been totally destroyed but it all took in first part of the operation.

She looked at me and keeps starring, the moment was beautiful, indefinable unexplainable it look so good…. It's a dream…. It just memorable

She runs her little fingers on my face.

"Ni-Chan" she was low and polite, she look at me carefully, observing my each part.

I couldn't say anything just stood there dumb with a smile across my face and tears flowing down my cheeks.

And then she embraces me and I embrace her back.

I look above to see Itachi stood there with his mask out.

'_He is hiding something, there's something more I think I'll learn about him. He's not cruel, he doesn't have t do it, we never have the deal and he… he …. You are good Itachi. You didn't do it for proposal, nor because you were cruel to her but because you want to do it, then why you hid this face from the world. Actually you area truth or a lie….. Then why did you kill your clan, destroyed sasuke's life and separate us…' _

And then I broke the embrace to refocus myself on my angel.

"Sakura it's not good, she still require time, to strengthen her nerves, it's not good to give stress so it would be better if we first bandage her eyes to rest and to close the blood and she may be feeling weak, she require rest herself."

I just nodded, because whatever he said was absolutely right. I firmly kiss her head and allow Yuvraj to do rest of the work.

Then Itachi nodded to ask my attention, I simply bow y head and move to him.

"What is it?" I politely asked Itachi, my anger was temporarily had gone in his goodness.

"I'm goanna take away Millee's memory"

I eyed wide on his statement….

_"I guess when your heart gets broken you sort of start to see cracks in everything and we close our eyes to every beautiful thing._- Charlotte Bronte

**To Be Continued.**

**For all my readers who read but don't review, I leave you here with the suspense of Itachi's dialogue, but don't worry; I have a good idea this time. This was the essential chapter, because from now- Sakura's will see his goodness and his positive point. Let's wait for another chappie.**


	5. Chapter 5 Unwilling remedy

After a long holiday I'm back, guyz. So now the situation is that we are late, I need to work hard and give more time on it.

So here we begin….

"No one else can ever make your choices for you. Your choices are yours alone. They are as much a part of you as every breath you will take, every moment of your life." anonyms

**Chapter 5 **

**Unwilling remedy **

"I am goanna take Millee's memory"

I was shocked with Itachi's comment stared him stunningly, I wasn't expecting this, over here I can't expect the unexpected.

"WH-What do you mean" I was confused with my own words.

"What I meant is as clear as glass"

"You won't"

"It's important"

I know it was useless to argue with him so I ran to Millee, but I was stopped and I felt a Force on my right hand and I was pull back. I lost balance and fall on Itachi, but he was there to hold me, my fingers were coiled with his, and for a second; I don't why I was lost in his eyes, emeralds were deep in black opals, everything felt so motionless, it was like we have transported to another world. Sasuke and Itachi were so same, I was trying to find him; I don't know it was sharingan or me, but lately when my consciousness attacked me, I pushed him back and shift 2 steps back. I felt so uncomfortable; I tried to hide my gaze, _'Why they have to be so similar, why I can't make the difference, when I got so stupid, why this is making me weak'_

"Sakura" his voice was soft, polite and somewhat serious.

I remain quite for him to continue.

"And she knew everything, and I can't afford to leak it"

I didn't speak but all this was sinking me now, till now she have been my faith and hope, because of her only I have power to bare it and fight it, I was silent, patient, powerful because of her love after Sasuke, Konoha, everyone, I have faith she is with me to keep it, I can't let her go, what is happening this all is graving me now.

"But she is still a little girl, she can't bare it, she will lose herself, her confidence, and amnesia-state is no joke"

I was impatient, the thought of separating from Millee was eating me up and it was very apparent on my face and in my words…

"I hope you want her to move away from this suffocation to breathe back in Konoha?"

Still he wasn't convincing and we both knew this. This time he took a pause may be he was finding words.

"Sakura, don't you want her to live again, she'll take time but she'll be new individual, not every person got to have this choice. She goanna see everything…which is beautiful, she goanna live life…..which will be safe, bright and happy…"

I was quite, I want to argue him but what he was saying was absolutely correct. I was stopping him for my greed, for my love to her but It have never meant to hide someone for you, love always meant to sacrifice for others, and she don't deserve to be here, she deserve to be like other children playing in fields, smiling and laughing with them. I was looking at the marbled floor when I hear his voice.

"So…. I gave you an hour, with her"

I look above at him and something strokes me at the very moment.

"I didn't say yes"

He just smiled curtly "it's apparent"

'_Is he a mind reader or what or this one is also the co-incidence'_

Leaving myself to me he moved to Yuvraj, "Yuvraj, your work is complete, rest of the work, Diva will handle from here"

I turned back to see Diva, a seductive, maiden who can anytime glisten her eyes and make you feel you got her and at another moment she would have stabbed a kunai in your guts.

She cat-walked to Millee and concentrate chakra on her nerves to ease them and then gave her an anesthesia injection and drip her up glucose.

I was looking at her very carefully, thoughtfully but the thing which amazed me the most was-

"She is the medic-nin"

My mind reacted to the voice; it was sharp ninja-Kisame.

I don't know why, but it makes my mood off, and I acted negatively.

I don't know why, this wasn't same with Itachi, I was actually calm and normal with him, I haven't notice that but now if I see, my reactions were unusually positive…..

"Who, I meant under whom assistance?" I asked, because she was smooth, polite and soft, that was actually no common because most of the medic-nin due to the usage of coarse chakra they can't balance it and smoothen it up but she was like a skater, slippery but smooth at every point.

"Anna" I raised my eyebrow to an unknown name… "She was wife of orochimaru"

"Orochimaru was married?" and loud, to gain reactions from Itachi, Yuvraj and Diva…

It was spontaneous; I was abacked by the statement,

"Yes orochimaru was married" the voice came from other end of the room. It was undoubtedly Itachi.

With a smile Yuvraj exited and Itachi let his steps towards our conversation.

I was silent, I constantly gaze up at him, waiting for him to complete then he look down at me. Man, he is seriously so tall may be 6'3 or 6'4.

"Anna was the daughter of 4th hokage."

"4th have a daughter?"

I was answered by Kisame with a cunning smile while Itachi was still silent and quite.

"Anna was wife of orochimaru and daughter of 4th it's all to nerving, where is its beginning"

Then Diva intervened-

"When orochimaru was in Konoha and student of 4th at that time he met Anna and no wonder they got in love and then they got married." I never noticed when Diva was finished with Millee and was here within us. In this chat my mind was actually on Anna and I forget that I was to keep an eye on Diva which was working on Millee, how can be so dumb…..

"What does that mean?" the last statement was still a puzzle.

"Anna was never interested or comfortable with the fight, blood and war so she chose to be a medic so she can use her technique for a better cause other then killing." It was Itachi who detailed this out but then Diva carries his flow.

"Anna was special, she discovered Friar-life technique, and was interested in ancient art of heeling, thus orochimaru and Anna somewhere or other converge at same thinking but diverge as she want this for some social service and Orochimaru for his own greed."

Itachi then continued-"Then orochimaru left Konoha, and that was the interval of their love story, Anna was broken and prays for Orochimaru to come back on other side deeds of orochimaru was printed on national newspaper daily, Orochimaru was becoming threat for Konoha, their stolen technique was utilized in the wrong manner then 4th had to broke war and mission against him under the pressure of council, In that order orochimaru and 4th faced each other many times. This let it to worse; it also gave a new aim to orochimaru to destroy 4th and Konoha and on other side for his experiments he needs a medic who is expert in ancient art of healing."

"Anna," I spoke in a dull and a low voice.

Diva smiled and continued. "Who better than her can be, he kidnapped her, with two reason, 1st because of her medics and 2nd she was the daughter of 4th, what can be much a better way to broke a father,"

"She accepted his offer because she loved him?" I interrupted claiming my answers.

"She was never given a choice; if she would have she won't ever go against Konoha. I was small, my village was captured by sound and because of my mind controlling jutsu I was brought here, Anna taught me, she was my master."

Diva was silent like going through her memories-bad or good; it was difficult to say, no wonder she respect Anna. Then she continued-

"Anna sends much info of orochimaru and his plans to Konoha. She was good and truthful to her nation orochimaru was aware of that, he never intervene her. He has other plans for her. She was the inheritor of Cosava technique and he was inheritor of Snake wind technique and if these two techniques mix together, it will give rise to a power that can never end and can end anything as big as the village of Konoha in 2 seconds. He used her, she was pregnant and gave birth to a girl but because she don't be the part of Orochimaru experiment, just after her birth she send her away in Konoha, orochimaru never saw the child and before he can use her she killed herself"

Diva didn't say anything else, she was strict, her face didn't expose any emotions but her pause was enough say for me. She exited, just turned and left. No wonder a criminal can have a heart; Maybe Zabuza is not only the example. A teacher-student relationship is not a bond which is broken too easily

"Anna was like an angel but she has done one mistake and that is to love a demon" Itachi spoke, I look up at him, this type of dialogue and from him… didn't suit.

"Let's leave her here Kisame",

And Kisame exited as the clear indication he want to talk to me…..Alone.

"And Diva has given her the injection."

"You Said I have an hour" I was for contradicting him at the top of my voice.

"You don't require it, you had made your decision, and actually you required time for yourself, to accept it"

I look at him in awe; he was cent-per cent right. My eyes were filled with tears as I look up at him.

'_I know this, at the time I took this decision but still it come so unexpected, astonishing upsetting….'_

He was gazing me continuously, seeing me fighting with my emotions and I am a stupid, dumb, moron, expressing my feelings, exposing my weakness in front of a ENEMY,

"I'll leave her at Konoha gates."

"I'll be with you; I won't leave her alone with you"

"You still have an hour."

And then he exited…

XXX

"Those anyone else want to speak, any objection or favor for him or anyone else have its question" Tsunade's voice echoed in the hall.

All the 12 council members were seated around a big oval-table. The hall was rectangular and big and above the table was the big royal chandelier of diamond and gold. The windows were of Persian style covered by curtains, the door of the hall was of teak wood with gold plated. All councilors have the profile of Sasuke ahead of them on the table, and the glass of water at the left side of the profile.

"Yes I have" one of the councilors raised his voice "He has betrayed Konoha once, he was the part of orochimaru, just because of the change we can't trust him blindly, and what happen with him in the past month, we don't if he took the same path as of orochimaru and be a threat to us."

"I know what you are saying is correct, but you have any idea, after the uchiha mascot our forces and power had got to half, and you can see the statistics of Konoha condition after the battles and war, it had been totally or half-ly destroyed instead we won those battles and war and not only that Anbu has given the record of his behavior, and he is up to mark, we even have his electro-magnetic brain test and he has came upon that, he even have passed the psychology test" answered another councilor in his favor.

Tsunade's fingers were intervened under her chin; she was listening to them seriously and quietly.

"What is the reason behind joining the forces? In the time passed, he hasn't asked so, what happen in the past month have to take so?"

One of the councilors put up the question

"What he is joining forces just for revenge against his brother and Sakura?"

Tsunade answered "I think it's time to hear from Sasuke, at last he was the only one to give the application"

The room was silent and nodded in agreement, and then Tsunade eyed Shizune and nodded symbolizing her to bring Sasuke in, who was standing beside her with Tonton in hand. As she got Tsunade's order, she rushed to the door and asked the Anbu standing there to bring Sasuke in. and got to her position.

In a minute or two Sasuke came in, with strict, cold emotionless face and stood there silently with hands at the back.

Tsunade was quite observing him for a second or two and then she started.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you were a traitor, you had been suspended from your forces and all your jutsu which you have learned from orochimaru have been sealed when you surrendered to konoha. Then after 2 and a half years later why you asked for joining the ninja world again?"

"My life is mine; I didn't argue or object because of: SAKURA, but she cannot design my life, I am an uchiha, and I want to continue my traditions, my culture."

"If we even allow you, what is the guarantee you won't take the path you took when you were 13" Tsunade put up another question.

"That time what I did, I did for revenge, but this time I had to take nothing from him, I am not after his life or revenge for my family" Sasuke just answered and stood silently, it was like he knew what he was going to ask, and he have all the answers ready.

"What is the surety?"

"I have the chance to kill him and Sakura, but I didn't, what more you need"

The hall was whispering in gossips.

"Silence" Tsunade screamed, with her eyes straight.

"What if you tried to destroy Konoha?"

"I have no reason"

"Under the orders of orochimaru," Tsunade tried to clear all the points which were objected at the meeting.

"He is killed, by me, if I would have been still his prawn, I wouldn't kill him"

Then she closed her eyes for a sec. Then she adjusts her eyes to council.

"I want you write your decision on a blank sheet with reason without your name description anything, you all have half an hour" as she gave the order a whispering discussion started taking place b/w the councilors, they started going through the profile marking important points and started preparing the position paper.

Watching the uchiha standing straight, still upright, Tsunade decided to give him moments of relaxation.

"Sasuke for now you may go"

Sasuke bowed and silently exited the hall. As he exited, an over-excited blonde burst out.

"So tell me"

Sasuke took a second to calm him and before he could answer Kakashi with two other Anbu strike there in puff of smoke.

"What are you doing over here" 1st Anbu spoke.

"We have asked you not to come over here" 2nd Anbu intervened.

And both of them seizing of one of his arms

"Let me go" Naruto tried to struggle from their hold.

"I think from here, I'll take charge" Kakashi interrupted asking Anbu to let him go.

And as they got the orders they leave him and exited in puff of smoke.

"Thank you sensei" Naruto thanked Kakashi and take a sigh of relief.

Kakashi just nodded his head knowing it's useless to explain him.

"What happen inside" Naruto asked again.

"I think we should find a better place to talk" Sasuke answered seriously seeing his idiotic friend face.

And at the very moment Naruto's stomach growled "what about Ichiraku" with a grin on the embarrass face.

"As hopeless as ever" Sasuke spoke and let his footsteps from there.

"Hey wait I am coming" Naruto screamed from behind and ran to catch him.

Kakashi watch them silently with his hands in pocket.

'_why this team can never be completed, first Sasuke have gone and when he returned he wasn't himself and when we truly got him, we lost Sakura, may be Team 7 destiny was this only, still it's hard to believe Sakura was the spy, can it be possible Sasuke was misunderstood, maybe it was Itachi's plan, huff there are so many _**maybe**_ but answer is that what we have in front of us.'_

XXX

"So now will you tell" Naruto asked gulping the ramen in his mouth.

Naruto was seated on extreme left, Kakashi on extreme right and b/w them was Sasuke with 1-1 bowls of ramen in front of them in Ichiraku, with a fat chef having a bright smile who was cutting vegetable.

"Decision is in more 15 minutes" Sasuke Said.

"What are your expectations" Kakashi asked.

"It was difficult to say"

"Hey" a familiar voice interrupted from behind. All of them look behind to see a smiling figure.

"Hi Sai" Kakashi responded.

While Naruto just rose one hand while Sasuke was silent.

"Sasuke what about the decision" Sai asked.

"It's in more 10 minutes"

"Well I was saying-" Sai was trying to put up Sakura but before he could-

"I think I should go now" as he completed his bowl and kept the yen on the table.

And without any hi-bye he exited.

Naruto, Sai and Kakashi silently saw him go.

Naruto eyed him

"What, I was trying to share his pain, written in this book" as he bring up the book on human behavior from his pocket.

Kakashi just smiled "you still need to learn a lot" as he woke up and kept his yen beside his empty bowl."And Naruto you are coming with me, this time I can't afford to let you escape in the hall" as he snatch him from collar and he misbalanced and was pulled by Kakashi and his yen just float over the table.

"And they say, there is the problem with me" Sai noted.

XXX

I ruffled her hair; she was laid unconscious, silently sleeping in her sleep. A white bandage covered her eyes. And there were tears in my eyes.

"In such a short time you have been too close to me",

I sobbed speaking to an unconscious girl.

"My mother died in a battle against iron country and my father was on a mission but he never returned and after that she had been mine family," I sobbed more

"But because of my greed I cannot let your life in dark, because of me you already have too much now I can't let you go through more." I hold her hand for strength, she usually does this when she was afraid and now I am, for losing her.

"You know you are so brave, for me without any complaints you went through every pain. For you, for others I may have done wrong by erasing your memory but what I have done I have done for good, I have seen people letting to dark after losing their family, friends etc… Gaara, orochimaru, Sasuke….. I want you to forget your past start a new life with new vision."

I couldn't say more and brake at the moment and cried; my tear drops fall on her face, which I firmly erase. I tried to control myself; I remove my tears and smiled, smiled for her new life….

And sung the song which my father used to sing for me I have sung that for Millee, a lot of time and she liked it a lot, last-last time for her.

(A/N the song is in Hindi its English translation is in the bracket)

Mere Ghar aayi

(She came to my house,)

Mere Ghar aayi ek nanhee pari ek nanhee pari

(A little fairy came to my house,)

Chaandanee ke haseen rath pe sawaar

(Mounted on a beautiful chariot of moonlight,)

Mere Ghar aayi

(She came to my house,)

Mere Ghar aayi ek nanhee pari ek nanhee pari

(A little fairy came to my house.)

Uski baaton mein shahad jaisii mithaas

(There was sweetness like honey in her words)

Uski saason mein itar ki mahakaas

(And the scent of perfume on her breath,)

Honth jaise ke bhige-bhige gulab

(Her lips were like wet, wet roses)

Gaal jaise ke bahake-bahake anaar

(Her cheeks were like ripe pomegranates.)

Mere Ghar aayi

(She came to my house,)

Mere Ghar aayi ek nanhee pari ek nanhee pari

(A little fairy came to my house.)

Uske aane se mere aangan mein

(From her arrival, in my courtyard,)

Khil uthhe phuul gunagunaayee bahaar

(Flowers blossomed and spring sang.)

Dekh kar usko ji nahin bharataa

(Having seen her, I cannot have my fill of her)

Chaahe dekhoo use hazaaron baar...

(Even if I see her a thousand times,)

Mere Ghar aayi

(She came to my house,)

Mere Ghar aayi ek nanhee pari ek nanhee pari

(A little fairy came to my house.)

Main ne poochhaa use ki kaun hai tu

(I asked her, "Who are you?")

Hanske boli ki main huun tera pyaar

(With a laugh, she Said, "I am your love.)

Main tere dil mein thi humeshaa se

(I have lived in your heart since forever,)

Ghar mein aayi huun aaj pahalee baar

(But this is the first time I've come to your house.")

Mere Ghar aayi

(She came to my house,)

Mere Ghar aayi ek nanhee pari ek nanhee pari

(A little fairy came to my house,)

Chaandanee ke haseen rath pe sawaar

(Mounted on a beautiful chariot of moonlight,)

Mere Ghar aayi

(She came to my house,)

Mere Ghar aayi ek nanhee pari

(A little fairy came to my house,)

Ek nanhee pari...

(A little fairy...)

I myself was lost in the song; I have very beautiful memories with this song, with my parents, my childhood and with Millee…

The door opened giving the way for light to escape in the room, allowing a tall shadow of a person on the floor, I looked back to see a very similar figure… Expectedly Itachi…

"We need to go…."

I just nodded…. I was in no condition to talk.

He came forward to us, he glanced at me DOWN, and I didn't realize I was on my knees. I got up and meet his eyes again; my eyes were wet, with tears, pain sorrow, memory, regret and hopeful.

He looks at the little girl who was unconsciously laid. He picked her up softly and hanged her on the back and then looks back at me….

"Let's go then"

XXX

"We had our decision" announced Tsunade.

The hall was silent. Sasuke was confident. Tsunade have all the position paper in her hand. Shizune was smiling and Tonton was also cheerful. Sasuke got the clear indication that decision was in his favor but still he was strict, upright and exposing none of his emotions.

"But before proceeding, I have a query to enquire." Tsunade's brow tightens.

There was a kind of innuendo in the hall; there were whispers on this abruptly anticipating out of the blue question. Sasuke confidence got agnostic even Shizune's cold sweat broke.

"So tell me Sasuke, do you have the will of fire for Konoha?"

"No." Sasuke voice echoed in the hall. "I am doing this for forgetting what Sakura had made me, what she and Itachi did and to fulfill my duties as an uchiha"

Tsunade sigh "As expected" and then he raised her eyes "Can you give the surety of your loyalty towards Konoha"

"Yes, if I would be asked to give my life for konoha, I won't step back, and this time I won't go back on my words."

A smile came across her face.

"Sasuke come and take your ninja badge and your papers and license and welcome to ninja world, forces of konoha"

"YES"

A scream came from outside the door and without much suspense it would be undoubtedly, certainly, most likely, surely, assuredly, in the blue, undeniably, unmistakably, unquestionably indubitably- NARUTO.

"Idiot" Sasuke Said under his breadth and a cunning smile came across his face

XXX

Sun was shining bright, breeze was cool, and the forest was green, beautiful and dense. Squirrels, birds, deer, bears, giraffe, armadillo, monkey, sloth, snail, frog, snake, bugs, koala, binturong, caiman, capybara (rabbit) also were dazzling in the spring.

We are heading towards konoha, jumping from tree; konoha is just 5 hours 7minutes north away and till now we had just covered 2hours 35 minutes north ONLY.

Itachi is still 5 trees ahead, with Millee who seemed to sleep very cool off. Itachi suddenly stopped on branch of a big oak tree (Quercus Acuta). I catch him up.

"What is it, why you stopped?" I ask him.

He put Millee on the branch, his actions were questionable. And I was still having agnostic expression on my face.

"She is warm," Itachi responded "I think its hyperthermia".

"Let me check", I Said little concerning. His eyes were sharp on me "umm... umm… I need little space; I mean for check up, you need to go"

And without other word he led his steps to branch of adjacent tree-Sakura tree and he stopped there for second

"Don't even try to escape, it will be useless" and then he skipped tree-to-tree and soon he was out of my eye and even his chakra signature get lessen.

'_So things are getting according to plan, pills are working, so now before he comes back, I need to rush.'_

Then I shift my eyes to surrounding, to see my plot

'_Working….. But I have a little problem here, 1__st__ he has sharingan and 2__nd__ I need to create 2 shadow clone of me and Millee maintain my chakra illustrating I just created one.' _

I take a deep breath, and then took some chakra pills which I stolen from Yuvraj bag.

Past forward

"_Give me the scissors" Yuvraj said as he maintains a certain chakra on Millee's eye. _

_I moved to the tray, where scissors were kept and on the side his bag, keeping my back towards them; with one of my hand I acted of sanitizing scissor and with another I opened his bag took his iron case, heck out some pills and stolen some of them which would be beneficial in my escape. Kept the iron case in bag, closed it a kept in position and put the pills in my pocket._

"_Here is your scissor" Yuvraj took the scissor. _

_Itachi looked at me in pessimism for a second but didn't react and I took a sigh of relief._

_Present focus footing_

I make some hand sign created my and Millee two shadow clone and disappeared in puff of smoke.

XXX

Itachi stood there, leaning his bulky body on the oak tree with folded arms almost 5 minutes away with closed eyes focusing on the chakra signature of Sakura and Millee.

And abruptly he opened his eyes….

'_You shouldn't have done this Sakura'_

And he escaped in puff of smoke.

XXX

_To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world and sometimes for that person you have to build a new world without you for his good" –Brandi Snyder_

**So this I end. I knew I took too long and I also took a long break but I actually need it so I can give you the best….**

**Love all my readers who read but don't review**


	6. Chapter 6 Shattering f hopes

**I'm back, after a short recess. First of all thanks to the first reviewer …. Now this chappie is only filler… not much Ita-Saku… so if u guys have actually bad ideas on this, then I won't actually mind, because after this you won't complain… trail of events which embrace the distance between Itachi and Sakura but for now we should just leave future alive and concentrate on the current chapter.**

**So please read and review…. 3 3 3**

_"A certain recluse, I know not who, once said that no bonds attached him to this life, and the only thing he would regret leaving was the sky._  
><em>Kenko Yoshida"<em>

**Chapter 6**

**Shattering of hopes**

"Huff, huff" I breathe briskly as I ran with Millee at my back in the dense emeralds.

I ran, ran, ran, ran, and ran as the giant trees rushes in opposite direction.

"Huff" I stopped for the sec and kept Millee down and leaned against the tree seeking for breathes.

As a drop of water fall on my head, I looked above at the sky as two more drops fall on my forehead and on my nose.

'_It's soon going to rain'_ the sky was crowded by black clouds and drizzling was sulkily increasing and then a roar of endless sky.

'_Excellent, now he won't able to catch our trail. But I need to find a shed for me and Millee she is still unconscious.'_ And with that a sparkle reflects in my eyes and without another minute I took on Millee and ran getting invisible in the dense garden of emeralds.

XXX

'_At last, we got a shed, as soon as rain will stop' _As I look around the den (dome) and ruffles mine hair from the rain drops _'I and Millee will rush to Suna, and that's obvious Itachi won't ever get it, he'll take the root to konoha finding me, Excellent!'_

I plucked on the dry vine from the wall and throw it on ground and I took two dry pebbles and rub hard till a spark came and she lit fire with it, then I positioned Millee near it, I ruffle her hair and kissed her forehead

"My apple" I smiles at her.

But mine smiles fade as I heard some horseman ride hard, they were near them.

I awaked and moved towards the entrance of the cave. It was still drizzling. The sound got louder and louder. From nowhere I could see some horseman coming toward us, I got alert.

They reached us, the horses stopped, horseman drive down, sorry! I said Horseman, they were gang, robbers, criminals, slinky slimy looks, it was like I was watching cartoon movie, they all have a sword or two at the back, the head come first, fat and as he smile I could see his one gold teeth

"Hey, you girl what are you doing here" his voice carried an unknown terror. His voice has shirked me out.

They look like cartoon characters, but it's not, it's a real life and no hero is going to come and save me all are villain here, including Itachi. Good why I always get myself to such life taking situations. Jokes apart, I need to think something because my chakra is almost exhausted, side effect of pills, they give you chakra when you require but after that you are helpless they ate your chakra and ATP molecules.

"I … I was… lost… I … came…h-here …. F…for…. S-h-shed"

I stutter, hinata's influence. Sweat dropped against my brows.

He looks me from up to down, I knew this type of gaze, it was awkward and uncomfortable and then his eyes shift's to Millee,

"And she" he was constantly looking at her.

"M... My Sister"

"Kaaliya, we were requiring a woman to sold in slavery market, get this lady in that batch." Head of the gang speak to one of the criminal.

'_Sold, slavery, where I get myself to' _

A man came near to me and that would be most probably Kaliya.

"And what about that little girl" Kaliya asked the head.

"She is no use to us, kill her"

His words have already shrieked me out, chill ran down my spine and there is no way they could reach me or her.

Kaliya put his hand on my shoulder, I clutch his hand reverse my body and kick him in his stomach and he flew a distance but regained his balance.

I shifted my gaze from Kaliya to the leader who was still on the horse…

"A shinobi…. I see…" leader mutter under his breath, with his gaze statically fixed on me.

"Try anything and you all are dead…. Lets finish this as peaceful as possible" my voice was emotionless and strict.

I am a shinobi and in my career I have found myself in this type of situations many times and know how to handle them but it was clear that I wasn't out of this without fight and fight in my condition means…. clear cut defeat but I see... I have no way….

XXX

I jumped to the branch of the oak tree. I could see Millee laid down and Sakura checking on her.

"Sakura" I said in my cold emotionless tone taking a branch forward

"oh... Itachi" lifting her emerald eyes to me "she's fine…... she just-"

"You are an idiot" and I threw 2 kunai at her and Millee and they disappeared in puff of smoke…

"Sakura…. You started it and now it's my time to end this" my voice was cold and full of agony.

And then I vanished into many crows which flew in all directions.

XXX

And another kick smacked in his stomach, I raised my fist to punch the 3rd attacker… and then I dodge the 4th, I swigs in air and attacked the 2nd… this was getting nowhere, they are many… they are just TOO may… I can't fight them all alone like this…

And that fight continued for over 10-12 minutes more when I grabbed the kunai from Kaliya and attacked them. I was wounded badly… I was almost exhausted and just goanna fall in utter most 2 seconds…

A punch came to me and I clash a distance back, and before I can balance myself… Kaliya jumped at me and stab the kunai in my thigh….

"AAAAAHHHHHH" my scream roared with the sound of thunder…..

XXX

It started raining heavily, as I jumped from tree to tree catching their smell, it was almost invisible, but this ALMOST was enough for me.

'_She is up to something, she is hokage's apprentice she won't walk such a simple trick in which I could get hold off so easily, I am almost there'_

And then mine eyes land on the pink hair women with a little brunette hanging on her back, blissfully skipping from tree to tree to save her life.

He suddenly vanished into many crows, and flew towards her…

XXX

i ran with full throttle to save my life, i could sense him, hi presence am in grave danger.

'I need to take her as far as I could…' and before I could judge anything else, many crows converge to form Itachi.

My breadth got stuck in my throat; I felt the chill down my spine.

"IT… TAC... HI" it was hard to form words.

He has it's sharingan on and that was more scary.

"Clone… hn" and then I felt a bit of pain when he lifted his eyes on me.

"TSUKAMI" and then I lost in his mangekyo.

XXX

"Leave me… I gona kill you, just leave me" as that Kaliya was tying me. That rope... it was so rough, my hands were aching at back…

"Cover her mouth also, she talk too much" leader ordered.

"YES master" Kaliya responded as he snuggle the mash of paper in my mouth and tape it over.

My eyes shift to my thighs that were bleeding unstopping-ly and was paining like hell, and Millee, for now they didn't touch, they didn't move her from her place… but for how much time?

'_And this Kaliya… maybe no one else but for sure, he goanna seriously die from my hands'_

I looked with kolaveeri (killing rage) towards him.

"Glares can't kill women, its useless" leader spoke from behind.

I struggle in the rope and from that paper ball in my mouth… but it was useless.

I was feeling helpless... after the training from so many years… I reached here, from where I started… helplessness.

"Till the rain ends, we will remain here, and after that we'll move" leader ordered his gang as they were shedding their horses from rain.

As Kaliya step forward and asked the leader "what about this girl" he pointed towards Millee.

My sweat dropped, as my gaze were fixed on them, right now, I was in no state of repulsing, for now I can just hope.

"I have already ordered you to kill her, and now distractions are over so you can complete your work" the leader gaze was fixed on me.

My eyes wide, I struggle even harder, but it was useless, Kaliya raised his sword and was sulkily moving towards her, I tried to struggle even harder…. He reached on top of her and positioned his sword to kill her

'_I am sorry Millee; It was because of me and my stupid-ness' _I closed my eyes; I can't see this and tears shed down.

"Leave her" my eyes opened at the voice of Itachi.

I looked above to see sharingan man.

"Itachi -Sama" leader spoke in fear "we w-were n-not k-knowing, t-they w-were with y-you… sorry Sama, pl-please excuse u-us"

"Leave this place, now" Itachi ordered his voice was apathy and just comically they rode back on their horses there was a rush, within seconds they all just disappeared... yes literally _'disappeared'_ that's the best word... i came upon.

I was relieved... Millee was safe. The whole incidence was over.

Itachi step towards me, and sunken to my level, remove the tape from my mouth, and move back to my hands to untie them, his touch was cold and wet…, he was untying me and I was looking at him, patiently, he has something in his eyes, I was just caught, it was like magic or maybe he was just too similar to Sasuke…

He looked above to me catching my eyes… and then emeralds lost in the garnet, I don't know for how much time I was gawking him without contemplate.

He cuffed, disturbing my gaze, I stole my gaze to another direction. He was just too close to me, I wasn't liking this, I was feeling myself little guilty, guilty for betraying Sasuke, I just I don't know what happen a second before, I misunderstood him….human…. .

I shift my gaze back to him, he was looking at me impulsively maybe trying to understand, my reactions.

"Your Leg" he spoke, emotionless with his gaze constant on the kunai still dug in my leg.

My eyes shift to the wound on my thighs which were bleeding immensely and the pain returned and seeing that dug kunai, it worsen. I was wearing a black frock to my mid thigh's thanks to Diva; its ends were sunken in blood. His hands reached the kunai.

He grip on it, was pressurizing my wound and pain get… worsen… and in a single strike he plucked it out…

"AAAHHH" I shouted.

"I am a human, its pains" but obvious why he would care, he never realizes the meaning of pain, he can't ever.

He didn't say anything just gaze me.

"You are left with very little chakra to heal..."

"What an observation" I replied sarcastically with scorns in my voice.

"You are a doctor, ne…?"

"So..?"

He raised his eyebrow. He reaches his inner pocket of coat to revel a small bag; he opens it to reveal bandage, antiseptics, clotter, some pills and other medicals... and simply forward it to me.

And stood up and move to Millee.

"Thank you" I said as I bandage my wound, he just eye me, but didn't spoke a word.

And then stood and moved to him handed him his small pouch of medics.

Then something strokes me.

"How do you reach here" I asked him.

"I searched the mind of your clone"

Obvious it was with his mangekyo power tsukami. And then he continued.

"I think the zenon pills which you gave her will prevent her from outside cold"

My eyes wide, and then he gazes me with a smirk. I could do nothing just stood still.

"What you think, I am blind, I saw you taking the pills at the time of operation and then I took the info from Yuvraj"

Past forward

"Yuvraj, you have some yellow pills, what are those for?" I asked seriously.

"Ummm…. Itachi…" firstly he was astounded at my question. Then he checks his bag, and brings out some of them "these are you talking about?"

I nodded; he looked me for a moment in amaze then answered

"these are zenon pills, it brings your body heat towards the surface, it' usually use to keep your body warm, it is extensively used in snow and rain country... and many medic shinobi use them during missions"

My gaze was still… "Yuvraj can I get these"

Yuvraj raise his brow.

"Nothing I just need them during mission"

And he smiled and gave me those.

'_Now it's time to see what you plan'_ as I observe carefully one of the pills between my thumb and finger.

Present forward

"You knew this from starting" I asked with my voice even

He smirked and I got my answer as YES

"Then why you let us escape"

"I just want to see how bad much planner is you? And you know what – you are even worse"

His words were affronting but true…. '_I would get Millee killed and put myself don't know in which problem and I know how much I don't want to accept but he was the one who save us, and is the one who s giving her new life and I was just going to spoil everything.'_

I know he can see the regret on my face. I took a deep sigh, reliving myself from the unrealistic event just happened now, and look above to see Itachi stood just on my head and he brought his fist in front of me to reveal –zenon pills.

I gave him unsettling look.

"We are leaving now" and handed those pills to me.

He moved over to Millee; removed his jacket. he was wearing a mesh black op and black jeans... what's with the black- fashion in Akatsuki... DIVA, Itachi and I was also forced to wear black... and then he hung cream color bag across his chest. He pulled that Akatsuki over-coat over the unconscious girl and pick her up softly and took his steps in the rain. I swallow the pill and ran to cover him, my leg was still hurting, my chakra was low enough to just keep me alive and travel in this rain… I don't know he is in what hurry, but I hope this journey end soon. I just want Millee safe away from us… in sunshine… so I think it worth mine sacrifice also… at last she is mine sister, I promised her to give life but it's Itachi who is showering her with sun… and it was me who said will follow him, mans without complain just follow, and with determination in my eye, I increased my speed to reach him.

XXX

Knock

Knock.

"Come in"

Tsunade ordered as the door opened to reveal Sasuke, Naruto and Sai.

Tsunade look above placing her tangled finger below her chin and positioning her elbows on table.

"So you are here"

New team 7 entered the room.

"Good morning Baa-Chan" this was obviously Naruto

"Good morning Tsunade -Sama" Sai greeted with a polite fake mile and Sasuke simply bowed as the mark of respect.

"Good morning team" Gazing all three member. Naruto smile through his wiz-cuss face, Sai was smiling which reached his eyes and Naruto gaze was stoic and fixed on her…. "So, team you just have to retrieve the scroll from the Ku-Kage kamikaze, the lord of kamikaze clan from the Mysore, the south most village of leaf country."

"Baa-Chan, you just have this for us, you should give us at least A-rank mission"

Tsunade take a deep breath and tried to explain the same thing which she have been trying to explain him since 7 years.

"Naruto, every mission has its importance and now Sasuke in your team, we need to see your team work, and I think this is important for you also…"

Naruto couldn't do anything but smile at this, obviously it was important, Naruto always wanted this, he and team -7 together, and after the betray of Sakura, this is the maximum sunshine he want to seek.

"You all just 5 hours, I want it maximum by 10:30 tonight, so you have to go in this rain."

"Hn" Sasuke replied….

XXX

"We are here," Itachi spoke in his emotionless voice, as we both can see the konoha gates.

It's night, I look above to see it's raining still heavily, it had hours raining continuously, clouds still have embraced the sky, and these tiny droplets serve the messages of sky to the grass, don't know what love they are sharing but felt so contentious and relieved and this love brought a beautiful smile on my cheeks which have been missing from a week.

Cuff

Cuff

It drifted my attention towards him; I waited for him to speak.

"Here's the plan" I ruffle my hands through her wet hairs as I listen to him.

"Umm… you are here, I'll keep her 300m from the gates, they'll come there recognizing my scent, and over there they will found her."

"No" I came on sharp. He just simply raises his brow.

"it's raining so heavily, and what if before checking you, he ran to Tsunade, her life can be in danger and before that I'll check her, then only we'll leave"

He was eying me constantly.

"We'll leave her inside the city, somewhere dry and warm, where she'll be under constant charge"

He release a breath

"We'll leave her in Sasuke's home"

Word Sasuke gave me a new hope; maybe this time if I met him, I can explain him the Truth and this time I can even protect Millee, Diva and Kisame are not here to interrupt.

"Fine"

XXX

"So at last you all have completed this task on time" Tsunade praised 3 great shinobi present in front of her.

"What you except Baa-Chan in such a naïve mission" Naruto can't miss to over-react to Tsunade's comment ever.

Tsunade took a sigh, "fine, so that's enough for today, Naruto you go to hospital and get yourself checked" seeing his wound….. "You can't keep yourself in one-piece even for such a NAÏVE MISSION"

"How would I know, academy children were learning to set traps" Naruto almost exhaled out.

"And you said, you want to be Hokage," It was Sai…

Naruto in anger and embarrassment turns his neck in different direction.

"So, if you are ended with this… for a whole week, you all will help in petty task and mission in this village only"

"What", Naruto screamed out, literally.

"Naruto, council is still eying Sasuke, he has got his shinobi batch but doesn't mean council has approved him, and this petty mission will only grant him total freedom."

"I got it" it was Sasuke… calm and cool.

"So for now, you are heading to hospital with Naruto"

"Yahh" Naruto obvious…. In his getting bore and embarrassed tone…

XXX

We were in Sasuke's house, I glanced over to Sakura, her face show an emotion of restlessness, her eyes were finding something, maybe someone…

I kept softly Millee on the couch, and took mine Akatsuki coat, she was wet, obvious, we all were.

"Sakura", I call out, attaining her attention. "Sasuke is not her; obviously you have noted that..." I saw the tint of hopelessness, shattering of the brightness which I felt almost 15 minutes before.

"You have 10 minutes... let her up, in the bed room change her dress and check whatever you want to... just 10 minutes…"

She was looking at me patiently without any words… this time she wasn't up to anything... it was written on her face. She was in turmoil, turmoil of accepting her new life….

She wants someone to talk to... someone who can hear her out… but she didn't say anything just nodded.

She picked Millee on her shoulder and silently moves up stairs…

I heard the closing of door… _'I need not to be careful… sometimes it felt so good to be careless….'_

And I simply close my eyes…..

XXX

My eyes are damp,

'_It's the last time I think I am meeting you, I am sorry Millee, I am sorry for everything, for every pain and suffering you had to undergo because of me'_

I put her politely on the bed, she is wet, she is so wet, she would have been cold… but those pills are protecting her, still.

I silently unbuttoned her, and focus my chakra which is replenished only a little on my right hand which glowed green with circulating healing chakra in my fist. I move my hand over her body, to see any injury or something… but she was un-injured… without a scratch… then I shifted to her eyes... They were absolutely fine... showing no side effects… everything was fine… she was fit and healthy… just like normal kid, who was sleeping… yes she will be like normal kid… I hope I could see her play and draw... Grow like normal kid… but I think I was just asking for too- much… yes I was asking for just too much…

I shifted myself to Sasuke's cupboard and I saw something unexpected… Konoha shinobi batch…

'_So he is now backing on track to be a shinobi'_ A smile passed my face and with it another thought escape my mind…

'_He is in dark, again'_

I kept gazing that batch… it was round of brass with konoha symbol embedded in gold … we got it when we pass genin exam. I kept it properly and bring out a clean pressed white shirt which has an uchiha symbol at the back... I reach her and dress her up… his shirt was reaching her o her toes… Sasuke has also gone tall…

I just simply sit near her…move my hand over her hair… I just have little time with her… because soon Itachi will come and we have to leave… just my last moments with her… and tear drop down my cheeks.

"Everything will be fine... when you'll wake you will be in disorder, in fear… but at your side you'll see a man… who will care you, who will be you're, who will be your family….."

And the tear drop to my hands….

"Sasuke… he's your family, who will keep you safe, warm and happy and you, also have to be his sunshine… you'll be his angel… for me please…"

Another drop sunk down to my hand.

"I promise him, I'll let him out of the dark, and I was the one after giving him the sun… blinded him in the dark….. But I know you can make him again… because it's impossible to hate you…. Just take care of him…." And another tear drop to my hands….

And door flew open with a harsh sound.

XXX

When I reach he room, she was crying, tears were framing their path down her check and finally fall on her hands. Tear drops on her hands were sparkling with the reflection of light.

She turned to me stunned, and was feeling little uncomfortable and embarrassed, may be thinking I interrupted her only moment with Millee… and this place… no doubt was bringing her old memories…. Back… this place was making her feel cozy and at the same time helpless and vulnerable….. Her every emotions are visible on her face… she is readable… it was rather ironic or a shinobi… revealing emotions to her enemy like this or rather I think she accepted me enemy.

Seeing me she hurriedly lifts her hand to her eyes and removes her tears…. She doesn't want to show me… or she was just trying… and failed…..

I rush to her, opened the blanket and cover Millee and then turned to her she was little- disturbed by my out of the blue appearance…

"We need to leave" I was stoic…

"What" she look back at Millee... "But"

Her voice was still low and showed fear, Show her every emotion; She doesn't want to leave...

"Just few second more, please" she almost pleaded.

I showed the finger on the mouth and ask to be quiet and fingered the window to listen… she follow me well…

"_It was nothing… I told you, dobe" it was Naruto too loud…. He was probably still a street away…_

It was very clear... We need to go, now….

"I think I grant you more time, if you haven't wasted in running away… so regret now, we'll leave now"

She didn't say anything… Her head was bowed… hiding her silent tears… she just nodded…

"Good" I was still calm and cold.

"Fine…" she looks above to reveal her eyes hard…

'_She is planning something…..'_

And then she opened her mouth to escape a harsh voice…

'_She goanna shout….' _

Hurriedly I cover my hand on her mouth… "Don't even try" I said cold and hard….

Then I exposed my hidden chakra and escaped in form of number of crows…. And exited through window…

And the main door harsh opened… voice of it reached… may be noise... But he has sliced hard… he maybe has broken it, he has sensed my chakra… But now it's useless… my work is complete….

XXX

Front door brokered with my kick…

'_They have been here…. I can sense them… Itachi, Sakura… and wait Millee?'_

'Wait… they are upstairs'

I turned to Naruto, he follow it as well.

We both run upstairs and sliced the door…

"Millee…."

"_You cannot find peace by avoiding life."__  
><em>_―__Virginia Woolf_

**This is it, I hope you all love it… if you all can bring time to read it… then please take a little time to review it. Please read n review…**

**Love my readers… 3 3 3… **


	7. Chapter 7 Reckless emotions

**So I am back and very excited to show up my new idea… well I wasn't going to include something bold like today's one so earlier... but experiments not always fail… and thanks for the review….**

**With all my hearts, R n R… 3 3 3 ….**

"You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel."

-anonymous

****

**Chapter 7**

**Reckless Emotions**

It was still raining….

Black crows had been encircling us, and miraculously we bob up a mountain, almost 10 km away from Konoha.

We were just so close, I was almost touching him; my eyes were in his; deep in his dark opals, lost… His arms were around my waist… positioning me near for teleportation jutsu… and my hands were on his chest… his shirt was wet and translucent... I could almost feel his strongly build abs... How can a man be so sexy…?

Crows which were encircling us… vanished in the puff of smoke… This disturbance created my attention -'WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING?'

I applied pressure on my hands and pushed him away….

He himself took his steps back…. We were having almost 1m between us… if it was up to me… I would like to keep miles away ….

"You…" I almost screamed on him and this was not because he touched me or he was close to me… because I want a minute with her…. I was having some plans... I want them accomplished… I want to tell the truth to… Sasuke…

"I, what?" he raised his brow…

I look up at him in agony… I crossed my arms and shift my gaze to different direction... without replying him back.

"These looks won't work" he gave a cold comment...

I replied with a smirk

"What were you thinking; I was here to return you to your lover"

This time I raised my eyes to him… I was going to contradict him may be abuse him but he continued.

"My deal ends with let Millee in a safe place… and now without even a single word you'll follow me… lets go."

Then he lets his feet towards the dark forest in this never ending rain…

I couldn't say anything… I was feeling like a loser, I can't believe I was so close and yet again so far… He laid golden chance in the plate and I have lost it… again over these years also the reason of my failure is my emotions.

I looked at Konoha; it was adorned in lights, and was just incomparably beautiful. Everything was dark; the only source of light was the light from houses, mixed with the musical notes of rain as it embraces the ground.

Here under my feet, was the place where team 7 has done their first mission, to catch a cat- It was dark and we were late, and then our eyes landed on Konoha, after all these years it's still the same… So beautiful so precious….

'_Good bye Konoha' _I was having nothing to say more…

I laid my eyes on Itachi who was walking away, it was dark… I could only make out his physical shape with his coat which was flowing and slanted drops gapped my view it was getting even blurry as the wetness formed in my eyes… I just stood in rain gazing him walk, it was like my life was flowing away and I wasn't doing anything or can't do anything to stop… and a tear flows down my chin…

'_May be this is the end'_

XXX

'_It's not the end Sakura, it's the start' _

As I let myself forward. I felt her still form and knew very well where her mind was leading her.

I stopped, keeping my eyes still on those trees, and give out my voice…

"Will you come yourself or I need to force you for that."

She didn't say anything just removes her tears and let her steps to me.

She was just two or three steps back… sobbing, silently in her grief.

'_It would be the last time she is here, she should be given her own time, and she has that time- her whole life'_

XXX

"What exactly happen?" Tsunade voice sounded serious.

"We felt a certain exhaust of chakra when we walked towards the apartment, we have recognized it, and as we thrash inside the door, the chakra vanish… they have teleported. I felt someone presence upstairs and I reach there, I found Millee, she was sleeping, on the bed, her hairs were wet, she was dressed in my shirt and I found the position of my shinobi batch displaced, Sakura chakra was very low, and Itachi was hiding his chakra…. And that's all"

Sasuke gave the whole summary, while Naruto stood quite, out of the blue!

Tsunade en-locked her fingers under her chin and settled her elbows on the table.

"I see"

With that door dashed open and flabbergasted Shizune enter.

"Tsunade- Sama"

XXX

I looked from the corner of my eyes she was tired and cold. She was taking her every step with hard efforts, her breadth was steady, and she was quivering in the cold and dazzling while her moves….

'_She goanna fall any moment.'_

I stopped.

"Now What" I heard the sound of pinkette from behind.

I pinpointed the village, which was dimly visible and heard.

"We'll rest for tonight and move again in the morning"

She takes a sigh of relief at my words.

"There are some houses at the outskirt; we'll take our shed there."

She simply nod, she is in no position to even let her tongue out.

I let my steps forward and she silently follows.

XXX

I let myself in a small cabin or _stable_…. Yes it looks much like that; half of the floor was covered with twigs, dried leaves and grass, there was a small window and a door which was for now shut…

The little room was cozy….it felt nice… but our wet clothes were not doing any better….

Itachi places some twigs in the middle and use his katon- goukakuyu no jutsu (fire jutsu).

And lit the comfortable fire, and use some other bunch of twigs to make his bed.

He sat on the level "This place is of Mrs. Marie Kashi, She lend us for tonight"

"Hn" I didn't have a better answer.

He stood up and unbuttons his Akatsuki Coat; reveling his black messy T-shirt and black loose pant which were wet and a waterproof coco color bag which he hung across his chest.

He opened the bag to bring out a pair of dry cloths and forward it to me.

I didn't say anything nor accepted it…

"Change it and we'll go to market for food… I have arranged for umbrella."

"Change in front of you!" I raised my eyes at him.

"Don't give yourself so credit; you have nothing which can attract my attention" it was a very bold comment.

"You…" but I drop; I don't want this conservation to get in an embarrassing direction.

"Now take this" but I didn't accepted it; I gaze fell to the window.

He got it, and gave a sigh of relief; he took his Akatsuki coat and hung it on the upper corner of the window, usage of curtain…

'_He's intelligent… obvious I'm saying this for a genius who's every plan got successful from Uchiha massacre to spoiling my and Sasuke's life' _

"I'm waiting outside"

"And you…"

"I'll take something for me from the market"

I could nod and he left the cabin and closed the door.

I looked at the cloths, there was a white T-shirt and a blue loose trouser… it's big for me but will work, anything will work then these wet cloths.

I touched its fabric, it was soft. I opened the shirt to see the Uchiha symbol at the back, and again emotion covered my eyes and it dropped like tear.

I forgot I was the wife of an Uchiha; there was no symbol like this on my black dress I'm surprised he didn't force his clan rules on me and more surprising is-after killing his whole clan, he was still following their rules and respect them, there were many things about him, that was out of the blue and understanding them was not my cup of tea.

I drew the skirt of my frock upwards to reveal a black pouch; I scraped it down and opened it. At obvious weapon won't be there, mine weapons have been taken off from me, so there one can locate a sharp glass piece, thread, pin and…. A ring…. A simple ring with lots of love…. The ring has a big diamond griped by the platinum band…. Ring which was given to me by Sasuke when he proposed me, that moment… it was all preserved in this diamond, and whatsoever, till the last, The only thing which Itachi can't steal from me are these moments.

*Knock*

*Knock*

Leading me out of my thoughts,

"Just a minute" I called out loud.

I kept that ring safely in the pouch and start removing my black frock fast… it was so wet and then see my bra it was fine, my body heat or the heat from those zenon pills was keeping it half dry… but ill work, there was no way I goanna remove them when I'm with a S-class criminal.

I got on the dress fast, I already got one reminder and next time he won't knock, he'll just bash inside!

My eyes again shifted to the pouch; I decided to take the ring with me, because this ring is the hope for me. This is the only sign of Sasuke's love.

I kept it safely in the pocket, then spread my frock at the side on the twigs and ran to the door and step out and felt a shed immediately over me.

I looked above to see a hand holding a black umbrella for me, I shifted my eyes to see Itachi and he screwed inside.

XXX

I stood at the side of the hospital bed, staring blankly at Millee. It had been time, Naruto haven't commented or spoken anything on the issue, and first time this silence is eating me.

I looked at the side table, seeing white dahlia in the flower vase, it was Shizune, obvious we all were so attached to Millee and getting her back like this... I have nothing to say… the glee is been reflected in every one's moist eyes.

"Ummhhhh" it was Millee as she betrayed her deep sleep and opened her eyes… blank…

XXX

My eyes shifted to everyone in the room… who are they? Who am I? … Where am I? … It is scaring and I ... I …

I let the tears out and started crying harshly, as I felt a hand ruffling my hairs. I looked above to see a raven colored hair man around 20 with dark black eyes and a serious face.

He passed a smile but it didn't seem he do that usually.

I don't know what was going… who why… what… everything was blank… I got scared and took a pace back.

"You are Millee"

I looked at him with wide eyes…

This time also he passed a smile, I didn't say anything just stare… stare blankly at him… there was lot of things now…

"Mi-l-lee"

"Yes… Millee,"

"w-who are you" I say it hesitantly and fast and with the same speed I closed my eyes in fear.

"I am your Father"

Last word sound so caring, so mine…

I felt a wave of shock which flowed in the room… other people blankly stared at him... then I took note of other people- A yellow haired man as the same age of my _father _in orange outfit…. A black haired woman slightly older then _father, _who was wearing a white coat-doctor coat and beside her was a yellow haired full grown woman who seems to possess a big rank authority, proud is a facial expression which tells all truth.

My eyes shift back on him, and then don't know why I felt tenderness leaked his face,

"Oto-San…" I was almost inaudible,

He took a seat beside me and ruffles my hair with a polite smile

"It's enough for today Millee, don't stress your-self... We'll see everything later."

Then he pressed his lips on my head and took me in a soft embrace. It makes me feel secure, safe and warm… but it was good.

Then pressed my head against his chest and he politely ruffles my hair… I sob silently. Everyone stood quite and watching us, it was discomforting, knowing every eyes on me…

And then sulkily I felt in darkness.

XXX

"What was this?"

What's up with today, Naruto is acting mature, since the time we hit upon Millee, Naruto is up with something and I think he goanna release it… soon.

"I am adopting Millee" I said it casually, just like sun rise from east, grass is green, and sky is blue… but this is not simply as easy.

His eyes wide…

"She has lost her memory" Naruto said it conqueringly wanted to know my views on the issue.

"Wrong" I was sharp, still Naruto waited for me to complete "Her memory has been taken, _intentionally_ and obvious… it's Itachi and _Sakura_" with venom in my voice.

Naruto gave me a skeptical looks. I let him continue.

He led me on the seat outside the room of Millee.

"Umm… Sasuke... I mean… umm"

"What is it, Naruto?" I was irritated by his stuttering, Hinata's influence!

"Sasuke, I was thinking, what you saw" I raise my brow.

"I mean at _their_ wedding, are you confirm, Sakura was marrying on her own will." He wasn't getting the appropriate words but I know where he was leading.

It has already agitated the fire, but I still kept myself calm, masking my emotions.

"Get on" my eyes were fixed on ground.

"It can be Itachi's plan, if she has been forced….."

"At the church I got the moment to talk privately with her, if there was anything like that, she would have told then, she agreed, she agreed, she LOVE HIM" I screamed at top of my voice.

Catching all eyes at us, all the ward-boys, nurses, patients, visitors, doctors everyone looked at us with confused looks. I took a deep sigh and calm me down.

We waited for those eyes to escape us and then Naruto continued.

"Then why she would give Millee back her sight and take so much concern to drop her back safely?"

"Safe!" I rose my brow "I hope you saw her condition, Shizune found the marks of harsh beating with purple chakra, she was healed but marks were still left. Tsunade also make out the jutsu which was use to heal her, it was jutsu discovered by Masaya Uchiha, since this issue was suppressed soon, no certain name was given to the jutsu, but it was disapproved and it is illegal and it's painful and require the consciousness of patient" This was enough to tell Naruto she have been ill-treated and wasn't in very nice condition with her.

I waited a bit to see his reaction, but he was still not convinced.

"And what was the need to get her here in this rain"

Naruto added in it,

"What is even need to bring her here, he is the ruthless killer he should have killed her, instead they return her sight and let her here, I think it maybe a kind of deal, and he had let Sakura to work his ways."

"I think she has point called conscience, still in her"

"If she still has conscience, we can bring her back." Naruto let out loud and sharp.

"Then you are on your own, I won't be with you, what I want to clarify, I clarified at the wedding, I'm in no mood to see the face of that bitch again." My words were full of venom and un-courteous… I know I get it out wrong; I took a deep sigh and calmed myself. "She loves him and married to him, she won't ever come back…"

"Her chakra was low" Naruto pointed out.

"They were using zenon pills and she might be the one who has done the main surgery… this would be the last reason for this…. And she has Itachi to take care for her"

Naruto just gave me serious looks or I should say he didn't responded. He then locked his gaze to the floor; I was unable to look at his face but I think I could guess where he was leading.

"For once, let's just confirm for once, she's fine and happy, he's what she has chosen… "

"I am not with you"

"He may be deceiving us; I am scared- for Sakura"

I didn't say anything, I was still in agony, and no doubt I goanna let it out.

I stood up, Naruto looked at me blankly; he was waiting for my answer, he already knew.

"I am going to fill some forms and talk on the issue of adoptions to Tsunade Sama" I better leave before leading this conversation at worst.

Then an unwanted question came up.

"You are doing this for Sakura"

It wasn't the question,

"My life doesn't exited or ruled by Sakura anymore, while with her, Millee has grown close to me, We have make promise to her, she might forget them but I can't."

"And what about Millee"

I raised the brow at him.

"I mean are you going to tell her about adoption, or not"

"Not right now, she still has a lot to overcome, maybe later on"

"Maybe," he raised his voice sarcastically.

"Hn" translation- chats over.

And I left Naruto on the seat, in contemplation.

XXX

Voices of people came from all rounds. Light adorn the village more. Venders were along side, shouting aloud to sell of their goods and to a distance, I could see the black umbrella's over the head, this scene would looked so beautiful if pictured from above, black umbrella loitering randomly… with such a background music mix with the sound of rain.

We make our way through the streets; it was crowd-y, not at all affected by the harsh rain.

Itachi was beside me holding the umbrella, we weren't the fine distance away, and that what was making calm walk so uncomfortable. Sharing an umbrella with Itachi, not everyone has so many guts.

If anyone has gut's to conquer-WHY…. Be in my place; marry an S-class criminal whose history divulge as killing all his clan and destroyed his brother life and can kill you any moment….

Ok, we had our dinner, and I think for now I'm in enough consciousness and energy to oppose and insult him.

We drive out of the crowd, where I think now I could better heard the music of rain, He Led to a seat, which has a shed above, I looked at him in bewilder-ness.

"Stay here" he ordered.

His monotone syllable, accept whatever you want to; due to obvious reasons I don't think it was a plead, so I accept it as a order and what so ever, I do it or not, he'll force me do as he wish, so brain says to listen what he says.

_Cough, cough…._

I looked up at him, coming out of my useless contemplation.

"Stay here, I'll be back in 15 minutes."

"Where are you going?" _giving me a chance to run_

"To buy some necessities" and a hope gleam in my eyes,

"And" he continued…. "Dare not run, it is useless"

And then I froze, a strange pain equipped in my head and I screamed…. AHHHaaHHhaa….

"You are still in my Mangekyo"

Pain lessens….. To exited, I handle myself and looked back at him in astonishment and fear…

"Stay"

And I quietly nod closing my eyes.

How can I forget, he is no ordinary kidnapper, he is a killer, a cruel killer, he don't know what pain means to others, nor he can value it.

He didn't responded, just eyed me with hard looks and left in the rain.

I looked him leave as he disappeared in the black umbrellas.

XXX

I make myself comfortable on the seat, I know it's useless to leave; I looked above at the people, who were chanting in their own song, merrily.

I bring out the ring from my pocket and looked at it desperately, And a tear drop sown… Sasuke…..

I know it's senseless to cry in the middle of the road like this. I remove my tears, and put a fake smile and started listing to the messages of rain and people's chattering.

My eyes shifted to another side of the road, a small narrow road between 2 buildings, a woman with blonde hair, covered in black cloak was standing with the support of building, and she seems to be in pain and going to fall any minute.

"_Are the people blind, can't see the woman in suffering, can their life be so busy to even give few minutes to save other lives"_

My doctor instinct bites me, and without another thought, I rush out of my shed… Go hack with Itachi.

I saw that women Stood and disappear in the darkness of the narrow street. What is with this woman…?

I rush into the street; it was dark but shaded….

The blonde suddenly stopped at the end of the street, headed a stone wall… no way to go ahead.

"Excuse me" I politely spoke to her, making sure if she was not scared from me…

She turned back, a beautiful face of 23. No point of pain and suffering reflected her face.

And then she smiled wickedly…. It was a trap… Why?

And that beautiful face turned into a man and he hissed opening his mouth revealing _vampire teeth!_

What the heck is going on and why I have decided to get myself into trouble today

He stood at his place with a wicked smile… I let my steps back with the heart in my throat.

This is not happening…

My steps caught someone at back and as a reflex I shifted away from IT.

I turned to see, brown hair men with same kind of horrifying teeth's…

I looked both of my side…. I was between two unfamiliar creatures…

"Who are you" my voice slithered in fear...

"Ray" blonde said… "And he is Garry…" as he pointed the brunette.

In less than a second that brunette was beside me…. "You smell good" as sniff in my hair… I tried to shift back but encountered by blonde.

"Hope you taste as sweet" as he touched the buttons of my shirt…

"Don't touch me" I said it hard…

Brunette came close and pecked me on the cheeks…

"Leave me alone" I ordered which wasn't carried out.

What are they the road side Romeo's or killers, rapist or what…

I tried to move but blocked by that blonde.

Need to get out of here…. And with a sudden current I moved and kick the brunette… but blonde caught me by my hairs…. And throw me like I am weightless…

I caught the ground hard… and my head plough into wall cutting my skin and a stream of blood flowed down.

A sudden thirst gleamed in both of their eyes… and blonde jumped on me and suck the blood…

His tongue was harsh, he even himself was just too cold.

Brunette jumped on me suck the blood from the wound, His saliva… it was burning….. It was like…. I don't know…. But… he wasn't a human…while his hands roam my body...

"Let me go"

His hands got inside my shirt and were proceeding to my breasts… I tried to push him but nothing happen…

"Aaahhh…. Leave me…. Aaahhh…. Ita….aaahhh …chi…"

They were cold, so cold, under the nominal human body temp… who were they?

I tried to struggle both were too strong for me….

"Don't touch me…" I screamed at top of my voice…

And the blonde lick my neck and his hands were on the buttons of shirt… which he was going to open…. And I screamed and tears pass down my face.… Then I felt those hands and tongue left me…. I looked above to see the blonde was grabbed by neck… and one who grabbed him was- Itachi!

That brunette was on his feet growling in anger….

"Itachi" He didn't said anything or even look at me…

And in a sudden agitation… he caught him up the ground… and throws him in the wall hard…letting the wall to pieces…..

Then he turned to brunette…. He let his steps back… "Leave us alone" He nod and let his steps towards his friend.

Then Itachi eyes fall on me; cold wave ran down my spine.

He let my hand and pulls me up to him… and I fall on him... my hand touched his bare chest…. And his arms locked me in him. He was warm… And dry… yes his dress was changed…. Black shirt, which was locked to three buttons from bottom… and black casual trouser…

I don't know…. But this time I didn't resisted…. I feel secure and safe… _how ironic_… But I know he _respect_ me, and won't ever misbehave and won't let me be killed because he still have something planned.

In this whole transition… I forgot that wound; it had been burning like hell.

I look up at him, his hand moved to my face, His tough hands asides my bangs behind the ears….. I felt a wave of cold over the wound… what he is… an ointment! And gave an eye on my wound…. He sulkily... moved his hand over the wound….

"It's purple"

Purple wound mean entrance of poison in the body… his saliva was venomous. He let his lips fall to my wound… I tried to move back... But his arm was still embracing me. He let his lips on the wound… and I felt Goosebumps whole around the body…. He sucked the blood for a minute or so…it was abashing…. Then he let the blood out on the ground… I look at it… it was bluish purple… it was rather scaring…

"It's fine now," he said… and I breath the a sigh of relief.

I deepen my face in his chest…. And just let it be….

Then a current got up my mind… and I realized, what the heck I was doing, what the heck I was thinking… he is Itachi… not Sasuke…and let him go… He removed his arms and got two steps back…I felt rather uncomfortable, I calmed myself, and make sure, my emotions doesn't leak my face and I was sure… that I have failed… cuz he is in my mind! Damn this Uchiha…I look up at him…

"I asked you to stay" He asked in his cold and serious voice…

And I don't have any answer to it…. that was written on my face…

He sighed…

"Let's go"

I nod and we led.

BOOM!

And in a lightning, something tried to carve us… Itachi reacted… I look behind to see blonde tried to balance himself from Itachi's kick on the debris of the wall,

Blonde growled…..

Itachi eyes shift to brunette who was still standing on the debris of the wall…

"Let your friend away… otherwise I'll kill him"

I felt other jolt…. _"Yes… he is the UCHIHA ITACHI… but I don't know for a moment I saw something else in him…. He has let his mask down, or it fell… I saw another con of him… something Sasuke describe through his memory of childhood…"_

I felt the pressure on my wrist, which let me out of my contemplation. Itachi was in agony he pulled me roughly out of the street to the market area… It pains!

Where he let the umbrella spread…. And left my wrist… I look at the wrist, it was sour… He has been so rough…. His thumb and fingers marks are carved so badly… He is usually calm... but this reaction was ….. Exotic! Has he read my mind? He got to know I followed up his deceptive demeanor? Well I think… Yes!

XXX

The fluffy cotton dipped in antiseptic kissed my wound and cause a burning feeling…. I clean the wound and redness and purple-ness due to the flow of blood. Then I took the band-aid, I was stretching it to open… interrupted by a cold vice from behind.

"Leave the wound open" I look back at Itachi

"Excuse me?" I was out of the blue polite… may be because of the incidence of the street.

"Leave the wound open, when the new skin will come, it will dry out the covering near it... letting wash away the instincts of venom."

I nodded… just apply the lotion and keep back others in pouch and locked the zip.

I got up from my place to Itachi…...who was sitting patiently enjoying the warmness of fire in the rented cabin. I let myself comfortable opposite to him, around the fire on the level of twigs….

I forward the pouch to him… "Thank you"

He accepted it without any replay… obvious I wasn't accepting any polite words like 'welcome', 'my pleasure' etc and etc….

And a dull silence caught between us two, make me actually to uncomfortable, and I am still with lot of questions on what happened in the street.

Deciding to break the quietness I let myself go on…

"Who were they?" I kept my voice even… trying hard not to leak any emotion.

"Vampires" I should have overreacted in any other situation to a reply like that but I didn't because I have got on the fact they were not human…..

No human can survive in such a low temperature, I haven't felt any chakra or life energy, their canine is unusually sharper, strong and big which are used for hunting by wild animals and their inhuman speed and strength and venomous saliva….

"You seem to know a bit too much about them"

"I have dealt with them before"

"And…" I want him to continue…

"You were their prey; they were going to suck your blood after finishing their play…." Know where he was leading,

If Itachi wouldn't have been on time… they would have raped me…

"Thanks" my voice was low,

I know he was staring at me. I kept my eyes on fire don't want to see him in the eyes….

And again the silence fell between us. This time Itachi was the one to break it.

"Sleep" Itachi ORDERED…

I raised my eyes to him,

"You need rest; you are exhausted totally we'll be travelling tomorrow for around 5 hours. You need energy for the death traps you'll engage yourself into"

I was going to retort but He cut me before….

"Sleep"

Controlling my agony and knowing his each word was true, I created the bed from the twigs and fall in to sleep…..

And believing this un-cherishing day has come to end... What worse can happen more?

And deep in my contemplation, I drifted in darkness…

XXX

"_We delight in the beauty of the butterfly, but rarely admit the changes it has gone through to achieve that beauty."_

_-Maya Angelou_

**Wait for another chappie, because the night is still young…..**

**I know I took a longer time cuz it was my 10th class FINAL'S….. After a long holiday, I am back to you with whole bag of new plot's and ideas.**

**Anyways… hope you all love this one…**

**Read and please forgot sake REVIEW…**

**POLITICIANS WON"T BEGS FOR VOTES THIS MUCH….**

**And ending with my beautiful words…**

**Love my readers…..**


	8. Chapter 8 reminiscence

**I am sorry, I wasn't able to update earlier…. But good news….. I got PCM in class 11 and was busy in VMC, Aakash and FITJEE examinations… and now I would be able to give only 1 chapter per month…. Sorry my readers…. It's my 11th, an important year… thus need to study hard….**

**Hope you enjoy this one, some memories from the past, better half of Itachi and etc's and etc's.**

**Please read and review…..**

"_Nothing fixes a thing so intensely in the memory as the wish to forget it."  
>-Montaigne<em>

**Chapter-7**

**Reminiscence**

_Everything was dark….. I could see no one….light….I search for anything…. Hope, smiles, friends, Sasuke…. _

_I called him aloud…_

"_Sasuke"_

"_Sasuke"_

"_Sasuke"_

"_Sasuke"_

_Thus nothing…. He didn't come…. I turned around…. Round and round…. So maybe I could see someone…. I could get someone…_

_Then a familiar voice rang from behind…_

"_Sakura…."_

_And a smile adorned my face… _

"_Sasuke"_

_And ran to him…. And embrace him…. For not letting him away from me ever now…. He's mine…. He's mine…. I am him… I am just for him and no one else he deserve mead I deserve him… and no one can come between us…._

_Dark orbs met the emeralds….. World was just ours….. Then things changed…. Sky above us…. Got red…. And from nowhere crows… crows with Sharingan mooch around us…. I hold his hands… for not letting him away….and a demonic laugh embraced the darkness and Itachi he was coming towards us…. All the crows…. Enlighten him and disappeared…. 1, 2, and 3 he was near to us…. He swayed a sword… and stabbed in Sasuke's heart….._

"_SASUKE"_

I got up panting….. It was a dream… '_Sakura Haruno it was just a dream…._'

I calmed myself and looked around…. To find myself in 'so called STABLE'; Fire was burning red…. I could hear the rain throbbing the ground and Itachi….

Itachi was standing on the door,

I came out of my 'Bed' and walked to him…

"You were panting" His eyes never reached me just expressionlessly aiming the drops falling on the land,

"Nightmare"

He glanced at me once and then retrieves his gaze back to the drops…

"They are here,"

"Who" I didn't exactly have the idea….

"Vampires…"

I was speechless….

"For you"

Shock ran down my spine….

"How you know" I tried to conceal my fear but how much I know Itachi I failed…

"I can feel them"

"Now…"

"They won't attack until I'm here"

I looked at him with helpless eyes…

'_Great! Now I am safe until I'm with the biggest DANGER in this world…'_

"You can go to sleep"

"I am fine, seems not that nightmare will let me sleep"

He led his steps to the fire and settled opposite to me; I rested my head on my lap and hold my knee Tight.

Everything was so quite… well I never expect Itachi to chat in first place and I am myself not at all interested in talking to him. I was mussing on my dream... it has baffled me upside down…

"What was your dream about?" I look at the source of voice and ended up meeting the endless dark orbs….

"Nothing…"

"Sasuke"

"You knew"

"You woke up shouting his name…"

"….." I was speechless…

'_What topic I should discuss with an S-class criminal to diverge our point of chat?'_ but I thought it would be better to be quiet then to let our conversation which would lead to anything even worse…..

He woke up from his place and stood at the direction of door…

"What is it?" I asked, tried to make my voice little bit modest.

"Vampires….." he gaped at me "3 km east"

Then I realized he wasn't up with his Sharingan…

"How'd you now….." his brows tightened…

"I mean your Sharingan….. And I can't sense them" I wasn't getting the appropriate words…. He followed me well and answered…

"They are not human…. They are dead…. Thus, there body is not made up of molecules or atoms… which are the basic components... which my Sharingan could recognize…."

Before I could question anything… he answered it as well…

"When they move through air cause a swift cut and forms infrasound frequency…. Which I know how to detect…"

"How many are there?"

"Can't tell exactly…. Hey may try to deceive us… I mean latter could follow the path of first one, not creating any other swift paths…"

Atmosphere tensed… almost 10 minutes later...

"He or they are here…."

I moved back from the door, to the window side… then suddenly….

"Ahhaaa"

I don't know in microseconds…something from window cradled and strangled me in his tight grasp and a second later I was on ground wheezing…

I stable myself to see Itachi was in front of me against a vampire… Only one was there…. I remembered from his looks… it must be Garry.

Garry roared showing his teeth's while Itachi stood calm expressionless….

"Let this end today" Garry demanded…

In response, Itachi activated his Mangekyo… and in tint seconds… Garry escaped out an Itachi followed….

"Stay back" before Itachi escaped in rain….

And I stood there, in astonishment.

Lightening adorned the sky with thunder followed he, endless rain seems too intensified….

And in another flash of lightening, Ray appeared… His features were dimly well ablaze in the darkness…

I stepped backwards in dismay and fear….

"Hey sweetie…"

"You….."

"Want to have some fun…" and vicious smile came across his face.

That was the last thing which I remember carefully, because the next moment I felt I was being carried away in air… and the water droplets hit my body like stones…. And I was in muddle… out of my senses…. And after this nauseous turmoil I jostled the ground hard.

I looked up at to atrocious spooked figure which was giving me timorous feelings… And in a Wisk seconds he disappeared, And at a click of a clock…. I felt his cool hands n my wais and his breadth lingering over my lips….

"You taste good" and he leaned forward again for a rough dry and incongruous kiss.

My eyes were wide; I was uncomfortable, shivering under his touch…. And very obviously I won't be there standing still and letting him touch with ease… I was fighting back, struggling but all was in vane… It was so perturbed to him… his inhuman strength… I was naïve in front of him….

"Let me go…." I demanded but as if he was going to listen…. "Just leave me….."

And then he leaned again for another kiss and this time I bite his lips….

"Wow, so you are not as a lady as I thought…. So my Kitten… if you want this game to continue… I won't step back… and he was on me and I remembered… I was shouting him to leave me… I was just having a minimal chakra which I was TRYING to use against him…. But all was in vane….

Then I felt his grasp loosen and hi cool breadth hissed my ears.

"So my sexy bitch is afraid…" He said in his most seductive voice…

I was shivering, I was so unrest, so unacceptable… and his swift movement, I was literally can't stand anything and was going to fall any moment…. And when didn't have anything I bring out a name…

"Itachi….'

"Kitten… this time he won't interrupt and now let just finish the game"

And then in a whiff of breeze his palm clutches my shoulder and torn off the shirt so indecently…

"Ahhaaa" I tried to shed my revealing breast….

Then something cold, I felt on my neck, which certainly was powerful and torn inside my neck…, he embedded his teeth in me…. And I screamed at the top of my voice in pain, fear… and despair…tear flow down my cheeks…. And everything was dizzy…. He felt cold against me….

Then I felt a pressure on my back, and I was pulled back and was embraced in something…. Warm…..

* * *

><p>I pulled her in my arms safeguarding her in my embrace…. Letting her away from thee inhuman creature… and blazed my Mangekyo….<p>

Ray roared in vexation… Sakura's blood was roaming her mouth….

"Garry is dead, you have a last chance, leave her alone"

But my words seemed so unfazed, well I can't blame him, Vampire goes susceptive and swain when they taste human blood and he had tasted it twice but…. He chose a wrong person…

"Mangekyo"

"Ahhaaa" screams disconcerted around….

…

I kept her on the bundle of hay…. Her body temperature is going down…. her pulse rate is low…. She is cold… I have exude all he poison out but because of low chakra level thanks to those zenon pills, hypothermia thanks to her wet cloths, she would die if nothing happen thanks to her mutt attitude…

I strengthen the fire; hope this could help a better….

'_How much stupid can she be…?'_

Still her temperature was dropping briskly; I have been under Uchiha Masaya and therefore knew well what to do…. But hope her petite mind which had an ability to create problem and abashing moments….

I looked at the sleeping beauty…. No wonder she was quaint, exquisite… ad she look even more beautiful when she has her lips queered and doesn't argue or be repugnant

Her breast was rising up and down in her calm peaceful breathing; she looked calm, devoid, aesthetic figure which was incomparable to any angel in the world…. She was a living beauty of a true womanhood- innocent, decent, beautiful, smart, cheerful, expressive, sentinel, sensitive and emotional, a fighter but still she has to learn a lot.

Her eyes were closed, leashes were meeting lashes. Her lip were parted by just few millimeter and could see a tint of white… her lips were wet, gloomy, neither too out, nor too inn.

"My hands reached to her shirt and unbutton his shirt…. It was required, she was wet, and these wet cloths won't let her temperature be normal…

First button open…. Her cleavage was visible… next button… her black bra… she has just perfect breast then her flat tummy then her navel…. I scrap the shirt out as politely and softly as I could…. I drifted my and under her back… reaching the hooks of her bra... and open it with neat crease… and clutch it out… revealing her white beautiful breast…. Without another eye at her breast I shifted to the trouser… Under two layers- Trouser and her panties… I dashed it down… revealing her clean saved pussy…. No doubt… her body was seductive, asking…

For all those Perverted who think I would take advantage of her helplessness and rape her; they are very wrong… 'Mia' won't like it and still she love Sasuke and is submitted to him only…. So I won't do anything imprudent.

In a normal case, one should use his or her body hat and transform it to your partner body, but there was no way I goanna hover over her…. I gaped at her for a second…. Then cover her with my Akatsuki coat… This night is a decent one…. And settled myself beside her….

I drifted her hand in mine…. Locking her fingers in mine…..And transfer very little amount of chakra in her constantly… This would be enough; she herself is a top medic-nin, her body will start healing herself…..

I closed my eyes to recollect those memories…. memories of a girl which told me, I'm more than a weapon, I am a human who has a right to live, right complete his own expectation, right to love and right to be loved….. And could hear the rain drops whistling to the ground….

_23 march…_

_4:00 pm in the morning_

_Mia's home_

_My hands were on his bare back, her grayish purple hair were sulkily playing with my fingers…and she was comfortable over me… There were no layers of cloths or any disturbance between us…. I could feel her warmness so clearly…`_

_We were just looking at each other; her emeralds were captured in my night….without a word our silent conversation was there…._

_Then she broke the silence, I knew she want to say something… and knew what this something was… but just don't want to lie to her also… _

"_Itachi, what is up with you…?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_You are disturbed... I mean from a week almost…"_

"_It's nothing Mia, you- yourself are stressed ….it's absolutely nothing…"_

_But I myself new, she wasn't a bit certified…. Our eyes met again…. This moment was our romantic moment… because it was a time… when we can't lie to each other… we are inside each other… to surface our feelings… _

_I broke the eye contact… but she got it… just a second was enough for her to amble in me… But she respects my silence and just smiles… and I got a sweet peck on my cheeks…_

"_Itachi, I-I just w-ant to tell you…. Don't ever leave me…"_

_I look down at her… I want to understand her… because there were less time when she shows her feelings with her past tint's in it._

_And she continues…_

"_After my parent's betrayal… I mean… it was too difficult for me to trust anyone... and now you are my only family Itachi… please do never leave me…."_

_I want o see what was in her eyes but her hair came in front and moreover her face got deepen in my chest... And a little later, I felt watery… on my chest… dip-dip… she was crying…_

"_Mia… Mia see here….. Here…. …" I cupped her chin and make her eyes fall in mine… and very politely with my thumbs… I remove the carves of her tears…._

"_Umm…. Mia… Umm" first time I was not having the words…._

_I shifted my hands to the pant which was kept untidily on the table… and bring out the scroll from it… _

_Mia was muddle up… She blankets herself up… And she accepted the scroll and read it…_

_That scroll was my plot of Uchiha massacre…._

"_Itachi…."_

_But she smiled… and entwined her fingers in mine…._

"_I am with you" her words have baffled me out…_

"_Mia…. You are not getting it…after this I'll be an S-class criminal…. I'll be haunted….this would be the end of my future… and you know… the reason of this plot very well…."_

_And then I felt her fingers on my lips…_

"_Shh… you speak very much…. I am not asking you take me with you… or involve me in it… I am just saying… you are not doing anything wrong… whatever any one says…. I am with you…"_

"_Mia… and what will you do..." and after this I felt… I am the biggest idiot in the world…_

"_My life is just for you, of you and by you" and she laughed on her own dialogue…. "Kill me….."_

_I was startled at her words… "Mia…"_

"_Itachi be little practical, if you can't kill me, you think you can kill your whole clan… your friends, family…"_

"_Mia I'm killing them because I am helpless… Mia you know can't…"_

"_Yes Itachi… you also know I can't…. I can't breadth without you; I can't stand a word against you…. I am lifeless without you…" and she brought her face near to mine… "Itachi…. I'll kill myself…. And you will always regret it… but if you'll kill me… this thing won't haunt behind you…. Please….."_

"_Mia…" I knew each of her word was correct…these bonds are so mysterious… sometimes they are you wings and sometimes they are your cage….._

"_I'll help you…."_

"_Mia…"_

"_Take the kunai in your hand…"_

_My hands shifted to my pants and I drawn the kunai…_

"_Now…. Close your eyes…." I felt her cool breadth on my lips…._

"_I did…"_

_And I realize her eyes were also closed…._

"_Now griped the kunai in your hand" I followed her…._

"_Shift my hair from my neck… Doesn't open your eyes…"_

_She sighed as my cool fingers…touched her warm skin… she was enjoying every moment… her last moment…_

"_Point the kunai at my neck…." I did… I was sweating… while she was calm…_

_The pointer of my kunai touched her bare neck…. _

"_Now kiss me…."_

_I leaned my lips on her…. She didn't blush and let me inside her… our tongue played with each other…. It was the lustrous, the most passionate kiss… which I ever had with her….._

_She broke it… she was wheezing… her voice was so seductive… Even on her last times her voice was full of life… while I was afraid… yes first time I was afraid…._

"_Stab the kunai…"_

_Tear ran down my eyes as I did…. I wasn't having the courage to open my eyes and look at her… I could feel her hot blood spill over my hands…._

"_N-now… S-say the T-thing which I- I know… Y-you know… B-but still F-felt so M-magical…." She was having difficulty with the words… her voice has gone down… but still so beautiful…._

"_I love you…" _

"_I-I L-love….. Y-you…." _

_And she falls in my arms forever…._

_I pull myself to open her eye…. Her face doesn't show any sign for tears, pain or anything…._

_She was smiling… while I was crying…._

I opened my eyes with swift movement….. I was sweating….

I gaped at the pinkette sleeping calmly…. _'Her eyes it was like Mia… Her smile… just like hers…. Her finger fitted mine… just like her… but she is not like her… Mia was with me… she trusted me… she was with me… when no one was there…. She understood me…. She accepted me the way I am…..And Sakura….. She's of Sasuke…' _

I left her hand…. Checked her pulse rate…. 72/sec…

I shifted my palm to her head…. 98 degree Celsius…

Then I shifted my index finger on the pressure point on the side of neck…. Chakra flow normal….

She was absolutely fine…

My eyes shifted to the window, Rain has stopped… It was dawn- Sky was pink, light blue with the flavor of saffron which was sulkily losing its color and yellow was flowing in the extended arms of the sky.  
>I stood up… and walked to the door… and put it open…<p>

'_At last the rain has ended, after showing his atrocious and repugnant face…. The never-ending rain has ended…'_

* * *

><p>Millee was still uncomfortable and silent around others until I was with her….<p>

"Millee… the last spoon"

"No… please not more…"

"It's good for health…. You have finished whole… just the last sip…"

She made a face but then open her mouth wide…I politely smile and feed the last spoon of tomato soup to her….

She smiled back… but then turned serious….

"Millee…." In a single day… or I'll say in a single night… she has started understanding me or my monosyllable words….

"I j-just don't know… everything is so new… so unclear… I j-just don't know"

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead… everything will be fine…. And she took me in a tight embrace…

"Otosan…" (A/N- Father… for those who don't know Japanese…)

I got the permission for Millee's adoption…. Naruto was still on his demand… _"Why are you doing so?"_

I just changed the topic and subject with him… Whatever I say to Naruto… It was somewhere linked to Sakura…..

And I was drifted back in time…

"_Millee…. I heard you don't want me to marry Sakura"_

"_Yes…" Millee still stood with an angry face…. Just like Naruto... When he is complaining…_

_Sakura told me Millee wasn't happy…. And she is her family…. So if I want to marry her… he had to get a yes from Millee as well….THESE WOMEN…. From where they get these things….._

"_You don't like me…." _

"_Yes….. You'll take Ni-Chan away from me…"_

"_And who told you that….."_

"_Oka-san, umm…. She told stories… When a prince marries a princess he takes her away with him…. And I want to be with Ni-Chan"_

_And I was amazed with a kind of answer… but it's a seven year old girl…_

"_And what if…. I take you also…with me and your Ni-Chan… where we all three can be together…."_

_Her face glitter up "Really…"_

"_Really…"_

"_Umm… get down…." I did as she told…. I get on my knees to her level…._

"_Where's your face" I held her petit palms and let it on my face…_

_She lingered her tiny fingers from my forehead… down to eyes….. Down to nose… then lilt more down to lips and finally exiting from my chin…._

"_What is it?"_

"_You….You… are much like my father…. Can I call you Otosan?"_

_I smiled…. "Yes…"_

"_Promise…"_

"_Promise…." And I ruffled her hair…. And in return I got very cute smile…"So…. Now can I marry your sister…?"_

_After thinking she gave a very good CONDITION-"1 Ice-cream daily…"_

"_Ok my princess…."_

_And she laughed in her melodious ringing voice….._

I am doing this… because I PROMISED Millee…. And whatever happens…. I'll keep it….

I got out of my thought's to realize… Shizune had intervened our little meeting….

Seeing her…. I let Millee go…

"So howz you Millee…"

Her hands have tightly clutched my Shirt… but spoke with confidence and her charm hiding her fear…

"I am fine…"

"Good…. Because I have news for you… you are going home tomorrow…"

And we both smiled…..

* * *

><p>It would be around 8… when the sharp rays of sun fall on my face… and drifted me out of my sleep…..<p>

I recollected my memories… to first thing I realize were that- I'm alive, safe and sound…

And second thing…. 'WHAT THE HECK I WAS DOING JUST IN AKATSUKI ROBE?

ITACH!

I calmed myself down to realize my neck was bandaged, and my dress was pled in an untidy way on the ground…..

Well I was a medic and thus could make out… he has done nothing… he hasn't touched me imprudently…

I came out of my contemplation to realize Itachi stood on the door…

Our eyes met…..

And again the silence between us was embarrassing me…

"Well… yesterday night…. Your cloth was… wet" He was actually explaining himself up….

"I am a medic" this was an answer… to say… I know you did…. Nothing…

"Umm….. Get ready…. There is a river near by….. Get washed… we'll leave in half an hour…."

And he exited….

I smiled…. That is the maximum I could give…

__

_Where love rules, there is no will to power; and where power predominates, there love is lacking. The one is the shadow of the other."_

_-Carl Jung_


	9. Chapter 9 home coming

**This is it… This silence between Itachi and Sakura is eating me…. So for today…. Let's make Itachi a bit chatty…..**

**Oh la la….It's going to be fun…**

**Thanks for all reviews, alert and favorite… Love my readers….**

**_Chapter: 9_**

**_Home Coming_**

"_Almost all the world do have color and nothing is more pleasant than to utter '_pink_' word and see someone's eye light up an know it's a pink word for him or her too"_

_-Gladys Taber_

I entered my home with the little brunette having piggy back and smiling all her way from hospital to here...

'I hope I haven't done any mistake by believing Naruto….hope he have already set her room.'

Well Millee wasn't leaving me for even a second, so it got impossible for me to set her room and make her believe me as his biological father, So I handover this job to Naruto and a second later I was regretting it…

If he did anything mutts or mischievous… he'll sure be regretting it,

Well drawing room looked normal.

Sofa set- on its place… flower vas exactly middle of the table…

And there were 2 three cars and Barbie positioned on the ground randomly…

'Sometimes brain of this idiot work, it actually looking the house where a mall charming girl lives….'

But when this idiot has got everything perfect! As my eyes shifted to the left wall…

Why he need to make drawing on the wall with colors!

Orange circle… may be the sun…. pink Zik- Zak lines with yellow dot in between- flowers…. Brown curves, with peach oranges underneath- Millee and beside her blue curvy lines, followed by my face where he specially drawn the big apparent frown…

'_Loitering toys was ok…. But, I need to fix the wall again!'_

Getting out of my thoughts of malice! I looked at my so-called daughter…. Her eyes were loitering to every corner of the house and then to me which was followed by a bright smile which reached her eyes.

I replied by a mild smile stepping her on the floor.

"So want to see your room"

She nodded enthusiastically!

'_I hope I have no much surprises.'_

She held my finger tightly and followed me upstairs right to my room.

On the brown door, stickers were pasted- Smiley face, strawberries, flowers, Shin Chan… kid stuff….

My little daughter smiled at me… as she got on her heels and sway the knob...

And we entered the room of – BOYS…

What the heck punching bag was doing thee… not even a single doll room was filled with cars, boomer rang, Top-beyblade whatever it is said…. Football, teen titan's small manikins, Ben ten toys….. And whatever… mouth of my daughter fell!

"Let's go in" I said in my quite voice….

She was swaying her eyes all round the room…. At least walls were painted PINK, intentionally! Wall ceiling was dark blue with painted glittering silver and golden stars, rockets, planets namely Saturn, UFO accompanied by smiling moon uncle….

"Why this punching bag"

She asked me in her most polite and soft voice as her big eyes were looking up at me for answers…

And what should I say…. I also want to ask…. "Why a punching bag…"

"This punching bag is here because when you are angry with me, you don't hit me…"And I made a sad face…."

And she laughed in her ringing voice at it.

"And don't worry all your Barbie's were worn out, I'll bring new one…." And she smiled to it.

I opened the cupboard to see the dresses… perfect; at least they are of girls and are of her size.

She roamed her hands on the fabrics. Umm… till I opened another drawer and showed her colors and drawing file pencil, easer….stationeries….etc's…

Her face twitched…

"Papa" my ears get to her, it was first time she was calling me that…

"Papa"

"Yes sweet heart"

"Why all are new?" she asked so innocently,

"Umm, because I want everything new for my this princess"

As I ruffled her brown hairs and kissed her forehead…. And a bright smile…in which some of her pearl like teeth's were too visible…. She looks the cutest when she does this and then plays with her eye lids…

But can't refuse the fact she was intelligent and smart enough to uses out, but maybe we were only underestimating her, she was 9 year old child…. If I compare her with us, she may not be as capable but she is not a fool or below average girl….. No doubt she too has five senses which actually work properly.

Out of my contemplation my eyes fall on an application kept on the side table….

I gave a look at it….

'_**Konoha Ninja Academy**_

_**Admission No- 01156**_

_**Applicant name- Millee Uchiha**_

_**Age- 9**_

_**Batch- 3**_

_**Class- 2**__**nd**__**'**_

And a smile passed my face… _'Thank you Naruto'_

I think after all these years…. He has grown up…

I turned back at Millee; she was looking me with her bright velvet eyes were looking at me in confusion and in expectations.

"You know, from all these things what you liked the most"

She nodded as 'No' from her tiny little face.

"This" I told her bringing out something from my pocket and that something was- KUNAI…

Her eyes gleamed as her mind was registering this moment.

* * *

><p><strong> 2 weeks later,<strong>

**07:00 am**

**River valley country,**

**Dew forest,**

I was aimlessly ambling barefoot on the emerald grass, adorned by the morning dew.

Since then, I am given little freedom, like wander here and there, in the forest. There was no chakra wall on my door. Neither have I met Itachi nor any other Akatsuki member… But there always a black crow with Mangekyo spying me from a distance…

Morning was beautiful, Sky was wonderful, and it was like Saffron was swiftly loosing orange, red, and yellow in the battle of pink of blue….. And there stood our sun, jewel of a sky, dazzling in different aspects of vision.

Waves of cool breadth embellish the morning even more. The moist emerald spikes were giggling my soft skin of feet…

Make my way to the waterfall… Little- little drops were showering its blessing on me… I closed my eye, trying to capture every drop on my face….. Like nothing was past, noting was future, and present was this aesthetic exquisite beauty. I let everything slip and swiftly fall on the emeralds…. Present, silence, peace, life…. I was getting the meaning of every word.

This silence was broken by a shadow which fall n my peace…

I opened my eyes to look at this SHADOW MAN…. It was none other than Itachi,

I get myself in the sitting posture…

"What is it…?"

I don't want to talk to him…

"Come, let's go for a walk" as he let his steps forward…

I don't want to walk with him or talk with him…. But seemed it wasn't a request…. It was an order and I don't want to see the consequence of ignoring it.

Huff…..

He was on my side, our walk to two or more kilometer were silent…

I was TRYING to admire the beauty of the morning and ignore the presence of an S-class criminal beside me….

And as always he had his expressionless mask wore on his face…. I know he wanted to speak but he was quiet and this was eating me his ego, his so called UCHIHA ATTITUDE….

It was the valley, stopping point have come and of mine too…..

Then I let my curiosity won over me and spoke first…

"What you wanted to talk about?"

He looked at me but didn't say a word, as we continue our silent journey to nowhere… I waited for two-three minutes but when he didn't speak…I stopped and turned to go but my hands were stopped from behind, my hands were in his grip, but soft….

Night met grass…. And then he let my hand go… and I took two steps back…. I don't like him near me; I don't like him touching me… I don't like him…. Cuz he separated me from Sasuke, he separated me from Millee, and he separated me from, Naruto, Ino, and my friends, from all of them…. And he's so much like Sasuke.

But then before I could leave, he brings out something from his pocket… I couldn't see it… is hands were fisted…. And forward it to me…. I waited him to reveal it…. His fingers opened….To reveal….. Ring…. Ring Sasuke gave it to me…..

Without other thought I took it….

"From where do you got it"

"It fall on the street, when those vampire attacked you"

I fisted the ring, for not losing it again, for protecting it forever…

"It's precious to you"

"Yes for now, above every other thing, it's precious to me, cuz it's a hope for which I am alive"

"Then you should take care better care of the things precious to you"

"Some inauspicious happening separated it from me or I should say a devil separated me from him" with a harsh sarcasm in my voice…

A wave took the silence between us.

"You loved Sasuke"

"Wong, I LOVE him and WILL forever"

The soft breeze breadth in my ears…

"Then why you changed him?"

This question brings something in me but still I answered him with my guts…

"This change was for a good…"

"Good! You changed him because you can't ever love that killer and that betrayer…."

"I changed him, so he can forget you, his stupid idea of revenge in which he has lost his innocence…."

"You made him a coward, I made him strong"

"You just swayed his life in whatever direction you want, you capture his desires of childhood you made him thirsty of power"

"Ya right, because he always wanted power, he always wanted to make our father proud over him, he wanted to be as powerful and a prodigy like me"

"You just used his love towards you"

"You too did the same"

"What!" I was shocked at his words….

He was right, and all this time this truth was biting me… but I masked it because I did it for letting him in sunlight…. And now he put it forward on the plate…. And this is something I can't take…

Then something attacked me again, I did it for his good and he is much better out of Itachi's revenge world.

But before I could answer back…

"For liking someone you just had to see his good points but loving someone is accepting him as a whole"

"Good, you know you could be a lecturer, I mean if any time you make up your mind of choosing some decent and respectful job"

And gave a sarcastic smirk, on its other side, I was trying to hide my guilt.

"Well, it wasn't something I was here to talk…"

"Then what?"

I took a step forward to the valley and gave a glace down to the beautiful daffodil growing.

"Forget Sasuke"

I turned in splash to answer

"Lis-" but

He wasn't there…. I swayed my eyes here and there…. He wasn't there any more…. Then my eyes…. Fall on the ground….. There was a freshly plucked daffodil…

White petals were still holding the dew drop, and the little part of the stem, from where it was plucked…. Slimy liquid was still oozing…

I kneeled and taken it…

!Fast!

"Thanks!"

I uttered under my breadth…

"Once again…"

As my hands fingers were politely embracing its gleaming white petals…

"_Guilt is regretting on something for which everyone has forgiven except you"_

_-self_

**Love my readers :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Concealed ecstasy

**Jackpot…. I'll be giving two chapters for you guys this month…well it's not like I'm too kind or what so ever…it just I haven't given anything last month… so as my punishment… you all are benefited… and thanks to all reviews and alert I thought to start working on this story…..**

**So with lots of love… and ending this not so interested and not so readable chat over…..:)**

"We gather strength from sadness and from pain Each time we die we learn to live again."

-Anonymous

**Chapter- 10**

**Concealed ecstasy**

"You were right, Madara is up with it." Diva's voice was serious…

"I know" It was exactly what I thought.

"How you got it" Kisame voice was concerned which carry the deepness of curiosity…

"Her temperature and pulse rate… even on your way back from Konoha she wasn't able to handle herself which was wasn't accepted in any normal case…" I tried to be as emotionless as ever...

This room was dimly lighted with the blazing candles on all corners…. Forming the prominent shadows on wall…. Even in the 7 in the morning… this room was dark and damp. I never like this type of weather but I'm just accustomed with it.

"Which means… all our hard work and plan is failed…" Diva was disheartened with the new discovery.

"No, we can't afford to be failed…"

"Any big idea dude" sharp like face interrupted… because he knew where I and diva were going.

"We'll seal the chakra…"

"Do you think that kinbaku (bondage) seal can keep Madara away from her…?"

"Temporarily…"

"Itachi, he is UCHIHA MADARA…we are talking about… by tit for tat…he'll get his hands on her"

"And we can't allow that to happen…. By whatever means we had to protect her…that is the last option left…"

"So when" Kisame asked breaking the disturbance between us….. Again,

"Today….. We can't take any risk and delay when our enemy is Madara…"

"Fine, we prepare for the seal" Diva accepted without any complaints…

She have always been jealous of Sakura… well her past had always been disrupting her and her as my so-called wife is stabbing her to her core….

"I am bringing her…."

As I lead my steps out through the door to the fresh light and luminous sun.

* * *

><p>With a stick I draw two lines almost 4 m apart on the muddy ground of our garden…<p>

"Millee from today… your training starts…."

"Yup" she gave a vivacious grunt… and a big smile which reach her eyes…

"So you had to stand on this line… you had to jump across the other one… got it…"

"Okkz…"

"So let start…" she got in position…. Without other say- "Get ready…. Get set and go"

She took a big jump but could somewhere near 1m…. but she got up smiled and again get back for the first line and jumped

…Again…. again… again…. I don't know for how much time she failed… but then she woke again smiled at me… get back to the starting line and jumped…

She was somewhere like Naruto….. Whatever happens adjusts with it, smile with it and live it in fullest… just like how fast she coped up with her amnesia… and started her new life in zest… and obviously her never give up attitude…may be that is the reason I am liking to teach her…

….. It was already five hours; from the subtle mild sun have changed to sharp blizzard blazing harsh sun.

Then a blissful ringing voice swayed in my ear…

"Done…"

And my eyes invade at the small girl smiling at her little victory as her tiny steps were laden across the winning line…

I smiled back at her… and her eyes showed the emotion of glee and pride as she ran and embrace me in her delicate arms.

I too covered her in my warmness…. It was something I always wanted… when my father taught me something… and I came upon her expectation… I always wanted him to be proud of me… I always him to be someone I can always look when I am afraid or dishearten but I never got it… but feel good to see m dream complete through my daughters eyes. It's good to see I am that father which I always wanted my father to be.

'I wanted to see the sun through her eyes…. Just too care free….'

I broke the embrace and check out my pad…

So now she could- run 12 km/hr, walk on a thread with eyes closed, skipping 1000 nonstop, pull-ups 500 and push-ups 500, jump 5 m in one go…. Tick

This means she is now a stable in athletics and now we can work on her chakra and could let her enter in the ninja world….

"Very good…. Just rest for now, you seem tired… we'll start next part of your training in the morning"

'Unbelievable' -well through her profile and everything... I got to know she was good in athletics and gymnastics, she used to train with her sister but since she and her family met with tragedy she have no practice and training of it... and no if I see her basics and eagerness... I feel she just require a push and she will make her way as she want...

* * *

><p>Nightingale's melody has filled the air... leafs are dazzling like emeralds... flowers are showing off their beauty and innocence in the gentleness of the forest... and breeze it was just adorning the exquisite! And I sat among these in my black middies touching the creases of my knees admiring this immortality.<p>

Life was quiet over here, so quiet and sometimes adorning... but one thing I can't forget is... BUT what so ever it is... I'm a prisoner over here... I miss my life in Sasuke... my life with friends... life as a medic... life with Millee... could be life with Sasuke... I miss them so much and now I don't know what's happening with me... I should be angry with Itachi for doing this to me... for taking my life from me... for separating me from Sasuke ... for making me miss them... I should have hated him... I should have cursed him... but why I am not... why I am thinking of as a human... why I want to forgive him for doing everything,... why I am thinking there is a reason for this everything... why...what is happening to me...

I felt a sudden change in atmosphere... There was a blast of high level chakra... Chakra I have known...and I turn around to see someone expected...

"Itachi"

I looked up at him in expectation... but I never get one... on instead I notice his Mangekyo... he never uses it in any normal meeting... at least I never noticed that before...

Well as usual his emotionless make was on his face... but this time I don't know why his silence... I felt a different kind of fear... I don't know what to expect... but I had a feeling it won't be good but with that I have a faith...that Itachi will be there... I have faith on an S-class criminal who killed his whole clan, destroyed Sasuke's life and I was forced to marry him... WOW! Sakura, that what is called guts.

He took his steps near to me... I waited... then more... he was coming too close... and that what was giving me a silent chill...

"Itachi what is it..."

He didn't answer instead... he hold my hand- harsh... and pulled me...

I resisted but... he didn't follow... he just pulled me across the hideout...

"It's hurting me... please stop..."

"Itachi..."

He didn't answer... and now I was feeling I was with an s-class criminal.

"Itachi"

And it was my room... he thrashed the door and pushed me inside...

I felt the trauma as he used his strength to push me on the bed...

I balanced myself physically and mentally and was ready to face him, I took a deep sigh and in full rage I turned to him.

"What is it...?" my voice was filled with rage and strictness... which should tell him he is misbehaving with a woman... a strong woman and he should know his limit... and stop immediately... with a big question mark WILL HE?

He pulled me towards him... I fall on his chest... in his warmness which was sending chill through my body... I resisted and pulled my chakra in hands and applied on his chest... nothing happened... it was like he is no human... I pressurize even more... applied almost double the chakra... and he stood there still emotionless with his Mangekyo on me and his arms wrapped around my petit waist. Everything failed...

"Enough" his voice was cold... as cold as a demon living since millions of years in a black hole... "You got your fair chance... now it's mine..."

What is he talking about...? What chance...? What he intended to do...?

"What you are talking of?" my voice was low and fearful...

He didn't answer I just felt his hands pressurizing at my waist... It was so uncomfortable...

I was standing their resisting his inhumanly strength...

His hands suddenly moved up my back as his fingers creased my frock material and a little more pressure he released to pull it and my dress tore in pieces...

"Aaahhh..." I screamed and automatically my arms embrace myself to protect his eyes reach me...

"Leave me..."

He applied little pressure, I resisted... he tried to pull me of... I forced myself away from me...

"Itachi...please... Aaahhh" I didn't realize I was crying in helplessness...

His hands reach my bra strips... which he tore apart in seconds... leaving me bare...

Then he stops... he stopped... he didn't take any other step... his eyes were on my breast... he pulled some chakra in his hand and applied it just above my heart... I was not liking it... his touching me... seeing me... I didn't like it... then I realize his eyes were on a tattoo which suddenly appeared... he took back his hands and steps...

I crossed my hands around me and was on my knees... crying...

"Why...why you are doing this..."

I took little courage to eye him and ask...

"Sleep"

This is what I got in reply...

And I realized he was releasing his Mangekyo and I shifted to darkness.

* * *

><p>"Millee... ready"<p>

My voice echoed in the empty room... lighted by one candle which created the aura of light everywhere round.

"Yes..." A sharp grunt came from the little brunette.

"Criss-cross your leg"

She did...

"Close your eyes..."

She did...

"Now concentrate..."

She did

"Meditate... and develop an aura around you... that aura is your chakra... your biggest tool... your savior... raise it..."

She followed...

She has passed the first level with flying colors and now it's the second- the most important...

She is already lagging behind... if she able to control her chakra... we can start her actual training... then she just won't be at her class level but the best.

As I could feel a little aura develops around her... not too strong... very soft...just too calm... peaceful...

* * *

><p>I saw the innocent cherry blossom cuddle up in her at the floor... unconscious...<p>

I moved to the bed... took the bed sheet and wrap her round... took her petit form in my arms and for a sec look at the lost face...  
>"you'll soon get all your answers"<br>Just too beautiful for someone to inherit... to take care... she is delicate... just too much for me... to be harsh...

* * *

><p><span>"If one advances confidently in the direction of one's dreams, and endeavors to live the life which one has imagined, one will meet with a success unexpected in common hours."<span>

- Henry David Thoreau quotes

**READ AND REVIEW... love all my readers...**

**keep smiling :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Crucifixion

**Just exactly as I promise 2 chapters in one week... so enjoy... guys... hope you liked the last chapter...**

**This chapter is very important, whole story, the deceit; secret... your every query lies within this... So please read this chapter carefully... I'll try to make this chapter as simple as possible and as grammar error free as much I could!... At least I'm trying..**.

"It takes great courage to back truth unacceptable to our times. There's a punishment for it and it's usually crucifixion."  
>― John Steinbeck<p>

**Chapter 11**

**Crucifixion**

"We are ready" Diva confirmed...

As she completed drawing the seal on the ground with her blood... and Kisame was up lading the candle where ever required.

I nodded... and very softly kept the pink princess wrapped in the white blanket in the middle of the seal...

"Now"

I looked up at Diva-Ash UZUMAKI...she is an expert in seals and chakra.

"I just had to place the seal on the black seal tattoo... nothing else... just give me fifteen minutes..."

"And what we have to do?" Kisame nudged out.

"You'll supply your chakra to that point" she pointed out to the top column of a star...

Seal path was like a star... five pointers, enclosed in two circles... radius of them would be... 3m and 3.30m. Between the boundaries of the circles are some kanji letters... ancient language... probably of VEEZENA clan existed in 15 BC.

I and Kisame took our places...

Diva let her steps inside the seal... revealed her breasts... The black seal tattoo was just like the seal path on the floor... only difference was- a small butterfly drawn in the middle of the circle...

Diva took her place... Cut her thumb and released the blood on the butterfly...

"Release..."

And we did so...

Our chakra flowed through the path... Path was laminating in cyan color... the ink-blood was moving out to the candles its place was taken by our chakra, candles start blazing in red... and their light converge to the butterfly which was secured by Diva's blood.

Diva saying out loud... the kanji...

"_Twamev Mata ch Pita twamev,_

_Twamev bandhu ch sakha twamev,_

_Twamev vidya ch dwindam twamev_

_Twamev sarvam ch devo-deva"_

And the kanji started moving in its circular path...

Diva's voice was echoing in the room... suddenly the light diverged its path back in the candle... the black tattoo evaporated in the form of sparkle leaving the butterfly the sparkle collaborate forming a 3D image and that butterfly got in life, and butterfly revealed its color cyan and purple... and she started flying over Sakura and where ever she fly she left _fairy dust _and Sakura... she seemed like angel... and then again she settled down somewhere on the collar bone-left. Still having all her color...

Diva stopped her voice... our chakra stopped... little by little stop laminating and then was over...kanji stopped moving and the candle blowout...

...Dark...

It was then our eyes could get the vision of sight.

"Over" Diva spoke and walked up and left the seal path which was for now the random spilling of bloods everywhere.

She moved with difficulty... well that was acceptable... she already had donated lot of blood for this... and she was getting continuous trauma for whole 15 minutes...

"Kisame..."

"I know what to do..."

"Fine... then we'll move up this place next week"

"Hmmm... that much time is enough..." Kisame retrieved with that.

"She'll wake in other half hour"

I nodded... and she took her steps to retrieve but before...

"Thanks Diva" she just smiled to my reply

"No problem..." she walked up to me...

"Well, it was telling her everything as she woke up..."

"I'm not intending to do that so soon"

"Then get a shift on you plan, because as she woke up, she'll demand for answer and this time you won't be able to refuse..."

"?"

"Well, I just know... this will not have a very good effect... I mean she's a medic... today or tomorrow she'll know... and then it might get even tough... so better to let he knew everything now..."

"It's not the time..."

She let her right hand on my shoulder and her cool breadth wheezed my neck... too seductive... "It's the time..." as she bit my ear lobe...

"Diva, stop!" as I pushed myself back...

She smiled but didn't said anything

"Go and rest..."

And she retrieves out of the room.

My eyes again shifted to the pink angel... sleeping peaceful unaware she is surrounded by blood... But she has to get used to it.

I moved to her... secure her breast with the bed sheet.

'_May be... Diva was right... I had to tell her the truth... which will change everything forever, well I have accepted this fact the day I married you... even nor you cared for me neither do I loved you. Your destiny was set the day you were born... your birth, your parents, your hidden power, has decided your fate- you were always safe guarded from this pain, but not always that could be done... you had to face it... but this time I'll be with you when I said __**"I do"**__ I promised myself to be with you... even if I hate you, even you mean nothing to me, even I don't care for you, even if I can't ever love you... still I'll be LIKE your friend... always by your side in harsh decisions and in front of you If something would harm you...'_

My eyes lingered to the pink locks which were embracing her face... I softly caught them and forced them behind her ears. She is the power of eternal beauty... again and again she shows me the face of Mia... I don why I'm always comparing her with Mia... why she is challenging me to give up my thinking. She is forcing me to forget her and at the same time creating a lurch and surfacing those feelings again...

* * *

><p>My head is pounding, everything is so hazy, and it's straining even to open my eyes, It's like my whole body is on fire and what it is... smell of blood...<p>

What, where how when...Ahhaaa it even strains to think...

Then letting my mind relax a little and it contracted again... and now it's little better... world seems now better with color...

I pushed myself in the sitting position, my head will blast! I looked around to see blood... all around me... wet... what was happening here... not so back... even some of my locks were drenched in blood... wait... me... my... dress... what the heck I' doing in the bed sheet...

I strained my mind again to catch the glimpse of my last memory... I and Itachi in the room...

It was giving me a trauma... what was happening here, why me... what he did...

And a tear wheeled down my cheeks...

"Everything is fine... nothing had happened after you got unconscious..."

I turned my head to a familiar voice which came from behind me...

"Itachi" I removed my tears and got on my feet and balanced the bed sheet around me properly and tried to act brave and less confused "What the heck was happening here..?."

"Nothing you need to know..."

"What?" it enraged me... and what all I have collected in me I burst it out... "What the heck you think of yourself, what you think, whatever will come to your mind you'll do and I will sit and accept it... forget it... I want an answer... reason for what you are doing, for why you separated me n Sasuke... Every reason... everything... And that so- Truth..."

He didn't answer but just flatly stare at me... his Mangekyo wasn't on, but this time his face wasn't cold or emotionless... but still I wasn't able to understand him.

"Someday later" and he turned to retreat...

...No... I overtook him... and stopped his steps...

It was much better now- we were face to face, staring at him in eye... testing his patience... this battle can lead to anywhere but this time I won't stop he has to answer

"Not this time... you have to answer me... now... and whatever happen... I won't let you go this time"

He sighed... "I had that idea you would be asking answers and this time even if I try I won't be able to ignore you"

His voice was unexpectedly calm...

He moved to the window... opening the curtains and letting the bright sun light fall on my face... it feel good, secure...warm.

Everything light up in the golden rays of eternity... now I could see the better way of the room... I looked at the pattern of the blood or left out pattern of the blood... the design... I read it before...

"Veezena bondage jutsu"

He nodded...

"Before you come to any conclusion or misconception...listen to me quietly"

I nodded my head and looked up at him... I don't know what to expect but one thing is clear it will beyond my expectations.

Before I could escape my contemplation he led me in trauma...

"You are pregnant"

"WHAT!"

Breaking the silence of death...

"You have the spawn of Uchiha Sasuke living in your womb"

I was looking at him blankly... with that a tear drop escaped my eyes... I was speechless I was having no words... my hand automatically moved for my stomach to embrace him in my security and warmness... That feeling which comes by recognizing him for first time, touching him was incomparable... No poet- No writer could have words for it... could feel no land, no sky, no dark, no sun, no Itachi, no Sasuke... just no one... it was just me and my baby... it was like his voice were echoing in my ears, no moment could be more beautiful than that... I didn't realize a smile has garnished my face.

"Uhhh-uhhh" He cleared his throat to grab my attention back.

Out of my beautiful thought, I was now calmed.

"Go on"

"He is in danger"

'He' is referred to the unborn child.

"What" my voice was low and condemned with feelings.

No one could ever understand what a woman feels when she is been shown the dream of being the mother... it's like she bon again and the second later you tell that I had to lose him forever... is like worse than death.

"I think it would be much better... If I start this story from where it had been started."

I was having just nothing to say. His words have already stabbed me so hard that I am torn apart to even regain myself back again.

"Well do you know about YIN-YANG sign?"

"Yes, The Chinese symbol made of two comas which are joined end to end- one is white and other is black... having a small circle of opposite color"

"Exactly right, these comas are the forces of nature... balancing each other yet independent. White coma represents **light**... **Masculine** and Their power rested in the small circle's within them which means to **fight for one** and the black coma which means **dark **is a** feminine** trait, it means to **be submissive**. Both act like each other's shadow. Following their own rules and pattern and at the same time consoling each other and these two powers govern our forces of nature- sun, moon, sky, water, fire, earth..."

"So what is your point?" I wasn't exactly getting how it was defining my life.

"These forces rest peacefully sealed with each other... but Madara disrupted that seal separating **yin** and **yang. **Before Madara could get his hand on them... they found the human body or shell for themselves, they can't live independently... yin chakra is in you... which is characterized as slow, soft, yielding, diffuse, cold, wet, and passive; and is associated with water, earth, the moon, femininity and night time and yang, by contrast, is fast, hard, solid, focused, hot, dry, and aggressive; and is associated with fire, sky, the sun, masculinity and daytime is in Sasuke"

"Wait- wait... you said Madara released them... but how it is possible he is long dead, before our birth."

"He is alive... and right now the biggest threat to your child... and the seal which you have now is..."

"Black tattoo seal of Veezena clan" I heard about them from Tsunade-Sama and have a whole assignment on this.

"Absolutely right, this will keep Madara away from you and your child; temporary... he is a shinobi whose power you can't even analyze... You, Naruto and Sasuke being in the same team, Orochimaru disrupting everything... it was all planed... he is the mastermind behind everything"

This has shrieked me out totally. It feels like we were nothing just mere puppet, the time we spend together, our feelings, our friendship... everything was planned...

"These forces were meant to be together, thus the love or the feelings between you and Sasuke is because of the attraction forces between these two chakras, so there is a probability if these forces weren't in you guys you wouldn't have ever been together"

It was another shock to me... my feelings, what I felt for Sasuke... it was too controlled by these chakras... everything is so appalling even to chock it down the throat.

"When you guys came together the small circles in the comas collaborated and formed such a massive power- **Jadeite **which can destroy the world at the voice of a click. Madara wants your child to grab that chakra"

My hands fell on my stomach as a bodyguard.

"This is why; I had to separate you both... to save you guys from Madara. Madara would be able to do nothing if Jadeite has ever been formed. This marriage, creating misunderstandings between both of you was the part of it... but it seems I got failed"

I looked up at him in guilt... but these were still some piece which is not fitting in to place.

"Why you killed your whole clan?"

He seemed to be little distressed by my question but remained calm.

"There is nothing which concern this subject... it has o take nothing from you"

"But it has it take everything from you... You and I both know that I have seen a face beyond your mask, you can destroy your whole life to save this world can't be so selfish to kill his whole clan just to prove his clan... someone so calm, generous person can't be so inhuman what had happened back then"

"I never liked war... I was a peace loving person in spite I was the prodigy of Uchiha's and was expected to bring down the power from Senju clan to us and then a meeting held and the leaders of our clan decided to break the war... this would have let the bloodshed of innocents. This battle has to be stopped in any way, so I talked to 3rd... And he ordered me to kill my own clan to maintain the peace in the society. This deal was just between me and 3rd, and elders of the village. The night- Uchiha massacre- I took help from Madara to execute my clan and the same night I got the idea of his big plan."

"But in all of this... you didn't kill Sasuke"

"It was to save the forces, either if the chakra die or jadeite it will misbalance the fundamentals of earth and everything would have been destroyed."

I locked my eyes in his... and this time I was able to see beyond them... he hasn't have that mask now... and the pain the loss, the truth... and the love...

"Lie! You got to know the truth after massacre, you saved Sasuke... because you can't kill him, and the bond between you and Sasuke was so strong and there where you weakness lie..."

And look in his eyes, the guilt, the regret... and I know I was right... and that was what eating me... he took every hate, pain by himself so selflessly... and we were always there blaming him. He sacrificed his life and we were calling him a demon.

And I realize I was crying. I immediately remove the tears from my eyes and hide my gaze... I know he don't want pity, it will be an insult to his bravery. And seriously I have nothing to say... I could really say nothing to him...

I met his gaze again and he has that mask again... he is a human just like us... he has desires just like us... but what separate him from us...is through a golden heart, a brave zest and a submissive soldier within him...

But before I could think or say more I felt a strain, a sudden trauma... and I felt hazy and... before I met the ground a strong hands secured me... I look up to see –Itachi... and for the first time... I didn't flinch or reacted and let him help me.

"Rest for now, war has just begin and there's a long way to go"

"Umm... Itachi..."

"Sakura, you are pregnant, now you don't had to take care of yourself but of your son also"

And his strict yet consoling voice was the last thing I heard as I drifted to darkness.

* * *

><p>"Kisame is it done"<p>

"Done, this news would have reached Konoha up to now"

I took a deep sigh.

"She is fine, I have put her dress and glucose up... she will wake in other 2-3 hours..."

"Any complication"

"No, nothing till now, just she has to minimize her walking; jumping and stress level I mean it is affecting her progesterone and chakra level which in turn can affect the future health of child"

"Well Sakura is a medic, she is aware of condition so she herself will take necessary steps."

I could see on her face, Diva did not like it a bit.

"But one thing is good, now Sakura knew the whole thing, so our future plans won't be such a drag" Diva was certainly right.

"So when are we accepting the guest?"

"In other two or three days"

"So taking a safety lap of 5 days... after that we leave and Kisame I want information on their every step"

"Fine..." and he left us.

"Diva..."

"I know, I'll be taking care of her and her child"

"Diva I don't want you to remove my ignorance on her. We can't take a bit of risk"

"I know... and I won't ever do, I'm a shinobi I know how to handle my emotions."

"You are still heart..."

"With a shinobi, I'm a human too... if we actually ignore the fact in what ways world saw us" I felt her voice trembling; she has held a lot and maybe I should have given her a chance earlier to expose it all out. "You are the one because of which I 'm here and you are the one who has hurt me the most."

And I felt the soft droplets wheeled the floor and before I could say even a word she ran out.

'Diva I told you, loving a person who has died a long before is not good... The person who has dared to love me had lost his everything... First Mia, Sasuke and now you... And I don't know how many more will lurch in this wave... but you have to understand my life is just for Peace.

* * *

><p>"Kisame presence has been detected" Tsunade-Sama balanced her chin on the knuckles which were presently settles on the desk.<p>

A wave of light ran through our yes

And Naruto gapped open.

"So it means Sakura would be there"

"Maybe" was a simple reply.

"But if it's even a 0.01% chance we could bring her back"

"Like se would listen to you" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Sasuke..."

"Stop both of you" Tsunade tried to handle the situation before it get track off.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto... you are send on a mission to bring back Sakura... on her own will, if she comes back then fine otherwise being a missing nin and helping Akatsuki will give her in the list of wanted criminals"

"Wait, but Sakura haven't done anything yet" Naruto protested.

"Do you think, it's easy to keep yourself pure when you are with Itachi" Sasuke replied back with full venom in his voice

Bringing back the attention of two world class shinobi who were for now fighting like children or worse than them.

"Kisame is found in the river valley country, you 3 have two weeks time and Shikamaru is the leader. Find her, talk to her and bring her back and this is your last chance Naruto..."

Sasuke never wanted this mission, he rebelled a lot... but Naruto has his ways like talking to Tsunade and bringing everything on plane. Naruto still think Sakura must have been blackmailed or HYPNOTISED! While Sasuke he don't want to believe in any IF'S of Sakura.

Hope this journey doesn't ask for any Bloodshed! Troublesome!

* * *

><p>I got myself in better position. My head is pounding badly... but it feels safe and warm.<p>

I must have been shifted to my room when I was unconscious and it feels really good when you woke and knew you have your dress on...until it was Diva who dressed me!

Sun was blazing through the small pores of the curtain and enlightening the room in the beautiful shades of honey.  
>I perched my stomach for the little one and lost in the essence of mother hood... the feelings, the aroma is unexplainable. The warm shower which lands on the snow covered mountain... giving the glee of life.<p>

*Knock*

*Knock*

And I knew who was behind the door.

"Yes" I spoke in m low and polite-famine tone.

And door opened to reveal a person so expected.

"You are awake"

I just nodded...

-Silence-

It's eating me!

"Ummm... well...Ummm... Itachi... Well...it was that... I'm sorry"

My emeralds locked in his opals.

"World believe on the things seen by eyes... And I didn't leave any room for not making you hate me."

And again the silence creating awkwardness solution at the most it can.

"You need not to take too stress, I have brought you here, so it will be me who will take care of him"

Breaking the silence of the sea...

"Why are you doing this?"

But he never answered...

"I'll call for the fruits, you mustn't keep yourself hungry"

And he left...

* * *

><p>The look in her eyes... The distance between her and Mia is decreasing every moment... the thing in her eyes... it was like he was accepting me the way I am , she was believing in me being human... She thinks of me as no weapon nor angel nor demon... just me...<p>

It's no good as my eyes leaned on the shadow...

It is always there... even in night, it got hidden in dark... But it's still there... always

* * *

><p><span>"<span>_When the conspiracy of lies surrounding me demands of me to silence the one word of truth given to me, that word becomes the one word I wish to utter above all others."_

_-Andre P. Brink_

**Next chapter next month... Love my readers...**

**RnR **

**-Love Riya.**


	12. Chapter 12 Restless water

**This holy soul has revived again to fill your mind with more Naruto- Naruto and Naruto... Sorry people but these days it's too much of Shakespeare going on... so you have to deal with this Shakespeare obsessed Riya.**

**Well anyway... this going to be a small but an interesting one... Sakura might hit with miscarriage, MIGHT... let see what this demonic mind has behold.**

Chapter 12

Restless Water

**"_To have faith is to trust you to the water. When you swim you don't grab hold of the water, because if you do you will sink and drown. Instead you relax, and float." _**

**―**_**Alan Wilson Wat**_**ts**

Sulkily river flows down the ally... sprinkling its drop to the side field. It was a daddy day out... that's what I call my Sundays, now. I made myself comfortable on the swing and with little to and fro keeping my sight on my little daughter. Mia was playing with a little kitten, her giggles was enriching the air. Sunday is the day when nor I nor I let Mia do any training, homework or anything... it's just a day off... I know Mia is already far behind in her class but she is still a child; I won't push her to her limits... I have already seen the impact of pulling strong powers by dad on Itachi, so I am in no mood of that insanity.

At last she gets hold of the cat... well seeing it's a kind of training only... but something she enjoy and can be reckless and smiling.

Well, Mia has a friendly nature, but she is not good in interaction with new comers... for that she is no where responsible... first her eyes gone... leaving her in dark and totally dependent on a limited group then her kidnapping and amnesia... she is a mere child... after all this she is still smiling and going good in her new life... I think this is more than enough for her.

Still I keep an updated news of academy, children of her class, people who tries to be friendly with her- she gets scared too fast in unknown surroundings and between unknown people, but that's not my concern is- with time she will be good. I mean it's only been a month and I have pushed her in academy and training stuff... maybe I took this decision too fast but it's good for her psychological behavior...

"Hey dude" it was Naruto as he came and let his seat next to my swing and let it in motion- fast one.

"Hn"

His eyes were scanning the playful girl and the cat.  
>"Hello Mia"<p>

"Hello Naruto-san" She yelled and waved her hand in air, she was familiar with Naruto and actually likes him, and she thinks he is funny... I wonder when she gets to know he is a clown.

"What you want Naruto"

"I got the permission for the mission and the location of them"

It was very clear whom he was talking about... now there name don't boil me, a good effect of Mia... but it doesn't mean I don't loathe them.

"Don't enroll me in this stuff"

"She is our teammate and her wellness is our duty."

"She never thinks of us a teammate... She just used us."

"Wait, even if she love Itachi, it doesn't mean she has betrayed us... she is a woman of her own decisions and desires... and we can't say to not love a S-rank criminal"

"And what will you say, about the drama of showing her fake love towards me and engagement"

"People make mistakes; I mean you also have... so she can also"

"Oh yes"

"And till now, I don't believe you, I will believe on what I see myself"

"Then fill this mission by yourself"

"Sasuke, if she has chosen Itachi, we will leave them but if she was forced for this... you will be the one who will regret the most"

I know he was right, his each word carry sense... That's why I never like listening to him.

"Take this" he passed on the scroll to me, he knew I have agreed. "Mission is tomorrow, I have talk to Shizune for Mia, she will take care of her, until we are gone. Tomorrow Konoha gate 7 pm... you, Shikamaru and me"

And he stood to leave.

"Bye Mia"

And listening him leave, Mia left the kitten and ran to her Naruto uncle. Naruto got Chocolates for her, whom she accepted fondly, well I never need to bring her chocolates because that demand was fulfilled by Naruto, whenever he comes, he has chocolate for her, I need to talk with him, and otherwise he'll spoil my daughter... but some other day...

My eyes again shifted to the scroll and reconsider my decision... How can I get in talks of Naruto?

* * *

><p>"They are on their way" Kisame was tracking Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke "They will be here by tomorrow"<p>

"Good" just as I planned, Sasuke is there.

"And what for tomorrow" Diva asked.

I know she does not like this a bit, whole world revolving around Sakura. From the starting, she was pissed off with the plan, and especially with the thing- my and her marriage but I know she won't do anything stupid.

"They will try to locate either me or Sakura and Sakura's trail will be easier, they will find her in the forest where she spends her most of the day"

"How you know she won't spoil anything by telling her friends the truth"

Diva was not finding the loophole in the mission, she just doesn't trust Sakura.

"She knows the seriousness of the mission and this can be harmful to her child, she won't dare take a stupid step"

"So you are not going to intervene"

Diva was now making me worry on the decision of believing her... but of course after coming of Sakura, now I can't blindly trust... I want to... But her likeness towards me can make her insane enough to do any foolishness against Sakura.

"Until necessary"

"And how much part of this plan Sakura knows?" thank god Kisame intervene, he always know when he should poke his nose.

"Nothing at all"

"But you said, she is with us now" Diva won't stop

"It's not necessary"

A long pause between me and Diva... Which was defiantly eating Kisame, I know it's his time to arbitrate, but hoping he didn't come up with anything insane.

"I think you are right, Itachi- it will be nothing but an added tension, you know how woman are- when they are pregnant"

"What you think of me an idiot" Diva yelled and left...

Diva thinks, I have concern for her; yes I have but it is the part of mission.

Kisame took a deep breath and left either, after the entry of Sakura... he never likes our meetings and talk. He just has a headache when he listens to mine and Diva's bootless quarrel.

* * *

><p>Sakura was in the forest... reading a book- THE VAMPIRE STALKER. I remember telling Diva to bring some GOOD books for her, she has nothing to do here, and she is a kind captive.<p>

THE VAMPIRE STALKER- Diva calls it a good book.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were here" Sakura stood as the mark of respect or for she was uncomfortable.

"Hn, you were busy in the book"

"Oh, well Diva has good choice, it's interesting"

One can't comment anything on woman's choice...

My eyes fall on the pink pulchritude, she was uncomfortable with me hovering and checking over her.

"Well, I was just here to say, we'll be moving out from this hideout tomorrow evening, just be ready"

"Ok" she nodded "May I know, where?"

She asked like she don't want to interfere our privacy... but it don't matter.

"Land of Rainbow... countryside... well it's inhabited... and if there you want, you can visit market and some place nearby... that's our permanent hideout... and now you know all the stuff so better not to be reckless enough"

"I'll take note of that" and passed a polite smile...

Our relation has become awkward enough... But know I don't have to mask as a ruthless killer in front of her... when she knew whole truth. I decided to leave her alone with her book

'_Tomorrow will be a tough day for you, Sakura_'

* * *

><p>"She is here" Shikamaru stated jumping from one tree to another.<p>

"Her trail is so strong over here, she is no far away." And Naruto was on gear... heading fast for the direction.

It's all useless... Naruto will know this today itself...

* * *

><p>I was loitering in the green grass barefoot... It's a good exercise; It maintains the blood circulation in the body, reduce muscle contraction, helps release mental stress over and heal &amp; strengthen neurons but I do it to feel the little creaks of grass prick on my foot so to feel the ease of giggle which help me think more clearly.<p>

My mind was ambling on the book... it gave such a beautiful message- _believing the faith with true heart can make it come alive._ Amy loved a fictional character Edward and one day that fictional character becomes a reality, and in the end they both became together.  
>I have been comparing my and Sasuke's relationship with Amy and Edward... maybe we could have been like them... after so many rejections from Sasuke we had got together... everything was so good, beautiful and in just one night both of our world is jolted, I am pregnant with your child. We both would have been dancing in glee, deciding the names of baby, painting his room, if everything would be alright but still I believe in love, I know what so ever, even after great disparities a day will be there when I would be walking barefoot on the grass with someone besides me, holding hands... where I can see love for me in his eyes. I do believe in love, in faith same way the Amy does and whatever the path may be everything will be fine.<p>

* * *

><p>And we were there... I was the first one whose eyes landed on the pink beauty. Naruto breadth just stopped, seeing Sakura was healthy- which he still wanted to confirm. Sasuke was quite and firm... hiding his feelings... he and Sakura both have very joyous memory of being together and walking with long lasting talks with dew filled grass- but now he don't need a betrayer any more.<p>

We landed near her to find a stunned Sakura... her first reaction was her hands formed a secure coat around her stomach while her face expression were mixed with awe and the tear which build at the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto just get hold of her face expression while my mind travelled to her first reaction.

"Naruto, Shikamaru... Sasuke... umm, what you guys are doing here?" She gave a half smile hiding most of her feeling... she was very happy, excited filled with glee.

She was definitely missing Konoha but it didn't seem she was here as a captive... She was totally fit and fine reading her book the way she like the most still it's better to wait to reach any conclusion, we need answers.

"Sakura you are fine" Naruto gave a polite smile and ion return he got the pleasantest smile ever.

"You got it, she is here at her own will, she is a cheater" Sasuke was agitated with her smile and loud enough.

Sakura didn't reply but she was hurt. Naruto gave a look to Sasuke. Well, it was indeed expected. So the moral of the story is, nice- happy tea time is over, we need to get into direct talk... It's troublesome!

"Sakura, we here too know if you are alright" Naruto tried to be polite enough so not to hurt Sakura.  
>"No we are here to hear to the story of how you turn your back to us and moreover joined an S-class criminal and cheated" Sasuke came upon her sharp. He was indeed angry and was doing no effort to hide it...<p>

Here was a long pause every eye was on her, and it's time of opening closed curtains.

* * *

><p>I want to release all truth but I have the idea, if I did so, I'll do me, my son and Sasuke's destiny upside down and even Itachi's sacrifice will land in drain and Madara could achieve his evil desires. I need to close all gates between me and Sasuke... I can't fall now, because if did results will be a catastrophe.<p>

I beneath my eyes to ground, to avoid the disappointment to see in the eyes of Naruto and Sasuke,

"I... love Itachi, I m sorry but it is true... I love him and no one has forced me to take this decision, I did it on my own will."  
>"Then why you did the drama of being with me?" Sasuke he is doing it intentionally, he know I'm guilty, hurt, still... but he should have his chance; things were unfair for him too.<br>"Sasuke I Just choose someone else over you, I have my right to do so..."  
>"That SOMEONE ELSE is my brother and an S-class criminal who destroyed everything of me"<br>"Why my every decision should be in favor of you only, what you think if you have enmity against him, why should I fall back."  
>"He wasn't loyal to his own family, how can he be loyal to someone like you"<br>"You don't know anything, so it's better not to question his own loyalty."  
>"Oh! Yes, a bitch can only be loyal to its dog"<br>"You are going far ahead" I screamed at him, I know he's hurt but it doesn't mean I goanna take any of his insult when he actually be thankful he has a brother like Itachi.  
>"Sasuke!" even Naruto exclaimed, all this time no one else but Naruto was always with me, even if he hasn't said but his calmness and expression were enough to say...<p>

"Let me say it Naruto"  
>Sasuke ignored Naruto and let his steps towards me.<br>"This time it will me and Sakura only, no one else will interrupt"

Shikamaru have been silent and even Naruto knew it was better to let us talk. Talks are better solution than killing and fighting and in this case Talks would be the best remedy, they have questions and I have to face them what so ever, I need to make Sasuke hate me and cut every reason of relation we still carry.  
>I was hesitant, that I may not say something I should not say or they could see behind my mask but the point step I knew I have to face them and it's time.<br>"It will be good"  
>"good"<br>And he took steps towards me until e were 1m apart and could stare each other in eye. The fear he has in eyes were lost, it was like I was seeing the old Sasuke. How funny is it, I was the reason of the new Sasuke and I ended up being the reason of bringing the old one back but with an exception he is not deemed with revenge. I could see displeasure and despair in his eyes but not revenge or any intent to kill me or Itachi, it is just anger; he loved me more than I thought.

"Ask what you want to?" I build the question and what answer I should give in my mind, I had to make my fake answer seem true.  
>"How was Millee hurt?" His voice was stoic.<br>I haven't expected this question.  
>"I and Millee were having our way over here when we were attacked by some rough ninja"<br>"Marks over her body were of torture and not of fight."  
>"They were 8, and highly skilled they attack us to reach Itachi and in that track, they kidnapped Millee but Itachi rescued her"<p>

He didn't ask any further, he seemed to be convinced, even Naruto, but I suspect Shikamaru may have caught me.  
>"Why you took her with you?"<br>"Millee was my sister; I couldn't have left her just like that"

"Then why you returned her?"  
>"I soon realized I can't give her a life she deserved, I mean with Itachi's status"<p>

"Her memory loss"  
>"She was very afraid and unstable after her rescued and with her sight back jutsu, it was necessary and I thought, she could have a new life happy and out of her old ghosts"<br>_'good, I never realize I could be such a good story teller, it's out of my own-self_'  
>He didn't reply back just turn to leave.<br>"This is it, you just wanted to know about her"  
>"What else then, I should know"<br>I was hit a hard by his words, I am trying hard to understand his pain, but his coldness and '_I don't care_' attitude, I don't think I could take it more.  
>"I don't care of Itachi's victims or his team, and if I count you, I don't care for those who don't care about me"<br>"Sasuke... you are my friend"  
>"Friends don't break the latter heart and go running their brother"<p>

"Sasuke... I am sorry what else should I say"  
>"you have absolutely nothing to say"<br>"I had tried to understand you, understand your pain can't you try to understand me"

"I told you; I won't be after you and your beloved HUSBAND, what else more you expect"  
>"Can't we be friends, just like back"<br>"No, because you are not my old friend and your new self, I can't ever accept her"  
>I was just stopping myself to cry out, to run to him to say, I love you with all my hearts and cannot think of anyone else than besides you, just take me out from here, but knew if chose this path, It will be end of everything, someone has believed me with his future and life and I can't betray him, he already have gone through a lot, and just because of my weakness, my love, I can't debacle his efforts.<p>

"Sasuke... please forgive me"  
>"Then come back with us to Konoha"<br>"I can't... it's my home"  
>"At the end you will be the only one sorry for your decision"<p>

I know pleads of mine are useless, everything has ended, the dual path I was thinking to go on won't work, I have to choose one path and on that I had already tried to walk.

I remove the tear which has build at the corner of my eyes and with all efforts smiled and turn back to return. It just has two or more steps, Naruto's voice made me stop.

"Sakura, you have nothing to say to me"

I seriously have nothing to say to him, he's the last person I wanted to see hatred for me.

"I...I..."  
>I was crying.<br>"Sakura go..."  
>It was Sasuke... his voice was full of rage, the sudden increase of temper in his voice told me he hated my tears, and I know why, he thinks they are the biggest part of my lies and he had always fallen for them...<br>"Sasuke..." my voice was cranky...  
>"I asked you to leave"<br>And he swing back, and launched his leg... aiming my stomach...In just a few moments... I could feel a strong chakra force over my stomach.  
>"No..."<p>

And in other Swiss second... his leg didn't touch my stomach... they were stopped by... Itachi...  
>his hold was strong over his leg and his eyes were directed at him. It was difficult almost negligible t read his calm and composed mask...<br>I reported back, my hands were protectively covering my child, I could have lost him... I was still in trauma to register anything...  
>"Meeting over" it was Itachi... "Sakura, let's go, it seems there is nothing to talk more..."<br>He brought his arms protectively against my petite self...

'Wait, he was here, he was here from the starting, and he knew they were coming'

Before I could finally trace my conclusion, it was Naruto...  
>"Sakura"<br>I turned... Itachi let go off me...  
>Naruto took his steps towards me, my hold over my stomach harden, but I knew he'll do nothing to hurt me or my child, there were concern and softness in his eyes... like always.<br>He came to me and... took me in his soft embrace... I positioned my head on his shoulder; it was consoling and warm and let my tears fall down. It would be a minute or two when he broke the embrace and kissed my head and remove my tears from my face and smiled...  
>I tried to smile in return but failed.<br>"I want you to be happy wherever and with whoever you will be. You will always be my friend because your one decision can't ever change the thousands of moment you dedicated to me, to team seven. I'll always be your friend... regardless whatever you will be"

"Thank you Naruto, to be on my side"  
>"Sakura, if you ever decide to come back, you can, I'll always be there at your side, understanding, accepting your every decision and mistakes, Konoha was your home and will always be and I promise to keep it that way... you can count on me"<br>"I know I can... thanks- thanks a lot"

"Sakura we need to go' it was Itachi.  
>I didn't like the interpretation but knew it was necessary... I smiled at him giving last glance to everyone...<br>"Goodbye Naruto, Shikamaru and... Sasuke..."

* * *

><p>"We need to leave"<br>"I know" I gave a small smile to Itachi but took no effort to move.  
>He sighed... "You won't be meeting them ever again"<br>"I know"  
>"You love them"<br>"yes"  
>"you miss them..."<br>"Yes..."  
>"You'll soon learn... It's not easy but not too difficult"<br>I just nodded.  
>Forest gleamed beautiful in dusk light, violating their own colors in the shine of sunset...<br>"You knew they were coming..?" I asked in the hope of getting answers  
>"yes" he replied "it was necessary"<br>"I know he was doing everything for keeping me, my child and our world safe.

Take this... he handed me a novel...MOVING TOWARDS A NEW DAWN by CHARLES GRAVE  
>"I mean you must be bored by your old one"<br>I know what he want to say and what he meant...  
>"Thanks"<br>and we moved together to a new journey.

**"A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allow you to grow."**  
><strong>— William Shakespeare<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Chortles of little feet

NOTE: **I made a stupid silly mistake- It is ****Millee**** and not ****Mia**** in the first scene of last chapter.  
>I apologize for my mistake and promise to not to be so reckless again...<strong>

**Chapter 13  
>Chortles of the little feet<br>**

**"A mother is a person who seeing there are only four pieces of pie for five people, promptly announces she never did care for pie."**  
><strong> - By Tenneva Jordan<br>**

"Uhha uhha uhaan" A loud voice rung though the wooden cottage.  
>My sense conscious and I quickened my feet to my room. Eklavya was crying in his swinging palanquin.<br>I reached to him and my hands ruffling the soft blue hairs of my son.  
>"Ah, my Eklavya is hungry, ne" my voice full of love and concern.<br>I carefully picked him up, supporting his neck and moved to the bed, where I sat down taking him in my laps and swinging him lightly and his crying lightens; his small palms clenching-unclenching my shirt.  
>I brought out the milk bottle and let him suck to it as I held the bottle. His tiny seven months old palm tries to hold the milk bottle but was unsuccessful. I could do nothing but to smile at his activeness and curiosity. No doubt he is an Uchiha, raven color hair just like his father, orbs dark and as deep as ocean and as fair skin but his facial features were mine, lie his nose, petite lips, face shape- long, eyes shape and I'm happy he didn't gain his forehead from me. He was dressed in long light blue shirt and dippers, I try to dress him in shorts or cargo and he started crying... so I left his legs bare and let them try sung them up and let his little fingers touch his toes.<br>He does it quite usually. His activates amazes me, as a doctor I know how they changes hourly, weekly and monthly yet I couldn't do anything but be amazed at it. His teething had started... I could see the small two incisors which he tries to attack on everything he could get in his mouth... he even hurt his own thumb and it took me almost an hour to make him stop crying and put him to sleek. He even creates sounds, not words but sounds... like when he see me he says "**kaaa**" and when Itachi "**daa**" well on sight of Kisame he usually starts crying thus Kisame himself stay quite meters away but he responds well to Diva, he call her "**aaa**"

Well things have gotten a lot better after we arrived in the land of rainbows. We had a two storey cottage at the extreme of countryside hidden by woods and Itachi's gen jutsu of course. Our cottage is dived into basement, where I am not allowed to go what so ever and guarded by Itachi's chakra, where he has Akatsuki data, files and secret meetings of these three Akatsuki goes. Ground floor we have one drawing room, a kitchen and two rooms adjacent t each other one is mine and Eklavya and other is Itachi's. The above floor has two rooms adjacent- Diva's and Kisame and a store room and the last is terrace. Simple rooms and furniture made of good woods obviously the woods have to be strong as three s-class shinobies live within.  
>My months of pregnancy have passed quite well, well I was the doctor myself and even Diva has medic skills. My interactions have gone better with Diva, I am quite aware she don't like much I still don't know why but still she help me co-ordinate with them and take care of me and sometimes helps me with Eklavya, she is quite careful with Eklavya, obviously whatever she holds against me had never to take on or of Eklavya. Obviously my delivery was taken care by Diva and Dr. Yuvraj. Well I was prepared for lot of pain but Eklavya was suzerain born as he his position wasn't exactly upside down... so I was given two anesthesia injections and there was no pain... and then it was his crying because of which my tears relished and then I fainted for almost five hours. I was under consideration of Dr. Yuvraj for two days. Eklavya was born healthy and safe- 212 kg, all thanks to Diva and Dr. Yuvraj.  
>Kisame, well he is also not just a ruthless murderer as I have thought, and it is nice to see his gentler sides also. Well I didn't much to him but whenever it is; we have nice talk with polite behavior. He is still killer and ruthless to his enemies but tha has to take nothing with how he is to me, Diva, Itachi and Eklavya. Even he is also fond of Eklavya but he usually scares him so he kept his distance, I believe these things will get away as Eklavya just gets a bit older. He is usually pissed off by Eklavya's crying but has taken it well; he is not getting rid of it anytime soon.<br>And at last Itachi, it has become less awkward with him; I am more comfortable around him. Eklavya has done a great job in reducing the distance between us. I even saw Itachi smiling at him, he is trying to become his father, even once he was trying to teach Eklavya to call him dad and he has been succeeded to **daa.** He has taken care of me in my months of pregnancy and even after Eklavya's birth.  
>One day I was just talking to diva, how much I am missing my medics, treating patients and everything and miracle-ly the same day Itachi came and told me that after I gave birth I can join rainbow land hospital. I am no longer confined this house or chakra strings and after three months of Eklavya's birth I joined hospital, but I am quite careful of being not too social.<br>Well, since, I am a part of their plan and till I joined hospital Itachi have been spending for all mine and Eklavya's expense. So I decided to help them with household work like cleaning and cooking but I am not allowed to invade their rooms or privacy. Once, I remember it was my fourth month when it happen, I was preparing night meal when I suddenly felt dizzy and fell- but there were some strong arms which held m. when I opened my eyes I was in my room sleeping peacefully under the covers and Itachi was there on the table checking my books. I was really abashed when he questioned me if I was a medic I should have been careful enough to not to over exert me and take my vitamin and iron pills on time and he gave me my medicine and there after he only was checking and reminding me of my medicines.  
>My eyes drifted to my book shelf filled with novels and some medical books but mainly novels and guess, all of my collection have been filled by Itachi Uchiha himself, after he really disgust my choice of novels and his psychology knowledge tells to read good, light, psychological and philosophical develops the health and well being of child and mothers too and he really hated my choice of vampire, unreasonable murders, nonsense thrillers so he himself gifts me books from time to time, usually on te day when I have ended my first one. His observational skills seriously amaze me.<br>One of my memories is related to these books only. It was my birthday and obviously I am not roaming around shouting like a seven year old. Well, I wasn't cherishing day much first of all, I was feeling a lot dizzy and nausea-tic and there was nothing much to do other than household work and my novel, and my empty mind was wandering over Konoha, where every person I cherish makes the best day for me, I was missing all of them lot when Someone forward me a diary I look above to saw, it was Itachi and it was no ordinary diary, It was mine diary where I have photos of every person I cherish with what I feel about them and their importance in my life. Itachi has gone Konoha top bring that for me, I couldn't do any less to bring a bright smile on my face, it was the best birthday gift anyone could have presented me, and that day one more person was added to my diary that was Itachi and the same Eklavya first time kicked me... it was really a day for me to cherish thanks to my new family which includes Itachi and Eklavya.  
>It was two days after the birth of Eklavya and still I wasn't able to bring up any name for him, mainly because I haven't thought much about it and I was still calling him 'baby'. Itachi frowned and asked whether I am going to name him 'baby'. But I could do anything but smile at it and confess I haven't thought of any, he gawked for a time being and then said EKLAVYA. He suggested, he actually suggested. I looked a bit unconvinced with this name so he elaborated that Eklavya is an Indian name that means a student, a student who learned bow and arrow by watching and surpasses his teacher and when his teacher asks for his thumb he smilingly cut his thumb and presented it. Word Eklavya signifies sensitivity and appreciation for the finer and deeper things in life. Those were his words which touched my heart and then smilingly I looked at the boy in my arms and first time called him Eklavya to which Itachi smiled and exited my room.<br>That had been my life... quite yet beautiful as I acquired my new family. It had been over a year after my so called marriage and my life has upside down and then again on new track. I am a firm believer of magic and love and someday I will be holding hands of my lover, who love me and Eklavya more than anything else. I always thought how my home would be simple yet made of love and knew soon this dream will come true.

I was concluding my life history when I felt little motion, Eklavya has left the bottle... he is full and refused to drink more, I could feel his eye heavy and his eyelids were unable to keep themselves up... it was his time to sleep and his sleep only drifts with my voice so I sang as his ears could not listen anymore.

**Chanda hai tu, mera suraj hai tu  
>O meri aankhon ka taara hain tu<br>Jeeti hoon main bas tujhe dekh ke  
>Is toote dil ka sahaara hai tu<strong>  
>You are my moon, you are my sun<br>Oh, you are the twinkle of my eyes  
>I live just to see you<br>You are the companion for this broken heart

**Tu khele khel kaii, mera khilona hai tu  
>Jisse bandhi har aasha meri mera woh sapna salona hai tu<br>Naanha sa hai kitna sundar hai tu  
>Chhota sa hai kitna pyaara hai tu<br>Chanda hai tu mera suraj hai tu...  
><strong>You play games and you are my toy  
>you are my beautiful dream,<br>to whom all of my hopes are bound  
>you are so tiny, and so beautiful.<br>You are so little, so precious!  
>You are my moon and my sun...<p>

**Puravaai van mein ude panchi chaman mein ude  
>Ram kare kabhi hoke bada tu banke badal gagan mein ude<br>Jo bhi tujhe dekhe woh ye kahe  
>Kis maa ka aisa dulaara hai tu<br>Chanda hai tu mera suraj hai tu  
>O meri aankhon ka taara hai tu<br>**The wind blows through the forest and birds fly through the garden  
>God willing, someday you too will fly in the sky like a cloud<br>Whoever sees you then will say,  
>"What mother's darling are you?"<br>You are my moon and you are my sun.  
>Oh, you are the sparkle in my eye.<p>

* * *

><p>*knock* *knock*<br>"Come in" I exclaimed keeping my mind and pen on the paper.  
>Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inzuka and rock lee and the dog followed behind enter my chamber and stood just like the way soldiers should have stood straight, emotionless and ready for the next moment in life.<br>"Well, I have called you here, for your next mission" I adjust my elbows on the table, looking at them.  
>"An A rank mission" Shikamaru asked.<br>"Yes, in _suraj valley _Indian committee living in the land of sun.  
>"Indian committee?" Sasuke questioned.<br>"Yes, refugees, they have their own norms which they brought from their own land and are very sentimental towards them, they have been fighting for some political rights and on other hand are trying hard to protect their customs from the surrounding"  
>"So they are Hypocrites" Kiba Inzuka dashed pulling his hands behind his head, I was so early to call them disciplinarian soldiers.<br>"Well they have been made so, by the behavior and negligence of the natural citizens, so they have isolated themselves from others and they are really rigid so don't interfere with their matters it will harm your others" I warned them, as it was important.  
>they had made the note of it.<br>Then I continued further "There we have spotted a psycho murderer – Oga Yakuyama Konoha shinobi who betrayed us and escaped. His recorded is 64 murders, 14 rapes and he is even accused of transporting, illegal weapons, scrolls and girls. He is been also accused of prostitution and secret harem. He is been spotted. You all are here to arrest him or kill him on sight. Is there any problem?"  
>"Yes" there voice rang in unison.<br>"Good, this is the mission scroll and Shikamaru you are the captain."  
>Shikamaru came forward and took the scroll.<br>"this scroll has photo his basic information and other details of the mission."  
>they nodded<br>"That's it you all will be leaving tomorrow morning 7 am,", I exclaimed  
>"You all are dismissed"<br>They nodded and left. Their footsteps banged the silence of corridor.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Note: In the last chapter in scene one it have been Millee and not Mia]<strong>

"Dad, where are you going" Millee exclaimed while she colored the frog green.  
>"Sweet heart, I am going to a mission" I exclaimed as I pack he bag.<br>"When will you come back?" She asked so concern and like asking me not to leave.  
>"For almost a month" I replied making a note it will be the greatest due time I'll be away from her... She have been staying away from me but for one day, max a week, it will be quite a long time, but I feel she'll be fine. I didn't realize it have been over a year.<br>I packed her bag and moved o her and ruffled her hair "And when I'll be back we'll celebrate your birthday"  
>"she smiled and excitingly exclaimed "Yes" her loud voice must have woken the sun out of night.<br>I smiled and politely replied "and for the time being you are going to stay with Naruto and be a good girl"  
>"Okkz" she smiled and gave a peck to me.<br>"Yes, uncle Naruto gives lots of chocolate to me" Naruto have definitely spoiled my daughter.  
>"And you are going to promise when I come back I should not have to take you to a dentist."<br>She pouted and I embraced her tightly.

**"The only creatures that are evolved enough to convey pure love are dogs and infants." **  
><strong> ― Johnny Depp<strong>

**LOVE Riya**


	14. Chapter 14 Sounds in the wind

**Sasuke is just so lonely, now it's time to fill his life with new colors. Itachi and Sakura have formed a friendly relationship and I am in no hurry to change that in love but we are moving towards our climax... so enjoy.**

**Chapter 14  
>Sounds in the Wind<strong>

"Just because you're scarred for life doesn't mean you should be scared to live."  
><strong>― <strong>**Brian Celio**

**1 MONTH LATER  
><strong>

I just have woken up, but still I want to sleep more. I tugged my **beary bear** tight under my arm and went to the window from where I was hearing all voices. I didn't realize I was a-slept on the couch in the main room... but Naruto uncle hardly think of that, if papa would be here, he would have picked me up and would have left me in my room under the cover and when I would have woken, he would simply padded my head and would asked me to take care about it from next time, I would have hurt my back.

My eyes leapt out of the small frame, everything was distorted and broken... people were screaming and shouting. I have clutched my beary tight to not let it go. Fire, and buildings were broken, blood was flowing in narrow streams all round... I want my father; I was almost going to cry, when I saw something flashy in the sky. It was bright, diverging and was producing it and fast...

I couldn't think more and shouted and ran towards the table and just hide myself under the table. Hiding my face in my knees I was embracing my beary tight and then...

BOOM

And then silence.

After the silence, it was all fury and the sound of doom's day was banging the ear.

There was nothing, nothing has left... it was all debris...

* * *

><p>I was crying, I was still afraid and under that table... no one has still came for my rescue... Papa said, Naruto uncle will take care of me well, but he was nowhere. No one was here.<p>

Things have eased after 5 hours of the scandal. Voices have softened, no more cries have been heard, the smell of blood has been erased from the air still my heart pounding hear. I just have my beary with me... I couldn't escape from here, furniture has drowned and I a trapped and seeing around couldn't do much better than making me cry.

I cried loudly, at top of my voice. Was I so soundless?

I was answered by a ray of light which was annoyingly disturbing the cone cells of my eyes. I rose up to see the big piece f wood and concrete was out of my way and could very easily see the person in front of my eyes. My eyes smiled in glee to see the face of my savior.  
>"Naruto Uncle" I shouted and hugged him tightly<br>"I got a bit late, isn't it" he picked me and I hung my arms around me and was supported by his strong arms.  
>I gave a soft peck on his cheek "Just a bit, but its fine"<br>"Great, so do you have any injuries" he tried to locate with his free hand. Concern was brightly blazing in his eyes but he was relieved when my tingling voice rang in his ears.  
>"No" then my eyes scanned the strong body, he was injured and quite badly.<br>Blood was streaming down from his lips. He had got quite a hit on his head. Even his limbs were torn and bleeding.  
>I struggled to get down and was immediately followed by him. I quietly clutched his small finger as I was let out of the debris. My eyes scanned the surrounding. There were small-small tents all round. Many shinobi's were helping bringing them up. They were scanning the area for people needed to be rescued. Medical ninja's were wandering all around. Even civilians were giving the hand where it was required. Little genins were just aiding with the debris. People were moaning for their loss; materialistic loss because I could not see any dead just injured.<br>"Human are strange not happy because their dear ones are still with them but upset because they lost their materialistic treasure" Naruto uncle was out of the blue.  
>"What happened over here?" I asked him. I still couldn't make things out.<br>"We were attacked by one of our enemy- Pein" There was something in his eyes  
>"So he destroyed everything" I was concluding, because Naruto uncle wasn't quite straight forward.<br>"A kind of, but he was the one that we still have people we might have lost." there were moisture in his eyes or was it sun glistening to hard.  
>"Was he a good man?" I don't know what to decide of that person.<br>"Yes, He indeed was" Naruto uncle answer was short, quite unusual.  
>His concept was dubious. I still can't get it...<br>"But, he destroyed everything, He was an enemy" I looked forward for the perfect answer this time.  
>"Sometimes we destroy to save and not all enemies are evil... He just a stupid dream"<br>His words were not making any sense, but I decided to not to push it further, Naruto uncle voice is just getting despair as I try to dig deep.  
>"Let's have ramen" Naruto uncle, my Naruto uncle overly excited and hyper voice rang my voice and brought my smile back.<br>"No, first we will go to the doctor and have your wounds checked, then we'll have something..." I scold him like I was his teacher and made a scowl to make it look serious.  
>"Yes my sensei" he taunted me further and I couldn't do anything but laugh.<br>"You look terrible" I commented and pulled his cheeks.

In this whole incident, I was quite missing my father, I had got eventual letters but still I want him to be here.  
>"Naruto san, when papa is going to return, it's quite been a time" I asked, with my hands ruffling the hair of beary<br>"So little Millee is missing his father" He commented in the tone of mocking me.  
>"Yes, so tell na" but I did not pout or argued back, I want to know of my father.<br>"He is well, and going to come soon, I have sent a letter three days back and their mission is almost over" he explained things without going to much details.  
>I was relieved to know my father is well and going to return soon.<p>

We were just going to make our way to medical camp when we were interrupted by two old people, looking honorable and full of pride.  
>"Yes, Homura and Koharu San" Naruto San bowed his head and asked.<br>"We need to talk to you" Homura San asked.  
>Koharu San looked at me with eagle's eye. I was feeling awkward so I hid behind Naruto uncle.<br>"Now" added Koharu.  
>Naruto san took a deep breath and faced me with soft eyes<br>"Millee, you take your beary to Kakashi san... he is in that camp" He pointed me to east. "I'll be there with you, in half an hour eating your favorite ramen"  
>"Ok" I screamed and Naruto san ruffled my hair with his always polite smile.<p>

I start leaping to the camp singing my favorite song and playing with my soft beary  
>"do re mi so fa la ti, do"<p>

* * *

><p>"Then, why are you worried?" the bubblegum colored hair girl asked me.<br>Obviously not understanding the seriousness of the situation, everything was stable because of Pein and now when he is gone; there will be nothing but blood- everywhere. Well, I can't expect her to see another side; she has never been the part of politics, conspiracy or part of the world where everyone works for his own greed.

We were at her room's balcony, which was green- there were few hanging pots of ornamental plants while other embrace the ground. They were ornamental, medical and of other economical importance. No doubt she was the queen of herbal medicine. This shinobi world knew there is no one other than her who knew plants, herbs better than themselves. There were climbers which has adorned the pillar and walls of her balcony. Moon has embraced the clouds coloring them in silver, there were scintillating and shimmering stars holding dear ones of people on earth.

Eklavya was inside sitting on the mat and playing with his toys and singing "dubah- dubah"  
>his words were limited to only this. Many times out of his play he use to shout for "kaa" or "daa" and she couldn't do anything but smile.<br>"Because there is no one to stop Madara now, His actions were on halt just because of Pein and now when he is gone- He will come for you and Eklavya"  
>Mine words had made her eyes wide. She didn't say anything but fear for Eklavya was clear in her eyes. Her eyes turned to her son... Who was playing and singing at the same time and there was moisture in her sight.<p>

Her ability to cry so easily made me jealous of her sometimes. So easily she expresses what is in her heart, for years, I have concealed my emotions in myself. I was able release them when Diva enter our team, she made our team complete and even strengthen my bond with Kisame and then after was part of my plan and now, this pinkette standing in front of me so easily ask me things about my plans, life and I couldn't do anything but answer her sincerely . After she came to my life, there is no word like personal anymore. It is difficult for me to be so open as she expects but I am trying because I want to, I always feel so relieved.

"I won't let him hurt you or Eklavya, you both are my responsibility and nothing is going to happen to you,"  
>she was gawking at me and it was then a tear being the fugitive to her eyes shed... roll down her cheeks... and then fall on the petal of a leaf and shine like a diamond. No doubt they all are so priceless! I smirked at that to myself.<br>She didn't said anything... she was quite more than usual.  
>"War is soon going start and we have to escape before that, he wants your child to win and to demise everything"<br>she nodded.  
>"When all of this going to end" her soft voice full of despair stamped my pinna. How can she be a shinobi, she is so soft and sensitive... it really amazes me... how was she able to survive till now.<br>"It has just started; there is a long way to go. Indeed on its way there are many people we are going to lose, you should be-" I was stopped in my tracks by the scene in front f me... I knew this feeling very well... This experience was given to me by Sasuke. It was the day when Naruto was born, nine tails slashed the city and Mum and Dad both were away. That was the first time when Sasuke walked o his own feet. He was just four months old, two small yet eager. It wasn't new in Uchiha clan to see such development in neonatal.  
>Sakura looked at me... with no clue... I pointed at Eklavya... he held two hands to the door knob... stood up with its help and took first step with it is and the he left that... his step left traced the first ground f balcony... He walked... He walked for the first time... Sakura was dumb folded...<br>These two steps were two much for the little feet so he falls... And Sakura ran to him and picked him in her hands and shouted... screamed n glee and raise him to sky and revolved... I could trace the tears seeping down her eyes...  
>The other thing I noticed... Eklavya was afraid... By Sakura's screaming... the height, the un-protective demeanor... he started sobbing... His face turn to scowl<br>a mother is born with her child and then her journey starts to lean... Obviously she is no perfect, she makes mistakes and one thing she is not permitted is to repeat the mistakes again...

Door crashed and Kisame and Diva rushed in...  
>"What was happening here, we heard Sakura shout and Eklavya's crying" Diva exclaimed, obviously they got worried.<br>"On top of that we could not feel any foreign chakra" Kisame exclaimed waiting for answers and a bit annoyed more than angry for answers what was happening over here.  
>"Nothing" I answered trying to control this situation. "Eklavya walled on his own, first time... She got emotional"<br>Diva and Kisame both sighed and were agitating anger. Sakura couldn't do anything but grin and "sorry' she said biting her tongue.  
>Eklavya was oblivious to our behavior and started crying... loudly.<br>Eklavya crying filled the small space of balcony. Sakura tried to control Eklavya but he couldn't do more but cry. I sighed.

Gosh, when things in my life have changed to this.  
>I moved to Sakura and took Eklavya in my arms; he stopped crying and held my shirt protectively. He didn't let it go.<br>I made my way through the crowd... and Kisame smiled when I crossed him and Eklavya hid himself in the nape of my neck and strengthen his hold. I could hear Sakura's **ishh** and **oosh.  
><strong>I hope with this child they also grow up.

"What did I do this time" Kisame shouted... and  
>I glared Kisame and his childishness and made my way out of the door but before-<br>"Sakura, Hokage is changed"  
>I looked back to see her expression... clueless...<br>"Who" She was obviously making guess but I don't if she could reach to the possibility,  
>I couldn't do anything but smirk...<p>

* * *

><p>This mission was more maze like than we have thought but we are not much far away, He is somewhere in this village under a disguise, we have erased 16 of his men but we still don't know his location. We have a vector- <strong>Raga <strong>he is the right hand of **Oga**. He is goanna be here this week with one of his supplier to finalize one more deal and that moment, we gonna get our hold on him... So we know there are few girls targeted over here.

For now, we have settled in with a small family, two old peoples, **Mary** and **John**. They are good people, They gave us shelter and food, till we are over here, actually they want to release the debt of Tsunade, as once 15 years ago, she saved their daughter as she was attacked by a poisoned kunai. Her name was **Elisa**, now she is married and had moved to Suna.

I step down from mine room; we have been given two rooms. I share my room with Shikamaru, and I am quite happy with it because here have been screaming from another room quite often, esp. in the middle of the night. All our meetings take place in Rock Lee and Kiba's cell. Shikamaru called us to tell something important.

I entered the small, decent yet cozy room; there rooms were just like us, but a bit messy, sorry- a lot messy. Double bed in the middle with side tables, washroom door to the left, right to it was a big window, adjacent to it a cupboard there hung a mirror opposite to it and under it a study table and chair and a couch pressed against the table. The bed was loaded with their shirt and trouser inside out, Cupboard was half open with their belonging dropping and scattered, bed covers were unevenly and unruly covering the bed. Bathroom door was open... and I could see the soap lying on the middle of tiles and a towel against it. The most clean and healthy person in this room was Akamaru who had taken the couch but just shift down ready for the meeting as I entered.

Shikamaru was here, with a scroll, which was a message from Konoha as I could clearly locate our country seal on it. Lee was sitting on the bed while Kiba was nowhere in view. I was answered with his entering the room with great THUD and draped the bed for him. Millee was even mature and cleaned and hygienic which made me remember of Millee but I know she would be fine till the time Naruto is with her, and over there, there are people who will take good care of her- Kakashi, Shizune, Ino, Chouji but it was no where made me feel eased. I will definitely write to her today.

Shikamaru moved to the door and closed it; I faced the window to shut it down. We were ready with everyone here and with no one in any mood to joke.

"So, we goanna start" it was Shikamaru.  
>We all were keened and nodded him to get further.<br>"There are two news, we will go about the mission first. The deal is finalized for this Sunday 10 pm sahaara mountain, Raga is here and supplier name is **Kancha** and he will be here by Sunday itself. Deal is finalized for five girls, in return of 10 kg RDX and 15 Kg Cocaine."  
>Shikamaru ended and waited for us.<br>"Well, do you know who those girls are?" I asked.  
>"No, we have no information on tat but we have rescue plan for them on that eve"<br>I nodded. Obviously, there safety was our duty, may be not as a duty but for humanity.  
>This time Kiba stated<br>"Any knowledge Of Kancha, his origin or from where he is getting RDX and Cocaine?"  
>Akamaru barked on agreeing with Kiba.<br>"Well, Kancha is of mist. He has contacts outside our country, He was responsible for 13/ 7 attack in Iraq and he has his cocaine from London."  
>"Hmmm" lee replied "So what's with the second new"<br>"Yes, it is I got a letter from Naruto this morning. Konoha was attacked Akatsuki leader Pein and he destroyed whole of Konoha"  
>we were shocked and was exclaimed by coming out eyes and WHAT. The First thing which comes to my mind was Millee, which made my thought dry. I was clutched by a different kind of horror. I don't think have courage enough to lose Millee now. Naruto you promised, hope you have tamed your promise and Millee is fine now.<br>"But things are fine now, it was a surprise attack but Naruto has defeated Pein and no one is dead. They are just building Konoha again. Tsunade Sama is in coma and is expected to be in this prolonged stage until two months, and they require immediate leader for the moment so ..." Shikamaru trailed of,  
>"So?" I could sense a kind of funkiness in his voice. What it is, who is the Hokage, May be Kakshi, yes- he was once chosen for this post.<p>

"It's Naruto"  
>there was a wave of silence.<br>Rock lee voice scraped the silence with wheep;  
>So that dobe was able to move it all along... a smirk expressed my face. Millee was not the only one I need to write today.<br>Kiba ha a scowling face but it wasn' he was able to hide the fact that he was happy for Naruto. Akamaru was barking in favor of Naruto even he was quite attached to Naruto despite of Kiba's and Naruto childish quarrels. Shikamaru hadn't said but is expression told, he was in gay. It was rock lee whose over bluntness brought me out of my contemplation.  
>"The power of youth has deemed the sun... and Naruto has succeeded in what he wish." and He was crying ANIME STYLE! How was I able to survive this whole month?<br>I just didn't realize I had tears in my eyes.  
>"Naruto you did it"<p>

**{A/N: This is the Hindi song with English translation, This song is specially dedicated to Naruto- this song is based on his life, his struggle and then his success...}**

**Toota Toota Ek Parinda Aise Toota**  
>Broken, broken, one birdpigeon has broken such that...

**Ke Phir Jud Naa Paaya  
><strong>it could not be put together again.

**Loota Loota Kisne Usko Aise Loota  
><strong>Stolen, stolen, who has stolen it such that...

**Ke Phir Ud Naa Paaya  
><strong>it was not able to fly again.

**Girta Hua Woh Asma Se**  
>Falling from the sky, it...<p>

**Aakar Gira Zameen Par  
><strong>came and fell on the ground.

**Khwabon Mein Phir Bhi Badal Hi The  
><strong>In dreams, there were still clouds.

**Woh Kehta Raha Magar  
><strong>But he kept saying...

**Ke Allah Ke Bande Hasde Allah Ke Bande  
><strong>God's children, laugh, God's children.

**Allah Ke Bande Hasde Jo Bhi Ho Kal Phir Aayega**  
>God's children, laugh. Whatever happens, tomorrow will come again.<p>

**Kho Ke Aapne Par Hi To Usne Tha Ud Naa Sikha  
><strong>After losing its wings, it had learnt how to fly.

**Kho Ke Aapne Par Hi T  
><strong>After losing its wings...

**Gham Ko Aapne Saath Mein Lele Dard Bhi Tere Kaam Aayega  
><strong>Take the sorrow with you. This pain will be of use to you.

**Allah Ke Bande Hasde Allah Ke Bande**...  
>Children of god laugh<p>

**Tukde Tuke Ho Gaya Tha Har Sapna Jab Woh Toota  
><strong>Every dream got shattered when he broke down.

**Tukde Tuke Ho Gaya Tha  
><strong>It was shattered.

**Tukde Tuke Ho Gaya Tha Har Sapna Jab Woh Toota  
><strong>On these spread apart pieces, you will find God's wishes.

**Bhikre Tukdon Mein Allah Ki Marzi Ka Manzar Paayega**  
>Allah Ke Bande Hasde Allah Ke Bande...<p>

**Ke Allah Ke Bande Hasde Allah Ke Bande  
><strong>God's children, laugh, God's children.

**Allah Ke Bande Hasde Jo Bhi Ho Kal Phir Aayega**  
>God's children, laugh. Whatever happens, tomorrow will come again.<p>

"There is nothing in this life that can destroy you but yourself. Bad things happen to everyone, but when they do, you can't just fall apart and die. You have to fight back. If you don't, you're the one who loses in the end. But if you do keep going and fight back, you win."  
><strong>― <strong>**Alexandra Monir**

**Love Riya**


	15. Chapter 15 Sung from the Heart

**Now it's time for Uchiha Sasuke to get started in his life, Life which has no Itachi no Sakura... His life... His family... Family where he lives with no regret, Family where he can share every pain with chortles...  
>All thank to <strong>**weaselandcherry**** for her support and reviews.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<br>Sung from the Heart  
><strong>  
>"Life, he realize, was much like a song. In the beginning there is mystery, in the end there is confirmation, but it's in the middle where all the emotion resides to make the whole thing worthwhile."<br>― **Nicholas Sparks**

It must have been 6 am in the morning and I should have been at the temple listening to the village girl but here I am 15 minutes late. All thanks to Kiba and Lee and their stupid quarrel...

Jumping over the trees I was there, but no one was there at the temple. That nightingale had flown, but there was humming... She was at the well... I ran behind the temple there was the small well.  
>The Beauty in pink was there, humming and filling her pots from the well. She was in pink <em>kurti-pajami <em>(check the following link for the image- Just simply cut copy paste it in the link box i01. photo/v0/113561303/Designer_Salwar_Suit_Salwar_Kam eez_Ladies_ )

I have been following her the whole time we are here for the mission. Her long black hair maybe up till her mid back, flowing with her melody and playing with her face... Her eyes were Cyan and as deep as ocean... Her lips playing the lyrics of a song- Hindi song, a language unknown to me and it was the first time I regret it.

I wasn't in love with this village girl but her voice. The words are unknown to me yet too refreshing, something we called addiction. I forget everything just flows with the song- song I knew nothing about, song which I couldn't understand.

It is just like **Solitary Reaper** a poem written by a very notorious poet **William Wordsworth**, It was about a girl reaping fields and singing at the same time, just like me author couldn't understand the song just because of the language oblivious to him, he couldn't stop but guessing the theme of the song. He just went by and song was bumping in his heart even the words were heard no more.

Music always has an occulting effect on me. I am not musician neither I have much knowledge of music other than given to me in Land of sound. I just know one thing they have some mesmerizing power, they are hypnotizing... just like drug, but drug is much an antagonistic word... It is like magic, a heeling medicine.

But, I was late today and I was regretting it badly... As her song was over and her pots were brimming with water and now it was her time to return. I scowling turned to return but before my sharp sight caught some activity in the grasses... I focused it to find a snake that was just a few centimeters apart from the village girl obviously oblivious to this venomous creature.  
>It was just in seconds pulled ne kunai and hit the snake just a few centimeters from his head and the foot of that girl. The girl astounded step back from screamingly letting his pots wetting the grass. The snake got defensive and pulled together to attack the girl which leaves me no choice but to shoot another kunai for his head and the snake was bleeding and dead. The girl was horrified and get misbalanced and fell to the ground. I came out of the brushes to help this cuckoo bird.<br>Scared she asked "who are you?" Her voice was really sweet, as sweet as honey... Few people are really god gifted.  
>"I am Uchiha Sasuke, a shinobi from Konoha. I was just passing from here when I saw that snake that was almost going to bid you."<br>Umm... she got silent, I saw a tint of humor playing down her face and then she smiled, a dimple settled his place on her soft face.  
>"Thank you" as she brought her fingers to lock her strands behind her ear.<br>"And you are?" I questioned, at last I got o know the person I am following for a month... not exactly a person but a singer.  
>She hesitated but then she spoke "It's Mayuri, Mayuri Chawla"<br>I nodded.  
>"What does your name mean" a sugary voice again thumped my pinna.<br>"Excuse me?" I wasn't exactly listening to her...  
>"I asked the meaning of your name?" She repeated herself.<p>

Well, umm... it's not a questioned asked daily. It refreshed my memory when I told my mother that I don't like my name much. She smiled and replied my name was kept by my father and suggestion was given by Itachi. She told me Sasuke is the beautiful name and it means **help**. So I should always help people.

I came out of my past and stretched my tongue to her answer "It Means help and assistance"  
>"Wow, that's so... Selfless" She smiled, this girl is definitely very chubby.<br>I tried to let this conversation keep going, that was very unlike me but it had been time I haven't had a chat with an intellectual and **mature** person.  
>"And what about yours" I questioned her. I just didn't realize I have the curiosity of knowing everything about her, esp. about her songs but don't think so that topic is going to arise soon.<br>"Mayuri means** pea-hen**, nothing so significant." She made a face.  
>"It suits you" complimented her, I actually complemented her, but I realize it was just a comment.<br>"Thanks" Her dimple gets more signified.  
>And there was silence. This conversation can't go on... First we were stranger and second I wasn't chatty.<br>My eyes laid upon something not usual... her hands were painted in red by _Henna_ making a patter or design.  
>"Its <em>mehndi<em>, Bridal _mehndi_" She smiled and replied taking the notes of my eyes, bringing forward her hands- showing her _mehndi_.  
>(AN: Check the link for the image- beautiful-mehendi-design-for-a-beautiful-bride_pho to_10489)  
>I recognize similar pattern on her feet also.<br>"It's applied when a girl is going to get married" she said, her voice deep, symbolizing it's signifying in the Indian marriage.  
>"So you are going to get married." I said giving a sigh.<br>"Yes, this Sunday" There was a kind of shyness in her voice, Indian girl effect.  
>"All the best" I replied, making my gap.<br>"So you know you should stop following me"  
>My eyes widened with her comment and she was doing nothing but smiling.<p>

I sighed "So you knew" I hesitated.  
>She nodded "Always, you aren't very quiet for a ninja"<br>"I wasn't expecting you to be so sharp for a civilian" I put tit upon her at.  
>I can't believe I was reckless enough for a civilian girl to notice.<br>"So why didn't you say anything" I questioned her, obviously she looked to innocent to be kept in the category of a whore and I could sense no flirty-ness to make her settle I my fan club... she was just... Invading... just enjoying my company... exercising her **freedom** for the last time...  
>"I didn't find it important" I find the naughtiness dancing in her eyes "I can't stop anyone to visit temple and you seemed quite harmless"<br>"I wasn't following you" I cleared my name.  
>She raised her brow and folded her arms beneath her chest.<br>"No, I was just here, to listen to your song, you are a good singer"  
>I was explaining myself to a girl... I was explaining myself... It's too much for my own self, I hardened my voice<br>"I am saying anything but lie, I wasn't following you, I even have a daughter, I was just here to listen to your song, because it was soothing"  
>She was silent and eyeing and then suddenly "OK"<br>gosh, women! I was wrong saying any of them mature and intellectual.  
>"What's the meaning of your song" As the moment I got, I asked what I wanted to, can't escape myself from the words which were fugitive of her larynx.<br>"Come up again" he asked maybe not believing me... Or I was too straight forward, I accept the latter one.  
>"Your song- it's meaning" I brought myself again and tried to compose myself.<br>"Well... They were for praising lord **Krishna**, or **Lord Krishna Prayers** you can say." She was trying to explain me but a big question to it is,  
>"Lord Krishna?"<br>She was dumbstruck.  
>"Haven't you visited the temple?" She questioned getting an answer as a big <strong>no<strong> she continued "It's been whole of a month if not greater and you never thought of visiting the temple"  
>"I don't believe in <strong>him<strong>" seeing what he had stored in for me I don't even dare to believe in someone but me. People most close to me has betrayed so how could I believe in something I never saw...  
>"So, you even have a big ego that is not able to accept a power greater than him" She commented, sorry taunted me, looking quite displeased.<br>"I believe **he **doesn't exist" I am not giving any chance to this girl to think or stood against my thinking and concept.  
>"So that's it, you have gone through something unpleasant where someone betrayed you r no one was there but you to help yourself, right" She was making conclusions... And it struck me, it struck me ad because it was truth, it was nothing but truth.<br>I kept gawking at her so she knew she was correct but to which she smiled and said... "_Bhagwan ke ghar daer hai, andhaer nahin"_  
>It was Hindi which was definitely not penetrating my thick skull.<br>Then she translated "It means have patience, god will lighten your path, and we need to understand if there is sun, then there will be shadow too... In no one's life there can be only sun or only shadow... Believe in him and his power, believe in tomorrow."  
>I couldn't do anything but listen to her concepts.<br>"Come" I was in awe.  
>"What" I inquired, obviously...<br>"To temple, and I'll tell you about lord Krishna and the meaning of my prayers"  
>I can see a twinkling light in her eyes. An excitement of a kid, she was a big devotee of her lord Krishna...<p>

I did no moments to accept; she scowled and then scolded me  
>"You and your big ego"<br>For god sake she wasn't my teacher, or my friend... Actually she wasn't mine anybody... she was just any stranger, who is indeed have a goddess in her throat.  
>Unexpectedly, she picks my hands and started her walk, sorry run to the temple.<br>Her touch was soft... That forms the difference between civilian girl and a Kunoichi... She is too delicate.  
>I could hear her laughter as she raced to the temple. She stopped in front of the temple. It was a small home designed structure made of peach stones... There were five steps and in between there was a slide with colored paintings in carved on the slide.<br>On the first step it was a small boy painted in blue and eating butter from the pot.  
>"He is lord Krishna, he likes butter a lot, and he usually steals it while he was a small kid, it was his most notorious acts and there are a lot of prayers" There was softness in her eyes,<p>

We stepped on the second step and adjacent to it was a woman may be her mother kissing the forehead of the same boy.  
>"That's her mother <strong>Yashodha,<strong> Krishna never goes to sleep until her mother sings to him"

We stepped on the third step. Here there was the young boy may be 12 or above with all the cows around him. "He was nourished in the house of king, he was a prince, yet he a farm boy took all his cows for grazing. He had always loves her cows."

We stepped on the fourth step. Here there was a 16-17 year old boy with a girl hanging around his neck while there were some other girls dancing around them and that boy in blue has a flute.  
>"Krishna was a very good flute player and tha girl hanging on her was <strong>Radha<strong>, their love story was the best love story and the greatest of all times. But they didn't marry but still their love blossoms in the years ahead and will always blossom... the women around them are village girls commonly called **Gopiyan **who always flirts with him and make him dance and play flute for them"

We stepped on the last step, there was a boy of a 20 or so, not with flute but determination in his eyes.  
>"This is when lord Krishna has came out of his age of lover and childishness and had became a king and had took the responsibility of humanity and peace on his shoulder"<br>Knowing his life I came upon his statue and tere was a woman I remember her as Radha... Were there...  
>I faced the singing blossom to see she rung the bell hanging above and joined both his palms to the statue or her lord in front, she bowed her head her lips moved in an unknown prayer. She opened her eyes bowed again and then...<p>

Voice came out of her throat... Voice I missed today was singing beside me, I couldn't do anything but to get lost in her noise. I closed my eyes and let the melody infiltrate me.

**(A/N: a prayer song **_**Achyutam Keshavam**_** for ****Lord Krishna**** is following with translation, so enjoy)**

**Achyutam Keshavam Krishna Damodaram, Ram narayanam Janakivallabham,  
><strong>(praising the Lord Krishna, with different names of _**Vishnu**_)

**Kaun kehte hain Bhagwan aate nahin Tum Meera ke jaise bulate nahin,**  
>(Who says God does not come? You don't call Him with the devotion of <em><span><strong>Meera<strong>_**)**

**Achyutam Keshavam Krishna Damodaram, Ram narayanam Janakivallabham,  
><strong>(praising the Lord Krishna, with different names of _**Vishnu**_)

**Kaun kehte hain Bhagwan khaate nahi, Baer Shabri ke jaise khilate nahin,**  
>(Who says God does not eat? You don't feed him berries like how <em><span><strong>Shabri<strong>_fed him)

**Achyutam Keshavam Krishna Damodaram, Ram narayanam Janakivallabham,  
><strong>(praising the Lord Krishna, with different names of _**Vishnu**_)

**Kaun kehte hai Bhagwan Sote nahin, Maa Yashodha ke jaise sulate nahin,  
><strong>(Who says God does not sleep? You don't make him sleep like how Mother _**Yashodha**_ did)

**Achyutam Keshavam Krishna Damodaram, Ram narayanam Janakivallabham,  
><strong>(praising the Lord Krishna, with different names of _**Vishnu**_)

**Kaun kehte hai Bhagwan naachte nahin, Gopiyan ki tarah tum nachaate nahin,  
><strong>(Who says God does not dance? You don't make him dance like how _**village girls**_ did)

**Achyutam Keshavam Krishna Damodaram, Ram narayanam Janakivallabham,  
><strong>(praising the Lord Krishna, with different names of _**Vishnu**_)

I opened my eyes as her song terminated with her humming.  
>"Let's go" she said politely as she bowed again and ring the bell on our way back.<br>We walked back to the well, silent.  
>I because, I was still grasping the words I don't know, My mind still encore the voice which is head no more,<br>"It's late, I need to go" She picked her pot again and restart her process of filling it.  
>"Let me help you" I asked and get my hold on the pulley rope.<br>"Hmm... signifying the meaning of your name" and then she giggled on her own joke.  
>I just pull the rope and pour the water from the well's bucket in her pot and hand her the same.<br>"Thank you and it was nice meeting you" she smiled and makes her way to her home.  
>I just couldn't do anything but smile... I would definitely want to remember this small, chatty and unexpected meeting.<p>

One thing I will miss of this beautiful _Suraj valley _is this enigmatic girl and her abstruse song.

* * *

><p>I stir the boiled rice in the sugar dissolved milk. Eklavya is big enough to walk his canine on some solid or semi solid stuff; it's time I work upon him to have something else than milk. I remember at the ends of 6 months when I have decided to stop his breast feeding and starting to make up with bottle. He used to cry and refuses bottle, even in sight of it, He used to cry... It really took me days to make him comfortable with his milk bottle. It would be a lie to say, it is as difficult, I tried it before with <em>Semolinarava and milk _and response was nice, it was easy to feed him, so I thought to try Milk and rice, hope he responses well to it.

Sometimes I think, I have spilt him, he will only try something new, like diapers instead of cotton cloth, Semolina/rava and milk, Bottle milk when Diva is there with me. After his first try to walk, I make him walk with support but he needs Itachi, when I try to make him form words with his tongue, He needs Itachi, when I scolds him He cry and didn't stop until Itachi has him in his arms. I think I spoilt him but then I think he is too little to make his own decision and it's his age to get afraid and cry, He want comfort and secure that he gets when he is filled with people, people he know care about him- I Itachi and Diva, Kisame tries to be polite and ends up making him cry.  
>I made my way to the drawing room, but before end up meeting Itachi, he was returning from his Training.<br>I smiled at him and greeted him "Good morning"  
>His reply was stoic yet polite "Morning"<br>his eyes laid on the dish in my hand.  
>"Is it for Eklavya?" he asked me.<br>"Yes, Rice in milk" I answered stirring the small bowl in m hand.  
>The second I ended he questioned again "It is boiling" I can feel the concern and an angry note in his voice.<br>"Well, till the time we goanna make him ready to intake it goanna be fine" I smiled to which I got an answer- a smirk.  
>He really cared for Eklavya, taking care of small –small things which sometimes skip mine or even Diva's head.<p>

He lifted his hand to greet me with the way; I nodded and take the lead...  
>We just exited the alley to the hall and I was petrified...<p>

Eklavya had a kunai in his hand while Diva was busy arranging her scrolls I her bag. Obviously that Kunai was of Diva, she have been reckless to leave it like that for a child of 7 months to be playing with it.

I backed off t be falling on Itachi's chest, I- I-  
>"Eklavya" I Screamed.<br>Diva out of her work looked at me or us... totally unaware. Following my eyes, her sight drifted to Eklavya... He was playing with a kunai, her kunai.  
>"Oh shit" she let out and dashed to him but was defeated by Itachi as he took the kunai from his hand. Eklavya tried to reach to the 6 feet man, for his toy back, and god gracious defeated.<br>"Dubah-dubah" he demanded his toy back.  
>Itachi Picked his pom-pom and drive it to create noise which was enough for the infant to shift his mind and was now demanding for his toy...<br>Itachi gave his pom-pom to Eklavya back, and giggling Eklavya shifted again to play with his pom-pom, gleaming as the little object in his hands make abstruse voices.  
>Itachi ruffled his hair and Eklavya smiled happily as the dimple came across his right cheek.<br>Eklavya is the only one who is lucky enough to have Itachi's smile. Itachi just smile for Eklavya.  
>The relation between Eklavya and Itachi is bounder less. Eklavya complains and distort my words but never of Itachi, is he small enough yet he understands what a good person Itachi was. Eklavya has faith that whatever will happen Itachi always be tere to look after him, He won't let anything happen t him. We all have a lot to depend on him, how he works upon every expectation, still amazes me, how he is s selfless astonish me. Is it possible to have an angel as your friend, yes, it is Itachi is the person who never lives for himself but for other, His life was never a priority but peace was.<p>

Now I think how would have I ever taken care of my child without Itachi.  
>"I-I am sorry, I just didn't notice" It war Diva.<br>Itachi didn't' said anything just gave her Kunai back.  
>"Just see, If you can make him ea this rice in sugar" Itachi directed the dish in my hand.<br>"Yeah sure" Diva's voice was low and guilty.  
>I forward the bowl and spoon to her, smiling fake... and make my way out to the balcony.<p>

The morning was beautiful and bright. Sun was shining brightly in the sea color sky and cool breeze just embellish this beautiful weather.  
>Itachi came and stood next to me.<br>"Diva didn't do it intentionally, she was just... reckless"  
>Itachi knew I was a bit worried by the incident but didn't have the reason correct.<br>"I know, We all are learning and we all make mistake, I know she won't do anything to harm Eklavya ever" I sided with diva, as I know how much she care for him, how much she got baffled by the incident.  
>"We are over here, and kunai haven't hurt him and I think it will be clear, no one is going to same carelessness again" Itachi confronted<br>He don't get it.  
>"No, thing is not this, it is just... leave it"<br>I think, Itachi now get it where I was leading.  
>"It's fine, you can say what you want to" I looked at him, his face as emotionless as ever, eying the clear sky.<br>"I was afraid, for tomorrow, I don't want him to b a ruthless killer, so spend his life in vengeance or loathe, I just want I'm to e happy and live a peaceful life" Just because of the background he is I won't ever let him suffer what Sasuke or Itachi has gone through.  
>"This is how things is going to lead, you need not to worry, His tomorrow won't be like mine or Sasuke, he won't suffer the fate Uchiha's have suffered till now"<br>There was determination in his voice and I know he mean it, he too have the same opinion.  
>"And Madara, There wait a lot for him" I was still not impressed; there is lot he is not mentioning.<br>"We are there, and we will always be there to protect him, teach him and let him leave"  
>"but-" I was going to oppose him but Itachi got the idea and he answered it himself.<br>"He will have his own colors, I want to give him the choice I never had, I never wanted to be a shinobi, But I was forced into it, He will always have chooses, he will have his colors to fill his life... His life will only be his and not of anyone else"  
>I couldn't say anymore, I really am lucky to have Itachi as Eklavya's father.<br>"Thank you" my voice was just inaudible.  
>As we both stood and enjoyed the beauty of this morning.<br>His words were Music to my heart because whatever he said He meant every word and I know whatever happens he will fulfill it.

Itachi is standing next to me and it is enough for my coward heart to be filled with peace against Madara or such other ailments.

* * *

><p>"A human being is a part of the whole called by us universe, a part limited in time and space. He experiences himself, his thoughts and feeling as something separated from the rest, a kind of optical delusion of his consciousness. This delusion is a kind of prison for us, restricting us to our personal desires and to affection for a few persons nearest to us. Our task must be to free ourselves from this prison by widening our circle of compassion to embrace all living creatures and the whole of nature in its beauty."<br>― **Albert Einstein**

**Love Riya**


End file.
